Otages
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Le titre parle de lui même. Deux agents de l'équipe de Gibbs sont pris en otage. Pourra-t-il les libérer avant que ça ne tourne mal? Dernier bonus en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Kikou.**

Me revoilà dans une nouvelle fic. Je voulais attendre pour commencer à la poster, mais l'envie a été plus forte. Et surtout j'en profite pendant que j'ai l'inspiration.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je posterais moins rapidement que d'habitude, mais j'essayerais d'être rapide quand même.

Alors bon début de lecture et n'hésitez à reviewer.

* * *

><p><strong>- En tout cas c'est vraiment gentil d'être venu me chercher.<strong>

**- C'est normal Abby, mais y a truc que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à McGee.**

**- Tony, il va au travail en bus McGee.**

**- D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, vu la voiture qu'il a.**

**- Mouais, tu le connais à force.**

**- Tu la récupère quand ta voiture ?**

**- Demain soir, tu pourras encore venir me chercher ?**

**- A ton avis ? Bien sûr.**

**- Je ne veux pas te déranger !**

**- Tu me déranges jamais Abs. Par contre il faut que je mette de l'essence.**

**- Pas de problème.**

Tony s'arrête à la station-service et commence à faire le plein. Abby descend de la voiture.

**-** **Je vais acheter des chewing-gums, tu veux quelque chose Tony ?**

**- Non c'est bon.**

Abby se dirige dans la boutique de la station-service.

Tout en mettant l'essence, Tony aperçoit un homme entrer en courant dans la boutique. L'homme tient un sac de sport noir dans les bras et est tout en sueur. Tony fronce les sourcils. Il le trouve louche. Il range la pompe et se dirige vers la boutique pour payer.

Tout en s'avançant, une boule au ventre se forme. Il n'a pas l'instinct de Gibbs, mais celui de l'ancien flic qu'il est, et il ne s'est jamais trompé.

Il entre en poussant la porte qui celle-ci déclenche une petite cloche, signe qu'il y a un client. Il fait un pas quand son sang se glace.

Le caissier, un stagiaire, mais surtout Abby, sa collègue et confidente, celle qu'il considère comme sa sœur, sont assis au sol, le dos contre la caisse et les mains derrière la tête.

L'homme qui était entré deux minutes plus tôt, leur pointait une arme dessus. Mais le son de la clochette de la porte le fit se retourner. Il s'avance vers Tony en gardant les otages en joue.

**- Entre doucement et ferme la porte derrière toi. Obéis, sinon tu auras la mort de l'une de ces personnes sur la conscience.**

Tony lève une main en guise de résignation.

**- Ok, ok pas de problème. On se calme.**

Après être entré, il ferme la porte derrière lui et entend des sirènes de police s'approcher. Ceci énerve l'assaillant.

**- Et merde ! Verrouille la porte et tire tous les stores. Grouilles-toi.**

**- C'est bon je le fais.**

Par la fenêtre il voit une camionnette de journaliste. Il tourne légèrement la tête et regarde Abby qui est terrorisée. Il la fixe et essaie de lui faire comprendre que tout va bien se passer.

**- Bien, maintenant tu vas t'asseoir avec les autres.**

Plusieurs voitures de police se garent devant la station, pendant que Tony s'avance doucement vers Abby.

**- Vous savez, vous n'avez rien fait de mal pour l'instant, alors . . .**

L'homme le pousse fort dans le dos avec son arme.

**- La ferme, tu ne sais rien. Assieds-toi, vite. Et les mains derrière la tête.**

Tony s'exécute. Une fois fait, l'homme se dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde à travers les stores vers l'extérieur.

Tony chuchote à Abby.

**- Ecoute, il ne sait pas qui on est et il ne sait pas qu'on est ensemble. Alors tu ne dis rien.**

**- Tony . . .**

**- Fais-le. S'il fait le rapprochement entre nous, il s'en servira, il m'a l'air plutôt nerveux.**

**- Mais . . .**

**- Promet-le ?**

**- D'accord.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou.**

Je remercie : _lilisurnatural, coco6-3-9-1, PinkBlueGreen, Gwenetsi,_ qui me suivent depuis le début et aussi à la nouvelle _Tony4ever._

Vos reviews me font plaisir, alors j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>L'homme se retourne et fait les cent pas. Dehors tous les policiers s'étaient mis en position, en couverture derrière leurs voitures et en pointant leurs armes vers la boutique. Le chef de la brigade sort un mégaphone.<p>

**- Walkins, on sait que tu es là. Sors les mains en l'air et tout se passera bien.**

A l'intérieur, Walkins se frotte la tête et réfléchit.

**- Tu as deux minutes, sinon mes hommes entrent et n'auront pas de pitié. Tu entends Walkins ?**

L'homme s'avance des otages et prend Abby par le bras pour qu'elle se lève en lui mettant l'arme sur la tempe. Tony regarde la scène en serrant la mâchoire, de haine de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il entrouvre doucement la porte et se met en protection derrière Abby.

**- Attention, à toutes les équipes ne tirez pas, il a un otage.**

**- Je ne pense pas que je puisse sortir. Avec moi, j'ai quatre personnes qui tiennent à la vie alors c'est moi qui prends les commandes.**

**- Ne fais pas de conneries Walkins.**

**- Si vous n'en faites pas.**

Il referme la porte.

Pendant ce temps, Tony en profite pour écrire un sms discrètement, en laissant son portable dans sa poche. Il n'eut pas le temps de le finir que Walkins le voit. Il l'envoi quand même.

L'homme pousse Abby pour qu'elle se rasseye.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Moi, rien.**

L'homme fouille dans la poche de la veste de Tony et sort le téléphone. Celui-ci s'énerve et jette le téléphone contre le mur. Walkins pointe le stagiaire.

**- Toi, vide toutes les poches.**

Le jeune se lève et fouille les autres en sortant tous ce qu'il trouve. Il y met sur la banque de la caisse.

Au NCIS, Ziva sort de l'ascenseur, souriante.

**- Bonjour McGee.**

**- Salut Ziva, tu as l'airrrr, heureuse.**

**- C'est vrai.**

**- Ce serait indiscret de te demander pourquoi ?**

**- Exact.**

**- Dans ce cas je n'insisterais pas, mais évite de le montrer à Tony, lui il te ne lâcherait pas.**

Elle s'installe à son bureau et allume son ordinateur.

**- Tes parents t'ont vraiment bien élevé, merci Tim.**

Gibbs arrive avec un café à la main et son téléphone portable dans l'autre. Il pose son café sur son bureau, il fronce les sourcils. Il se tourne face au bureau de McGee et lui lance son téléphone. McGee réceptionne l'objet de justesse sous la surprise.

**- Un problème patron ?**

**- Tony m'a envoyé un message et je n'arrive pas à le comprendre.**

McGee examine le message en silence.

**- A voix haute McGee.**

**- Euh oui bien sûr. Mais j'avoue que même moi j'ai du mal.**

**Ab é me prb otag tv. **

Ziva se lève et vient vers le bureau de son collègue.

**- Fais voir ?**

**- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as déjà du mal avec notre langue, alors des abréviations . . . **

Elle réfléchit quand même, allume la télévision et met la chaîne des informations. Une journaliste est filmée devant une station-service.

_- . . . apparemment, l'un des braqueurs de la banque qui a été dévalisée cette nuit, faisant deux victimes, se serait réfugié dans cette station-service. Avec lui quatre otages. Trois hommes et une femme, dont nous ne connaissons pas l'identité. Comme vous pouvez le constater, toutes les brigades de police sont présentes. Lieutenant James, pouvez-vous nous donner l'identité du ravisseur ?_

_- Excusez-moi madame, le travail m'attend._

_- Est-ce que vous avez eu son complice ?_

Le lieutenant s'en va.

Gibbs éteint la télévision. Ziva et McGee se regardent. Tout le monde a compris la situation. Gibbs se dirige vers son bureau et prend ses affaires.

**- Euh patron, on ne pourra pas intervenir, ce n'est pas dans notre juridiction.**

Gibbs se plante devant lui en lui jetant un regard des plus menaçants.

**- Deux, de mon équipe sont pris en otage et vous pensez vraiment que je vais rester là à ne rien faire.**

**- Non, c'est évident.**

Ziva et McGee prennent leurs affaires et se faufilent dans l'ascenseur où Gibbs y était déjà, juste avant que les portes ne se referment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou.**

Que dire d'autre que merci. De me suivre et de vos reviews.

Je souhaite aussi la bienvenue à _TayLoune._

Sachez toutes, qu'effectivement je suis un peu sadique pour notre équipe, mais c'est pour le plus grand plaisir des lecteurs, mais je le suis quand même moins que d'autres, qui se reconnaîtront

Alors bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs minutes, depuis l'envoie de son message, Tony soupire et enlève ses mains de derrière la tête en s'étirant.<p>

**- Walkins, c'est ça ?**

**- Qu'est-ce tu veux et, et remets tes mains.**

**- Oh je t'en prie, je peux te tutoyer, hein, ok. Donc, on est là pour je ne sais combien de temps, on est dépouiller, on peut rien faire devant un homme aussi déterminé. Et cette position n'est pas des plus agréables.**

**- Bon d'accord vous pouvez baisser vos bras, mais vous vous tenez tranquille.**

Le téléphone fixe de la boutique sonne. Walkins arrache aussitôt le fil d'alimentation

**- Ca, ce n'était pas très malin. C'était sûrement la police pour négocier avec toi.**

L'homme s'énerve et agite son arme sur Tony en tremblant.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais. T'es un flic, c'est ça ?**

Tony se met à rire.

**- Moi, tu rigoles ! Je ne pense pas qu'un flic s'habillerait avec autant de classe. Ce costume vient d'Italie tout de même.**

**- Tais-toi, tu parles trop.**

**- Je réponds simplement à ta question.**

Walkins met en joue le stagiaire.

**- J'ai dit la ferme.**

Il se frotte le visage avec sa main pour essuyer la sueur.

Tony et Abby se jettent un regard rapide.

Le téléphone portable de Walkins sonne. Il regarde qui est le contact et décroche.

**- Oui, t'es où ? . . . Quoi ?** et en même temps il allume la télévision qui se trouve accrochée au mur. **C'est pas vrai . . . bien sûr que j'ai le butin . . . je vais trouver un moyen, j'ai des otages . . . oui il m'en reste . . . ok on se tient au courant . . . non, je ne vais pas te doubler. . . Je sais . . .Ouais salut.**

Il raccroche et entend le lieutenant l'appeler dans le mégaphone.

**- Walkins, on ne va pas y passer la journée. Pourquoi tu as débranché le téléphone ? Comment on fait maintenant ? . . . **

L'homme s'agite et prend le téléphone portable d'Abby sur la console. Il regarde les otages et met en joue le caissier.

**- Toi, lèves-toi. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta liberté. Tu vas emmener ce téléphone au lieutenant.**

**- Laissez faire le p'tit, il n'a pas à être là.** En désignant du menton le jeune stagiaire.

**- J'ai dit, toi. Les flics sont toujours plus cool quand il y a un gamin en danger.**

Le caissier regarde un par un les autres otages et tombe sur le regard de Tony. Des yeux qui en disent long et qui lui donne confiance. Il se lève, prend le téléphone et s'avance de la sortie.

**- Tu dis aux poulets, que c'est moi qui les appelle sur ce téléphone et qu'ils ne prennent plus contact avec moi. D'accord.**

Le caissier acquiesce et sort les mains en l'air.

**- Un otage sort, ne tirez pas.**

Deux policiers viennent en courant vers le caissier et le mette à l'abri.

Au même moment, la voiture des agents du NCIS se gare en un crissement de pneu. Le chef de la brigade et d'autres policiers se retournent dans un questionnement.

Gibbs en tête, suivit de près par Ziva et McGee, arrivent d'un pas rapide et décidé. Ils passent sous les bannières de sécurité, limitant l'accès au public, en brandissant leurs badges du NCIS.

**- Agent Gibbs, que me vaut votre venue ?**

**- Deux des otages, travaillent pour moi.**

Le lieutenant James ferme les yeux de désolation

**- Vous en êtes sûr.**

**- J'ai reçu un message d'un de mes agents qui est à l'intérieur et la voiture à la station est la sienne.**

**- C'est pas vrai !**

**- J'aimerais être sur l'affaire.**

**- Vous savez ce que je pense du NCIS . . .**

Gibbs se positionne le plus droit possible face au lieutenant et le fixe droit dans les yeux, avec son regard remplie de haine pour son interlocuteur.

**- Ecoutez, je peux faire intervenir mon directeur, qu'il rencontre le vôtre si vous préférez ? **

**- MAIS, **le lieutenant James fait un pas en arrière et se détache ainsi de Gibbs,** il est bien entendu que nous sommes tous là pour servir le pays et que si deux des nôtres sont en difficultés, nous pouvons nous entraider. **

Malgré tout, Gibbs garde son ton autoritaire, celui qu'il prend quand une affaire le prend à cœur et qu'il ne faut surtout pas contrarier, au risque d'avoir sa colère s'abattre sur soi. Et ceci, le lieutenant l'a bien compris en regardant le regard glacial que lui lance l'ancien Marine.

**- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur l'assaillant ?**

**- Stuart Walkins, récidiviste dans le braquage de banque. Avec son complice de longue date Giovanni Spenelli, dit l'Intouchable.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- On n'a jamais réussi à le coincer, par contre Walkins oui, il est sorti de prison y a peu. **

**- Il a recommencé tôt !**

**- Et en faisant deux victimes cette fois ci, les vigiles de la banque.**

**- Morts ?**

**- Un oui, l'autre à l'hôpital dans un état critique.**

**- Les deux autres otages ?**

**- Le caissier, qui est le propriétaire, vient d'être libéré avec le téléphone d'un otage pour qu'il nous contacte. L'autre un stagiaire d'une quinzaine d'année.**

**- Armé je suppose ? **

**- Exact.**

**- Le complice ?**

**- On a perdu sa trace après le braquage, mais ceci n'est pas votre affaire.**

**- Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est de sortir mes agents de là.**

Un policier avance et tend un téléphone.

**- Lieutenant je crois que c'est Walkins.**

McGee regarde le mobile.

**- Patron, c'est celui d'Abby.**

**- Vous croyez McGee ?**

**- Euh oui, bien sûr vous le savez.**

Le lieutenant regarde Gibbs et prend le téléphone qui sonne toujours.

**- On collabore, mais je fais les négociations.**

**- Pour l'instant.**

Les deux hommes se dévisagent et le lieutenant James décroche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kikou.**

Voici la suite, je vous remercie toutes de vos reviews et bienvenue à _Azyli._

Pour la question de la sadique, au faite, j'ai lu dans une review, de _lilisurnatural _adressée à notre chère _PBG_ (je crois), qu'on devrait faire un podium des plus sadiques dans les fics. J'ai trouvé ça amusant.

Voilou, ça serait sympas de le faire mais moi j'hésite entre _lili, PBG_ et bien sûr _Gwen :)_

Alors réfléchissez-y et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>- Allô !<strong>

**- Lieutenant James ?**

**- Oui. C'est bien Walkins, d'avoir libéré . . .**

**- On s'en fou, ce que je veux c'est une voitu . . .**

**- Walkins ?**

**- . . .**

Gibbs regarde le lieutenant avec persistance.

**- Il a raccroché avant de finir sa phrase.**

McGee arrive avec son ordinateur portable avec la diffusion de la chaîne des infos.

**- Patron !**

**- QUOI ?**

**- On a un problème.**

Gibbs regarde l'écran un instant et se dirige vers les journalistes.

A l'intérieur de la station Walkins monte le son de la télévision.

_- . . . en effet, le fait de la venue de ces agents du NCIS, nous fait penser qu'un Marine ou tout simplement un autre agent, est l'un des otages._

Il rebaisse le son et regarde dans le portefeuille de Tony posé sur la caisse. Il en sort le badge d'entrée du NCIS.

Il s'approche de lui toujours avec son arme.

**- Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule.**

**- Non.**

**- Tu es un flic.**

**- Faux, je suis un agent fédéral. C'est différent, je te le garantis.**

Walkins se met à rire jaune.

**- Ok, ok, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer.**

Tony grimace en tordant sa bouche de droite à gauche et lève ses yeux pour réfléchir. Et se remet à fixer Walkins.

**- Parce que tu rendrais pleins de pauvres âmes solitaires en désarroi.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bah je suis plutôt beau gosse. Nan, franchement, t'imagines le manque cruel qu'il y aurait sur terre.**

Walkins secoue la tête et brandit son arme sur Abby.

**- Je reforme ma question, donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je ne LA tue pas.**

Tony change de comportement et prend un ton sérieux et grave.

**- Tu ferais une grossière erreur.**

**- Oh et qu'est-ce que tu . . .**

Il s'interrompt. Son téléphone sonne. Il décroche.

**- Oui Gio . . . oui c'est un agent fédéral . . .**

Tout en parlant il s'éloigne des otages et vérifie l'extérieur.

Tony se met à chuchoter.

**- Abby, mets-toi à couvert avec . . . **il regarde le stagiaire qui lui répond.

**- Steve.**

**- Avec Steve, derrière la caisse.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Fais rien de stupide, y à Gibbs dehors, attends.**

**- Fais-le maintenant,** et il se lève d'un coup en prenant appui sur un bras et se jette par derrière sur Walkins. Il lui attrape le bras tenant l'arme et le plaque contre le mur. Mais l'homme résiste et avec son bras libre donne un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Tony. Il réussit à se tourner, mais Tony lui assaille un coup de poing dans le visage. Walkins laisse tomber son portable. Les deux hommes combattent.

L'un pour garder son arme et reprendre le dessus, l'autre pour la récupérer et mettre un terme à tout ceci.

Abby et Steve se sont mis derrière la caisse. Elle entend un grand vacarme et se penche pour regarder. Tony et Walkins se sont écroulés sur un rayon faisant ainsi tomber tout son contenu.

Walkins est maintenant allongé sur le dos avec Tony sur lui, essayant toujours de le désarmer. Walkins tend son autre bras et l'attrape à la gorge en serrant fort. Tony essaie de résister. Il réussit à soulever le bras tenant l'arme et le rabat au sol violement pour le faire lâcher prise, ce qui fît déclencher un coup de feu. Tony entend un cri de douleur et tourne la tête du côté de la caisse. Cette minute d'inattention, lui vaut un coup de poing au visage. Déséquilibré, Tony relâche sa prise. L'autre homme en profite et reprend le dessus. Il dégage sa main et la pointe sur Tony.

**- UN GESTE et je te tire une balle dans la tête.**

Walkins se relève en gardant Tony en joue, resté au sol, et reprend son téléphone.

**- Gio, t'es toujours là ? . . . Il a voulu faire son malin. Je vais m'en débarrasser. . . j'en sais rien, je crois que c'est Di, Di quelque chose . . . Ouais c'est ça DiNozzo, tu le connais ? . . . Ok, ça marche . . . avec plaisir.**

Il raccroche.

**- Tu as de la chance crétin, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Lève-toi.**

Tony le fait et s'essuie avec sa manche le coin de sa lèvre qui saigne un peu.

**- Tourne-toi.**

Tony s'exécute. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Abby, qu'un coup de cross s'abat sur sa nuque, et sombre dans l'inconscience.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou.**

Aujourd'hui je vais répondre à chacune d'entre vous, chose rare, parce que chacune a réagi différemment au chapitre précédent.

**Coco6-3-9-1 :** _Je te poste la suite rapidement, tellement tu étais énervée. Mais je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va te calmer. Et je ne pense pas que Tony ait voulu mal agir, seulement le fait que le vilain méchant veuille tuer Abby, n'a pas aidé._

**Gwenetsi :** _Je suis désolée si je t'ai offensé, mais PBG m'a parlé de « Boxe et natation » que je suis allé lire ne connaissant pas, et franchement, dur de faire pire à notre petit Tony, mais ce fût un plaisir pour la sadique que je suis aussi. Et merci j'ai changé le mot inconscient._

**PinkBlueGreen :** _Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Dans ce chapitre tu vas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Ensuite, tu as raison. Difficile de choisir entre toi, Gwen, et Lili, même si pour moi, faire une première fic et faire subir une telle torture à Tony, puis une explosion avec les membres de l'équipe coincés, puis faire venir le vilain méchant à l'hôpital, est pour moi la gagnante. Je parle de. . ._

**Azylis :** _Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le mérite d'avoir eu l'idée du podium des sadiques, cela vient de Lili. Et pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, Abby sera plus présente. Et si tout se passe bien pour eux, j'ai dit « Si », alors il y aura du Tabby plus tard. J'espère que ça va te plaire._

**Lilisurnatural :** _Pour moi tu es « la » numéro un des sadiques, mais je te rassure, ceci est un compliment. Pour ma fic, tu n'auras pas ta réponse tout de suite sur qui est le complice qui connaît Tony, mais je te donne un indice. Dans le chapitre 3, on apprend son nom et prénom en entier, qui a une connotation . . . je te laisse deviner._

Alors à toutes, merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Gibbs revient après avoir chassé les journalistes, sur le fait qu'ils ne faisaient que compliquer les choses, en divulguant des informations au preneur d'otage.<p>

Il s'approche du lieutenant James quand un coup de feu résonne. Gibbs se tourne face à la station. A ce moment-là, rien ne pourrait décrire l'inquiétude qui se lit sur son visage.

De longues secondes s'écoulent, qui pour lui, semblent être une éternité.

Tout le monde regardait en silence la station, comme si cela était un mauvais rêve.

Ziva et McGee également.

Gibbs le premier, reprend ses esprits et s'avance vers le lieutenant, qui avait le téléphone d'Abby en main, espérant joindre Walkins.

**- Il ne répond pas, je tombe direct sur la messagerie.**

McGee s'avance vers Gibbs.

**- Vous croyez qu'il s'est vengé sur Abby ou Tony, s'il a découvert qu'ils travaillaient pour le NCIS ?**

Gibbs avale difficilement sa salive. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, même lui a un doute.

Le téléphone d'Abby se met à sonner et aussitôt le lieutenant James décroche en mettant le haut-parleur.

**- Walkins, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

**- Je veux une voiture, sans GPS, dans une heure.**

Gibbs arrache le téléphone des mains du lieutenant.

**- Walkins, je suis l'agent spécial Gibbs.**

**- Du NCIS je suppose, comme votre collègue DiNozzo.**

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- N'oubliez pas ma voiture, sinon cette fois ci je le tue.**

**- Y A-T-IL UN BLESSE ?**

**- Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que si vous avez une minute de retard, il y aura un mort, **et il raccroche.

**- ET MERDE.**

Ziva s'approche à son tour.

**- Y a un point positif.**

Gibbs et McGee se tournent vers elle.

**- Il n'a pas parlé d'Abby en tant que membre du NCIS . . .**

Gibbs la coupe.

**- Il l'ignore encore.**

McGee soupir de soulagement.

**- Ziva, allez visionner les vidéos du cambriolage pour étudier son comportement. McGee interrogez le propriétaire pour avoir un plan détaillé de la station.**

Les deux agents acquiescent et se dirigent vers leur objectif.

**- Lieutenant James, j'aimerais le dossier de ce Walkins.**

**- Bien sûr, je vais le chercher.**

Tony ouvre difficilement les yeux. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il se rend compte que ses mains sont liées dans son dos et ses jambes aussi, enroulées par du ruban adhésif au niveau des chevilles.

Il se souvient de la dernière scène qu'il a vu avant de perdre connaissance et tourne la tête pour voir son amie en train de se faire mettre un bandage au bras par Steve, le stagiaire.

Avant de l'interpeller, il regarde autour de lui et n'aperçoit pas Walkins.

Il reporte son intention sur Abby, vraiment inquiet et l'appelle doucement mais avec détermination.

**- Abby !**

**- Ah Tony, ça va ? Tu m'as fait peur, mais ça ne va pas bien, tu aurais pu te faire tuer, non mais tu imagines, je ne pourrais pas te voir te faire tuer, tu n'as pas le droit, je te l'interdis . . .**

**- ABBY, on s'en fiche de moi, ça va toi ?**

**- La balle m'a effleuré c'est tout, **elle regarde son bandage terminé,** et Steve a fait du très bon boulot. Merci.**

Tony se cogne la tête en arrière contre le mur deux fois avant de la laisser poser, de haine et de désolation. Il serre les dents pour se retenir de ne pas crier.

**- Quel idiot. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, je suis désolé Abs. Tu ne serais pas blessée si je n'avais rien fait. Je suis tellement stup . . .**

**- Stop Tony. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu m'avais dit de me mettre à l'abri.**

**- Tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux Abs, ça ne changera rien.**

Walkins refait son apparition, fier de lui et range des affaires dans son sac. Tony et Abby observent en silence.

**- Ah, mon nouvel ami, tu t'es réveillé. Pas trop tôt.**

Tony se contente de le fixer.

**- Waouh, t'as perdu ta langue. Pas grave, ça m'arrange. Tu m'excuses, j'ai un coup de téléphone à donner.**

Il prend son mobile et appelle son complice.

**- Gio, ça y est, c'est installé. Je vais préparer les otages et je me fais la malle . . . tu crois ? . . . T'as raison, d'accord on se retrouve où ? . . . J'y serais. **Il raccroche avec le sourire.

Il met en joue Abby et Steve.

**- Aller, vous deux, mettez-vous dos à dos.**

Ils obéissent. Walkins les attache entre eux avec une corde. Il fouille dans son sac et en sort quelque-chose.

Il y installe sur le ventre de Steve.

**- Ca, vous voyez, c'est une bombe. J'ai de la chance il m'en reste. Celle-ci devait me servir à ouvrir un coffre-fort mais les plans ont changé. Alors on s'arrange. Toi tu vas mourir ici avec la jolie gothique et moi je pars tranquillement avec mon nouvel ami italien.**

Il fait le tour des otages et en met une sur le ventre d'Abby.

**- Je trouve cela dommage quand même, une si jolie créature qui va terminer en petits morceaux, si les flics n'obéissent pas.** En même temps il lui caresse la joue avec le canon de son automatique.

Abby dégoutée par cet homme lui crache au visage. Walkins se redresse et s'essuie.

**- Espèce de salo . . .** il la gifle une fois. Il va pour recommencer, que Tony se met à crier.

**- STOP !**

Walkins se retourne sur lui.

**- Oh je vois. Monsieur est gentleman. Je parie que tu vas me dire que tu préfèrerais que je m'acharne sur toi ?**

**- Laisse-la tranquille.**

**- Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde DiNochien.** Et il lui met un coup de pied dans les côtes.

A son tour Abby l'interrompt.

**- NON, TONY !**

Walkins fait un mi- sourire et se retourne sur elle.

**- Tais-toi Abby.** Ces mots pleins de supplication, sont ceux de Tony.

Walkins fronce les sourcils et les regarde un par un, à plusieurs reprises.

**- Vous vous connaissez ? Vous êtes ensembles !**

**- Non, elle m'a juste dit son prénom et moi le miens.**

Mais Abby regarde Walkins avec acharnement.

**- C'est faux. On se connait et même plus que tu ne le crois.**

**- LA FERME ABBY.**

**- Non, non, je veux qu'il sache.**

Walkins lui fait face et sans baisser son regard Abby le fixe droit dans les yeux.

**- Je suis Abigail Sciuto, experte médico-légiste. La meilleure scientifique de ma catégorie. Je travaille pour le NCIS avec l'agent spécial sénior Anthony DiNozzo et nous faisons partie d'une équipe, l'équipe numéro un de toutes les agences réunies des Etats-Unis, voire plus. Si tu arrives à sortir d'ici vivant, saches une chose. C'est que je te retrouverais. Peu importe où tu seras. Tu te sentiras traqué jour et nuit. Même en changeant d'identité ou de pays, tu ne feras pas le poids. ADN, empruntes digitales, sueur, le moindre petit indice est pour moi un trésor. De plus, j'aurais l'aide du meilleur informaticien qui tracera ton portable, ta carte d'identité, de crédit. Et une fois qu'on t'aura retrouvé, j'espère pour toi que tu ne tomberas pas sur notre collègue surentrainée du Mossad, qui ne compte même plus combien elle en a fait pleurer, et si elle te laisse en vie notre chef d'équipe, ancien Marine pour qui son équipe est sa famille, aura le privilège de te faire regretter d'être venu au monde. Mais celui qui aura la meilleure partie du jeu, c'est notre très célèbre légiste qui aura l'honneur de refermer le sac mortuaire sur ton visage aux yeux clos, après t'avoir ouvert de haut en bas, pour t'autopsier. **

**A ce moment-là, nous trinquerons à notre victoire.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kikou tout le monde.**

Voici la suite, avec un long chapitre. Normalement ça devait être fait en deux parties mais malheureusement, je vais avoir du mal à poster rapidement pendant quelques temps. J'ai donc voulu vous faire plaisir. Et comme PBG a aimé que je vous réponde individuellement, je recommence aujourd'hui.

_Coco6-3-9-1 :_ Tu as raison, franchement ils exagèrent. Mais on les aime tellement quand ils se comportent ainsi. Et pour que tu saches ce qu'il se passe ensuite, je t'invite à lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise.

_Azylis :_ Ne fais pas de crise cardiaque s'il te plaît, j'aimerais ton avis sur ce chapitre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de cette suite.

_Lilisurnatural : _Désolée, mais tu ne vas pas tout de suite savoir quel est le lien entre Tony et le complice, et tu es presque sur la bonne voie. Je suis ravie d'avoir rejoint les siphonnées du bocal avec les membres du NCIS, adeptes du TBC et du Tibbs.

_Gwenetsi :_ C'est un très beau compliment que de me dire que mon chapitre précédent était Wonderful, en espérant que celui-là te plaise également.

_PinkBlueGreen :_ Moi blesser Abby ? Nooonnn ! Blesser Tony ? Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas si cruelle. Si ? Ok, un peu. Mais pour vraiment le savoir il va falloir que tu lises les prochains chapitres.

_TayLoune :_ C'est vrai que j'essaie de faire plaisir aux lecteurs en postant rapidement, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. Je te laisse réfléchir pour me donner un titre, j'en serais ravie. Et moi aussi je suis une fan du Tibbs et y en aura obligatoirement.

Et pour toutes, merci de vos reviews et je suis ravie, car vous avez toutes aimé le monologue d'Abby.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Après sa tirade, Abby regarde son interlocuteur sans voix, avec un sourire en coin. Malgré la situation plus qu'inquiétante pour la suite, Tony ne peut s'empêcher d'être ébahi et fier de la résistance de sa collègue, devant la mine déconfite de Walkins.<p>

**- Elle t'en bouche un coin hein ?**

**- Faut dire que je ne m'imaginais pas ça, je l'avoue. Mais ça ne me fait pas peur. Car pour l'instant c'est moi qui contrôle la situation.**

**- Mouais, pour l'instant.**

**- Dis, toi, le gamin.**

**- Je m'appelle Steve.**

**- Peu importe, ton numéro de tél c'est quoi ?**

Steve le dit et en même temps Walkins le compose sur le sien. Le portable du stagiaire sonne.

**- C'est bien Steve. Merci.**

Walkins sans un mot se dirige vers la caisse en envoyant un sms et prend le téléphone de Steve.

Il se met à fouiller dessous la banque et en sort une caisse à outils. Il s'installe sur la chaise et se met à bricoler le téléphone.

Tony observe la scène et fronce les sourcils devant l'incompréhension.

**- Tu sais MacGyver, lui, se servait juste de son couteau suisse, il n'avait pas besoin de tout cet attirail.**

**- . . .**

**- Tu connais au moins ? Super série avec Richard Dean.**

**- Encore un mot et je fais péter la cervelle du p'tit.**

Tony jette un coup d'œil à Steve, qui était resté plutôt calme jusqu'à présent et le voit les yeux rougis par des larmes. Il se remet à regarder Walkins dans le silence.

**- Bien, je vois qu'on s'est compris.**

A l'extérieur, Ziva arrive vers Gibbs.

**- D'après les vidéos, c'est son complice le meneur. Mais Walkins à l'air très sûr de lui. C'est Spenelli qui a ouvert le feu en premier, sur le vigile, qui a appuyé sur le bouton d'urgence, mais Walkins a mis une balle en pleine tête à l'autre.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- De sang-froid, sans aucune raison apparente. Spenelli l'a apparemment remis en place, pour ce geste et Walkins a tiré une balle chaque caméra de surveillance. **

**- Il ne voulait pas qu'on voit qu'il est mené.**

**- Une caméra extérieure, donnant sur la rue, montre qu'ils sont partis peu de temps après, en se séparant. Walkins tenait un gros sac de sport.**

**- Il a l'argent.**

**- Une partie, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de finir le cambriolage avec l'arrivée des policiers.**

Gibbs se tourne sur le lieutenant James.

**- D'après son dossier c'est un ingénieur expert en explosif ?**

**- Lui, c'est le petit génie, l'autre, les gros bras.**

**- La prison l'a rendu plus nerveux, plus sûr de lui.**

**- Ça change un homme en effet.**

Ziva intervient.

**- Gibbs, il faut agir. Il n'a plus rien à perdre. J'ai assez entendu les profils psychologiques de Ducky, pour vous dire que c'est un homme qui . . .**

**- Ne veut pas retourner en prison, quitte à mourir.** Gibbs avait dit cela en se retournant inquiet vers la station.

A ce moment McGee arrive en courant, essoufflé, avec son ordinateur portable dans les mains.

**- Patron, le propriétaire m'a dit qu'il y avait une porte derrière la station. . .**

Le lieutenant le coupe.

**- J'ai des hommes derrière. J'avais prévu le coup.**

**- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'elle donne directement sur la réserve. Une pièce close, qui mène sur une autre porte qui se trouve derrière la caisse. On pourrait passer par. . .**

A son tour Gibbs l'interrompt.

**- Trop dangereux, tant qu'on ne sait pas comment ils sont placés à l'intérieur.**

**- Si justement . . .** il ouvre son ordinateur qu'il pose sur le capot de la voiture. Il pianote rapidement sur plusieurs touches, sous l'œil vigilant de Gibbs et inquisiteur du lieutenant.

**Le propriétaire a deux caméras numériques qui diffusent et enregistrent sur son ordinateur qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Une, à la porte d'entrée, qui donne une vision d'une grande partie de la station, l'autre, au-dessus de la caisse, qui filme les clients quand ils paient. Il a mis ce système en place après . . .**

**- McGee !**

**- Euh, oui, pardon, enfin non, ça y est j'y suis.**

Il tourne l'écran pour que tout le monde puisse voir les images filmées par les caméras.

Le lieutenant James est vraiment stupéfait par cette ingéniosité.

**- Vous avez fait comment ?**

**- Il m'a suffi de pirater l'ordinateur du propriétaire grâce à un logiciel de partage, et de rentrer ainsi dans son système. Toutes les données de son ordinateur, sont maintenant sur le mien.**

**- Agent Gibbs, votre équipe m'épate.**

**- Elle n'est pas au complet.**

**- Elle le sera. Mes hommes et moi feront le nécessaire pour les sortir d'ici.**

**- Ainsi que le stagiaire.**

**- Il en va de soi. Dîtes-moi ce qu'on doit faire et on le fera.**

Gibbs fait un petit hochement de tête en remerciement.

Tout le monde regarde l'écran. McGee remarque le bandage d'Abby.

**- Patron, c'est Abby qui est blessée.**

**- J'ai remarqué McGee.**

Gibbs se reprend, voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de son agent.

**- Ca n'a pas l'air grave. Où est Tony ?**

**- Là, regardez Patron, on voit ses pieds. Il est attaché.**

**- Je n'ai pas mes lunettes. Ziva que fait Walkins ?**

Elle réfléchit et plisse les sourcils.

**- Un détonateur. Elle pointe du doigt l'écran. Regardez, Abby a une bombe qui en a un, mais le stagiaire non.**

McGee prend la parole.

**- Pourquoi en faire un autre ?**

Gibbs inspire fort et dans un soupir répond à la question.

**- Pour avoir plusieurs possibilités de tout faire exploser.**

**- Patron qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

**- Ce qu'on sait faire de mieux, après enquêter. On agit.**

A l'intérieur Walkins se lève, regarde sa montre et met le détonateur sur le stagiaire. Il actionne ensuite celui d'Abby. Il prend dans son sac, avec sa main gauche, une petite télécommande et appuie sur le bouton rouge en son centre. Une fois fait, il s'avance de Tony et lui coupe le ruban adhésif des jambes.

**- Lève-toi et pas de connerie sinon . . .** il pointe de son arme la tête d'Abby.

Il tend son téléphone à Tony.

**- Tu vas appeler ton collègue qui se trouve à l'extérieur et tu vas bien lui faire comprendre qu'il nous laisse partir tous les deux, sans que personne ne nous suive. Pour deux raisons. S'il me tue, je risque fort de lâcher ce bouton, ce qui déclenchera la bombe qu'il y a sur ton amie. Et vois-tu, cette télécommande à une portée de 3 kilomètres, de quoi les dissuader de nous suivre. Ensuite, si jamais ils réussissent malgré tout à m'avoir, ce qui est fort improbable, je ne pourrais pas me rendre à un point de rendez-vous à une heure précise. Mon cher complice, qui ne sera sûrement pas très content, se fera une joie d'appeler le téléphone sur la bombe du gamin, et là encore BOUM.**

**Ok ?**

Pour seul réponse Tony le fixe en crispant sa mâchoire d'énervement.

**- Bien, tu as trente secondes.**

Tony prend le téléphone et appelle sur le portable d'Abby.

Gibbs, Ziva et le lieutenant James étaient en train de mettre au point un plan, pendant que McGee continuait de regarder la retransmission des caméras de surveillance.

**- Patron, Walkins a fini et il a tendu un téléphone à Tony.**

Le téléphone d'Abby se met à sonner à ce moment-là.

Gibbs décroche aussitôt en mettant le haut-parleur.

**- Agent Gibbs.**

**- Gibbs c'est Tony.**

**- Ça va ?**

**- Ecoute, Walkins et moi on va sortir dans peu de temps. On va partir tranquillement en voiture. Il faut absolument que personne ne nous suive.**

**- Tony . . .**

**- Fais-le, sinon Abby sera dans l'obligation de rejoindre l'agent Todd. Ne joue pas non plus à faire comme Ari, tu perdras plus, que ce que tu gagneras, je te l'assure. Le directeur Shepard est, à mon avis, d'accord sur ce point.**

Walkins prend le téléphone.

**- Vous avez compris j'espère agent Gibbs. Vous avez encore 5 minutes pour ma voiture. Je la veux à côté de la mustang.**

**- Ecoutez, vous n'allez pas vous en . . .**

**- 5 minutes, **et il raccroche.

Gibbs à son tour, ferme le clapet du téléphone. Il donne un coup de pied dans la roue de la voiture face à lui.

Le lieutenant James s'avance.

**- Je ne comprends pas, votre directeur ce n'est pas Léon Vance ?**

**- Si.**

**- Alors pourquoi votre agent . . .**

**- Pour bien me faire comprendre que Walkins a tout prévu, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.**

Gibbs part vers la camionnette du NCIS rapidement.

**- DAVID avec moi.**

Ziva le suit au pas de course.

Le lieutenant se tourne sur McGee qui s'était remis à surveiller l'écran de son ordinateur.

**- Le directeur Shepard était le prédécesseur, c'est cela ?**

**- Oui, elle est décédée, ainsi que l'agent Todd, une balle dans la tête par un sniper, Ari.**

**- Particulier comme façon de dire les choses, mais excellent.**

**- L'agent DiNozzo est particulier, mais c'est aussi le meilleur.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kikou tout le monde.**

I'm very, very sorry. Je sais c'est nul de le dire en anglais mais je trouve que ça sonne mieux.

Donc, very sorry, pour ce retard. Moi qui d'habitude poste rapidement.

Enfin bref, voici la suite de ma fic, mais avant :

_Coco6-3-9-1 :_ Abby met tout le monde bouche bée, même ceux de l'agence quand il le faut.

_Pokilo :_ C'est vrai l'épisode 18 « Bombe humaine » de la saison 3 m'a inspiré pour la réplique de notre Tony.

_PinkBlueGreen :_ Plein de questions et seulement quelques réponses dans ce chapitre. Et moi qui d'habitude essaie de ne pas vous faire de crise d'AIPM et bien . . .

_Azylis :_ Tu veux savoir si Gibbs va pouvoir sauver tout le monde ? Et bien la réponse tout de suite ou pas.

_Lilisurnatural :_ J'espère que ton médecin te donnera ce chapitre pour savoir ce que tu en penses. Par contre ne t'attends pas à savoir qui est le complice dans ce chapitre.

_Gwenetsi :_ Gibbs en colère ? Je ne sais pas. Tu crois vraiment ?

_Lol59 :_ Merci de t'être jointe à mes lecteurs en espérant que la suite te plaira.

_Mwa 1503 :_ Les Happy end sont ma devise en temps normal mais peut-être que j'aie envie de changer. En tout cas c'est cool que tu m'aies rejoins pour cette fic.

Et pour toutes, merci pour vos reviews, je les adore. Et bien entendu, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

. . . . . . . . . .

Une fois derrière le camion du NCIS, Gibbs et Ziva mettent leurs gilets pare-balles. Gibbs met ensuite une oreillette et vérifie son arme.

**- Go !**

Ziva le regarde droit dans les yeux avec assurance.

Ils se dirigent rapidement vers McGee et lui jette un talkie-walkie. McGee le réceptionne et fronce les sourcils.

Gibbs tout en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la station.

**- Prévenez-moi du moindre changement et donnez-moi la position de Walkins dans deux minutes.**

**- Euh oui Patron mais . . .**

Ziva qui était déjà loin avec Gibbs lui répond en criant.

**- Canal 3, McGee.**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Walkins regarde sa montre. Il installe rapidement à la poignée de la porte d'entrée une ficelle qu'il relie à la bombe d'Abby.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**- Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire ce petit détail. Quand on va partir cela ne va rien faire. Par contre quand je vais refermer la porte derrière moi, cela déclenchera un petit mécanisme des plus ingénieux de ma propre invention. . .**

**- Vous êtes un grand malade.**

**- Merci. Et donc, ce que j'étais en train de dire, c'est que si un de ces stupides flics essaie de franchir la station. BOUM** et il se met à s'esclaffer de rire.

Tony s'avance d'un grand pas vraiment énervé.

**- Je vais te . . .**

Walkins lève sa main tenant la télécommande.

**- Oh pop pop, tu as oublié ceci je crois !**

Tony s'arrête dans sa lancée en le dévisageant avec toute la haine qu'il a pour cet homme.

**- Bien. **

Walkins lui défait ses liens aux mains.

**- Prêt pour la balade ?**

**- La voiture n'est pas là.**

**- Oh c'était juste pour les faire tourner en bourrique on va prendre ta Mustang, au moins je suis sûr qu'ils n'auront pas mis de système de repérage.**

**- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas de GPS ?**

**- Trop veille comme bagnole et au pire ça se casse. T'as vu, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le penses.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Pendant ce temps Gibbs et Ziva se mettent en position chacun d'un côté de la porte.

Ziva grâce à des crochets, essaie de déverrouiller la porte. McGee prévient Gibbs des changements.

_- Patron, Walkins a piégé la porte d'entrée et l'a relié à la bombe d'Abby._

_. . . . . . . . . . _

Au même moment Walkins et Tony sortent de la station. Tony tiens le sac de sport et Walkins est très près de lui dans son dos, avec son arme posée contre le cou de Tony. Son autre main est bien en évidence, avec la télécommande.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_- Patron, vite, ils sont sortis._

Ziva a fini de crocheter la serrure et commence à tourner la poignée quand Gibbs réalise que si la porte d'entrée est piégée, il se peut que celle de derrière aussi. Il se jette sur Ziva.

**- NONNNNN !**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

De l'autre côté, sous les ordres du lieutenant James, tout le monde regarde, impuissant, à l'enlèvement d'un agent fédéral. Tony monte dans sa propre voiture du côté conducteur. Il démarre et pose ses mains crispées sur le volant attendant que Walkins fasse le tour pour monter du côté passager. A peine eut-il le temps de rentrer dans le véhicule qu'une explosion se fit entendre.

Tony dans un chuchotement et complétement abasourdi.

**- Gibbs.**

**- Pars, grouilles-toi, vite ou je fais exploser le reste de la station.**

Tony obéit à contrecœur pour ne pas risquer la vie des autres personnes sur place. La voiture disparaît dans un virage au bout de la route.

A la station la panique s'installe.

McGee a vu partir son collègue sans rien pouvoir tenter et cette explosion le terrifie. Il se met à courir vers l'arrière de la station avec son talkie-walkie accompagné du lieutenant James.

**- Patron ? Patron vous m'entendez, Répondez ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou.**

Vous vouliez une suite alors la voilà. Vous avez de la chnace, moi aussi d'ailleurs, je devais avoir une journée horrible et finalement mon programme est annulé. Donc voili voilou.

_Coco6-3-9-1 :_ Mouais c'est un vilain pas beau ce méchant. Et tu crois vraiment que je vais faire souffrir Tony ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, si ?

_Pokilo :_ Une suite rapidement pour t'éviter une syncope.

_PinkBlueGreen :_ C'est bon t'es toujours là ? Pas de crise cardiaque j'espère ! Moi je veux ta reviewwww please.

_Lilisurnatural :_ Je vois qu'on a la même passion pour les belles voitures. Et de Tony évidement, aaahhh Tony.

Et bonne lecture, j'aime bien vous dire ça.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

McGee arrive derrière la station. Des hommes de la brigade de police s'activent. Le souffle de la bombe a cassé les vitres des voitures de police stationnées en face.

Malgré la fumée épaisse et les quelques flammes bordant l'encadrement de la porte, qui n'est à présent que débris, McGee s'avance.

**- Patron ! Ziva !**

Il entend tousser et aperçoit ses collègues au sol sur le côté. Il accourt à leur côté. Ziva s'assoit en se tenant le côté de sa tête.

Gibbs se lève difficilement. Il se met debout mais ne se redresse pas tout de suite. Il met ses mains sur ses jambes et se met à tousser.

McGee commence à prendre son bras mais Gibbs l'arrête.

**- Aidez . . . Ziva.**

Ziva essaie de se relever et McGee la stoppe.

**- Attends, reste assise. Les secours arrivent.**

A son grand étonnement elle obéit en silence.

Gibbs finit par se redresser. Sa vision est floue et il a la tête qui tourne. Il regarde autour de lui pour se situer et reprendre ses esprits. Il voit les pompiers en train d'éteindre le feu.

**- McGee, . . . comment va Abby ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

Gibbs ramasse un morceau de béton et le lance sur une vitre sur le côté. Il finit d'enlever les morceaux de verre avec sa main préalablement enveloppée avec sa veste.

**- Patron, laissez, je vais le faire, les ambulanciers vont vous ausculter.**

Gibbs continue comme si McGee n'avait jamais prononcé sa phrase.

**- DiNozzo ?**

**- Il est parti sous la menace de Walkins avec la voiture de Tony.**

**- GPS ?**

**- Non.**

Gibbs s'arrête et tourne sa tête brutalement vers son agent ce qui lui vaut un étourdissement, mais n'y prête pas attention.

**- Aucun moyen de les tracer ?**

**- Si, le lieutenant James les fait suivre avec un hélicoptère de la police.**

Gibbs le scrute dans les yeux et tout de suite McGee reprend.

**- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est banalisé et il est à bonne distance pour ne pas être repéré.**

Sur ces paroles Gibbs reprend son activité et une fois finie, se faufile à l'intérieur.

**- Idiot, tu as piégé les portes mais pas les fenêtres !**

. . . . . . . . . .

Tony conduit rapidement comme lui avait demandé Walkins.

Celui-ci met la radio et cherche la station des infos.

_- Le suspect a finalement réussit à s'échapper emmenant avec lui un otage, qui serait un agent du NCIS. Juste avant qu'ils ne partent, deux agents du même service ont fait déclencher une bombe en passant par derrière. Nous ne savons pas encore s'il y a des survivants. Et d'après le lieutenant James qui a bien voulu répondre à deux de nos questions, nous pouvons vous dire que la station reste piégée avec les deux autres otages toujours à l'intérieur. Le quartier est évacué par les forces de l'ordre, dans le cas d'une éventuelle, entre guillemet nouvelle explosion, avec les pompes à essence à proximité. C'était Samantha . . ._

Walkins éteint la radio.

**- Et ben, je fais la une de toutes les informations depuis ce matin.**

Tony se contente de resserrer ses mains sur le volant.

**- Oh, ne fait pas la gueule, Di, Di quoi déjà ?**

**- . . .**

**- On a cas dire Dilami. C'est pas mal comme jeu de mot. Tu ne trouves pas ? Toi qui es mon nouvel ami.**

Tony ne répond toujours pas et se concentre pour ne pas craquer tant qu'ils ne sont pas en zone hors de portée pour la télécommande, même un peu plus, on ne sait jamais.

**- Ce n'est pas de ma faute quand même si tes copains ont voulu me faire un mauvais tour, par derrière en plus.**

**- . . .**

**- C'est drôle quand même, toi qui était si bavard plus tôt dans la matinée. Enfin bref.**

Son téléphone sonne. Il pose son arme entre les jambes pour décrocher.

**- N'oublie pas Dilami, deux possibilités, alors pas de bêtises. Je te fais confiance.**

**Allô ! . . . Merci Gio, moi aussi je trouve que j'ai assuré . . . on arrive dans environ une heure, une heure trente . . . Non, je ne lui ai pas dit qui tu étais, tu veux que je le fasse ? . . . Tu as raison, je pense qu'il aime les surprises. . . A t'à l'heure.**

Il raccroche et reprend son arme.

**- Hein tu aimes les surprises ?**

**- . . .**

**- Bon comme tu veux, **et il allume la radio pour cette fois -ci mettre de la musique.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Gibbs après s'être frayé un chemin dans la fumée, arrive dans la boutique de la station. Il y découvre pratiquement tous les rayons au sol. La bombe a fait pas mal de dégâts à l'intérieur également. Il enjambe doucement les différents produits à terre, affaibli lui-même par l'explosion. Mais ses forces lui semblent revenir d'un coup quand il découvre la laborantine et le stagiaire au sol.

Abby le voit et Gibbs se presse d'arriver vers elle.

**- Giiibbsss. Je suis si contente de te voir.**

Il s'accroupit.

**- Vous allez bien ?**

Steve répond en premier.

**- Sortez-nous de là s'il vous plaît !**

**- T'inquiète, c'est ce qui est prévu.** Il regarde la ficelle attachée à la bombe d'Abby.

**- On a de la chance la ficèle s'est enlevée de la poignée avant que vous ne tombiez.**

Il prend son couteau après avoir pris le soin d'examiner les liens entre les bombes et coupe la corde qui les attache entre eux. Il les aide ensuite à s'assoir. Il regarde le bandage du bras d'Abby couvert de sang et pose ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, sur ses joues humides de larmes.

**- Ca va toi ?**

Pour réponse Abby secoue la tête négativement.

**- On va t'enlever cette saloperie. Tu entends ?**

**- Où est Tony ? Dis-moi qu'il est dehors avec McGee et Ziva ? Dis-moi que vous avez eu ce salopard ? Dis-le-moi Gibbs.**

**- Abby calmes-toi.**

**- Où est-il ? Il n'est pas là, hein ? Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, Walkins a réussi à partir, c'est-ça ? Et . . . et où est Ziva pour désamorcer ce bidule truc ? Oh mon dieu, elle est blessée, ou pire, NON, pas pire, il ne faut pas que ça soit pire. C'est déjà trop, mais elle est blessée ? Et toi aussi regarde tu saignes dans le cou.**

Gibbs enlève sa main de la joue d'Abby et touche l'arrière de sa nuque. Il regarde ses doigts ensanglantés et serre les dents, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait été touché dans l'explosion, mais cela explique ses vertiges.

**- C'est rien Abs. Tony est en effet parti avec Walkins mais je m'en occupe, tu as confiance en moi ?**

**- Question idiote.**

Gibbs lui sourit.

**- Et Ziva elle a été un peu secouée mais . . . **

**-Je vais bien. **

Gibbs se retourne pour voir ses deux agents s'avancer vers eux.

**- Ziiivaaa ! J'ai eu si peur. T'es sûr, tout va bien ?**

**- Ca va aller Abby.**

Ziva se met vers le stagiaire et examine la bombe.

**- Je vais commencer par désamorcer celle-ci. Le téléphone est le détonateur, s'il sonne, elle se déclenche. Et je pense que ce jeune garçon doit avoir pas mal de contacts.**

**- Mon nom est Steve mademoiselle.**

Ziva lui fait un clin d'œil et un sourire pour le rassurer.

**- On ne peut pas tout simplement enlever le téléphone ou décrocher la bombe.**

**- C'est un peu plus compliquer Steve.**

Gibbs les rejoint.

**- Tu vas y arriver ? !**

**- C'était une question ou une affirmation ?**

**- Les deux.**

**- Je vais y arriver.**

**- McGee sortez.**

**- Pardon.**

**- J'ai dit sortez.**

**- Je ne crois pas, non.**

Gibbs se tourne vers lui.

**- Vous discutez un ordre direct McGee ?**

**- Je reste.**

**- Vous ne sortez pas pour le risque d'une explosion, car j'ai confiance en Ziva, mais j'ai besoin de vous dehors.**

**- Pour ?**

Gibbs soupire pour éviter de s'énerver devant l'entêtement de son agent.

**- Surveillez le lieutenant James qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises en mettant la vie de DiNozzo en danger. Et commencez des recherches sur son complice, ils vont sûrement aller le retrouver et . . .**

**- On pourrait les devancer en trouvant l'endroit où ils peuvent aller. J'y vais tout de suite patron. **

McGee commence à partir et se retourne sur Gibbs.

**- Vous savez patron, . . . je n'ai rien pu faire pour Tony. Walkins le tenait en joue et, et il avait la télécommande. C'était trop risqué. Je suis dés . . .**

**- Je sais tout ça McGee, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Mais maintenant on, . . . vous allez tout faire pour l'aider à être libéré, avant que lui-même fasse ce qu'il ne devrait pas faire.**

**- Il est parti presque en même temps que l'explosion.**

**- Raison de plus. Il doit sûrement croire que . . .**

Gibbs ne finit pas sa phrase mais tout le monde comprend ce qu'il veut dire. Et Tony ne doit pas chercher à les venger. McGee pince ses lèvres et reste pensif en sortant de la station.


	9. Chapter 9

**Petit Kikou,**

Je suis si triste, j'ai envie de pleurer, mais je suis grande je vais me retenir.

Vous voulez peut-être savoir pourquoi ? Et ben, beaucoup de gens me lisent, me mettent dans les histoires à suivre . . . et presque personne ne me laisse de reviews, ce n'est pas le plus important, mais ça fait tellement plaisir. Pourtant j'accepte les reviews anonymes grâce à Gwen et PBG.

Heureusement que j'ai une philosophie, c'est de toujours finir ce qu'on a commencé, sinon, pour mes adorables lecteurs depuis le début, vous n'auriez pas de suite.

Bon sinon :

_Coco6-3-9-1_ : C'est vrai je l'avoue je suis cruelle, tellement que ce chapitre ne va pas t'annoncer que des bonnes nouvelles. Désolé mais j'espère que tu vas aimer quand même.

_Gwenetsi :_ J'aurais tellement voulu t'envoyé à Bethesda, dommage. Une autre fois.

PinkBlueGreen : Je ne sais pas si Tony aura le temps de tenter quelque chose, on verra. Et un petit indice juste à toi alors chut. Les personnages principaux sont Abs et Tony. Cela veut dire que . . .

_Lilisurnatural :_ J'ai l'impression qui te saoul Gio, non ? Et ce n'est pas fait exprès pour McGee ce n'est pas du plagiat mais maintenant que tu le dis ça y ressemble, un peu (moi je suis fan de la mustang fastback peu importe la couleur et l'année, j'adore)

_Azylis :_ Je le dis : Ne panique pas, mais en même temps on connait tous Tony et son côté loyal envers ses amis alors . . .

Je vous laisse lire ce court, très court chapitre mais je ne pouvais pas le terminer autrement.

Bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**- Tourne à droite, maintenant.**

Dans le virage Walkins regarde par la fenêtre et aperçoit l'hélicoptère.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **

Tony regarde dans son rétroviseur mais ne voit rien.

**- C'est tes copains ? Et réponds-moi, sinon je fais tout péter.**

**- On a fait trop de kilomètres.**

**- On retrouve sa voix ! C'est bien, mais tu veux tenter le coup ?**

**- Je ne vois personne nous suivre.**

**- L'hélicoptère, là sur la droite.**

Tony se penche un peu pour regarder par la fenêtre côté passager.

**- J'en sais rien, on ne dirait pas un hélico de la police.**

**- Je ne vais pas prendre de risque,** il prend son téléphone et compose le numéro de Steve.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Pas très futé pour un agent fédéral. A ton avis ?**

**- Attends, je vais les semer.**

**- Semer un hélico et puis quoi encore !**

**- Je sais comment faire.**

**- Il me reste plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton appel. Tu as deux minutes, pas plus.**

**- Il m'en faudra qu'une.**

Il met le pied au plancher, ce qui fait coller au siège Walkins sous la surprise. Tony prend un virage à toute vitesse et la voiture passe sous un tunnel.

Dans l'hélicoptère, le pilote prévient le lieutenant James.

**- Lieutenant vous m'entendez ?**

**- Cinq sur cinq.**

**- Nous sommes peut-être repérés. Le suspect a accéléré d'un coup.**

**- Ca ne veut rien dire, et de toute façon ils sont déjà loin pour que la télécommande soit encore fonctionnelle.**

**- J'attends vos directives lieutenant.**

**- Continuez de les suivre, l'équipe du NCIS est en train de désamorcer les bombes.**

**- A vos ordres.**

Le pilote coupe la communication et son co-pilote lui fait remarquer que la voiture n'a toujours pas franchit la sortie du tunnel.

**- C'est vrai, c'est étrange, vu à l'allure où ils allaient.**

**- C'est pas normal Pete.**

L'hélicoptère stagne sur place au-dessus du tunnel, mais la Mustang de Tony ne réapparait toujours pas.

**- Ok, j'appelle une patrouille.**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Pendant ce temps à la station-service, le silence règne.

Abby à les yeux fermés et mordille l'intérieur de ses lèvres. Steve regarde sur un côté, le regard dans le vide. Gibbs se frotte le front, fatigué de tous ses évènements. Il regarde Ziva en train d'examiner la bombe.

**- Bon vous êtes prêt, j'y vais.**

Ziva, après avoir prononcé ces mots, coupe un fil. Elle attend quelques secondes et arrache le téléphone.

Elle souffle un bon coup de soulagement et sourit.

**- Et d'une. **

Elle défait le scotch qui retient la bombe à Steve et l'enlève. Ce dernier se lève aussitôt.

**- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, vous êtes super.**

**- Fais-moi plaisir, je m'appelle Ziva, c'est mieux.**

**- D'accord.**

Gibbs pose sa main sur l'épaule du stagiaire.

**- Sors maintenant. Un policier et des ambulanciers vont te prendre en charge dehors, et prévenir ta famille.**

**- Merci pour tout et bonne chance pour votre collègue.**

Gibbs le remercie en lui serrant la main et le stagiaire sort de la boutique. Gibbs se tourne sur Abby, où Ziva était déjà en train d'examiner la bombe en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'avance.

**- Un problème ?**

**- . . .**

**- Ziva ?**

**- Je n'ai rien touché et un compte à rebours c'est mis en route.**

**- QUOI ?**

Il se penche pour voir un petit écran avec des chiffres rouges qui indique 1:00, 0:59, 0:58, 0:57. . .

**- FUMIER, il nous a bien eu.**

Au même moment McGee rentre essoufflé.

**- Patron, on a un problème. On a perdu la trace de Tony.**

**- COMMENT ?**

**- Ils sont passés sous un tunnel avec la voiture de Tony et n'en sont pas ressortis.**

**- Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître !**

**- Une patrouille a vérifié. La Mustang était en plein milieu de la route, sans personne et un mort. Ce n'est pas Tony. Ils ont changé de voiture.**

**- Et MERDE, Ziva ?**

**- Vingt secondes.**

**- Activez.**

McGee regarde Abby, puis la bombe et comprend la situation. Il observe Ziva avec son couteau dans les mains passer et repasser au-dessus d'un fil vert et d'un fil jaune.

Gibbs perd patience en voyant le minuteur affichant dix secondes.

**- Zi-Va.**

**- Je, je, je ne peux pas si je . . .**

Abby ferme les yeux de plus en plus fort et McGee regarde cette scène stoïque.

Gibbs prend son couteau, s'accroupit et coupe les deux fils à trois secondes de la fin.

Le minuteur continue, deux, un . . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde.**

Voici une petite suite, mais c'est toujours pareil, je ne pouvais pas, du moins je n'avais pas envie de la terminer autrement.

_Coco6-3-9-1 :_ Ah Tony n'avait pas le choix pour les flics sinon Boum. Et si tu veux savoir si Abby est sauvée je t'invite à lire la suite.

_Gwenetsi :_ Je vais me lancer un défi. Avant la fin de ma fic je t'envoie à Bethesda. Ça va être difficile car généralement je finis mes chapitres cool et tu es coriace. Mais je vais essayer.

_PinkBlueGreen :_ Non je ne veux pas ta mort car j'aime trop tes reviews, mais c'est sûr que c'est marrant d'envoyer les lecteurs à Bethesda.

_Alco00 :_ Ce n'est pas égoïste t'inquiète pas mais j'avoue que ta review me fait hyper plaisir. Et pour étrangler le méchant pas beau y a déjà une longue file d'attente. Je te garde une place s'il reste vivant.

_Lilisurnatural :_ Moi tuer Gibbs ? ou Abby ? ou Tim ? non, je ne suis pas comme ça par contre Tony . . . je plaisante. Ou pas. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, mais ta review est trop mignon-chou.

Donc voili voilou, merci pour vos coms qui sont supers comme d'hab et bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Zéro.

Le dernier chiffre s'affiche et rien ne se passe. Abby décide finalement d'ouvrir les yeux un par un. McGee ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et Ziva, fait un grand soupir de soulagement. La bombe n'a pas explosé. Abby et les autres sont hors de danger.

Gibbs défait la bombe et aide Abby à se lever. Elle se jette dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. Gibbs se défait au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Tu vas aller à l'hôpital Abs.**

**- Non, non, je ne crois pas. Tony a besoin de moi.**

**- Il faut faire soigner . . . soigner ton bras.**

McGee s'avance soucieux.

**- Ca va patron ?**

Gibbs commence à se diriger vers la sortie.

**- Ziva tu l'accompagnes, pour faire toi aussi un examen.**

**- Et vous ? Vous êtes blessé à la nuque ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. **

**- McGee, essayez de voir s'il y a des caméras de surveillance à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. . . du . . . du . . .**

Il s'arrête et ferme les yeux pour vaincre le vertige qui l'assaille, mais il perd connaissance en tombant au sol, sous les regards impuissants et inquiets de ses agents. Ils se précipitent tous en courant vers lui. Ziva prend les devants en lui tapotant la joue.

**- Gibbs ! Gibbs ! McGee va chercher les secours vite.**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Une voiture se gare prés d'une grange, dans un vieux ranch en dehors de la ville. Un homme en sort, un cigare à la bouche et s'avance vers la personne sortant de la voiture. Il le prend dans ses bras et lui fait une tape amicale dans le dos. Il le salue avec une voix grave et un accent italien très prononcé.

**- Stuart Walkins, mon vieux frère. Content de te revoir. Je suis épaté, tu t'en es sorti comme un chef.**

**- Merci Gio. Je suis content aussi.**

**- Tu as l'argent ?**

**- Evidement, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais me faire la belle après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble.**

**- Ah tu sais on ne sait jamais.**

**- Pas avec la famille.**

**- En parlant de ça, il est où ?**

**- Dans le coffre.**

**- Le coffre ?**

**- Mouais, j'ai eu l'occasion de le faire.**

**- Tu crois que c'était utile ?**

**- Ecoute Gio, je suis là, sans flic à l'horizon, mais lui je crois qu'il m'aurait causé des problèmes.**

Giovanni s'avance de la voiture et ouvre le coffre. Il y voit Tony inconscient.

**- Il n'a pas changé. Tu n'y es pas allé trop fort j'espère.**

**- Un coup de cross dans la nuque. C'est son deuxième de la journée mais ça va aller.**

**- De toutes façons tu as eu raison, c'est un malin.**

Giovanni ne quitte pas du regard l'agent recroquevillé dans le coffre.

**- La vie est bizarre. Je ne l'avais pas oublié mais je m'en fichais de lui. Quand tu m'as parlé d'un agent qui commençait par Di j'ai tout de suite pensé à lui. Je voulais juste lui faire rappeler que j'étais toujours là et qui j'étais. Maintenant que je le vois, j'ai envie de le voir souffrir. On va l'immobiliser. Tu m'aide à l'emmener ?**

**- Pas de problème.**

Les deux hommes le prennent par-dessous les bras et le hissent en dehors du coffre. Ils le trainent ensuite jusqu'à la grange en lui faisant trainer ses pieds au sol.

**- On le met où ?**

Giovanni lâche Tony.

**- Tiens, viens m'aider Stu.**

Stuart lâche également Tony qui s'écrase à terre dans la poussière et la fine couche de paille qui jonche le sol. Ils enlèvent des caisses et des sacs. Une fois fait Giovanni soulève une trappe au sol.

**- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un sous-sol dans la grange.**

**- Hey Stu, tu ne peux pas tout savoir sur mes bottes secrètes. Aller emmène-le.**

Stuart tire tant bien que mal Tony, toujours inconscient, par les bras et le pose à l'entrée de la trappe.

**- J'y vais en douceur ou non Gio ?**

Et sans répondre Giovanni pousse le corps de Tony avec son pied, ce qui le fait basculer dans l'escalier en bois menant au sous-sol.

Les deux hommes le regardent dévaler les escaliers. Stuart sourit.

**- Ok, je vois que vous n'êtes pas en très bon terme.**

**- Tu ne me le fais pas dire. Fais-moi plaisir Stu, attache-le solidement avec cette corde et enlève-lui sa ceinture ainsi que ses chaussures.**

**- D'accord pour l'attacher, mais pourquoi le reste ?**

Giovanni tourne les talons et jette son cigare au sol avant de l'écraser de la pointe de ses chaussures.

**- Pas de question, fais-le, et il se dirige vers la sortie.**

**- Referme bien la trappe derrière toi et remets une ou deux caisses dessus.**

**- Tu pourrais m'aider, **se plaint Stuart,** elles sont super lourdes ces caisses !**

**- Si tu fais tout ce que je dis dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures, je te donne ma part du casse de la banque. Si tu me pose plus de question, du pourquoi du comment, je rajoute 500 milles, ok ?**

Sans attendre la réponse, Giovanni disparait après avoir quitté la grange.

Stuart se retourne sur la trappe et regarde Tony mal en point quelques mètres plus bas.

**- Je ne connais pas votre histoire mais grâce à toi, je vais me faire un paquet de fric. Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Kikou tout le monde.**

Pas grand-chose à dire mis à part que voici la suite, que j'ai depuis hier mais j'attendais une review de quelqu'un sur le chapitre précédent.

_Coco6-3-9-1 :_ C'est marrant c'est toujours toi qui review en premier, c'est cool. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour poster. Et hélas pour toi ce n'est pas tout de suite que tu vas savoir qui est Gio.

_PinkBlueGreen : _J'adore ta review. Elle est géniale tout comme l'épisode Hiatus :) Et c'est vrai je suis fière qu'on me traitre de cruelle. Quant à savoir pour la ceinture et les chaussures il va falloir que tu patientes.

_Gwenetsi :_ Hélas, ce n'est pas avec ce chapitre que je t'enverrais à Bethesda, quoique s'il y a un agent du NCIS tu pourrais aller lui faire un p'tit coucou, non ? non, bon tant pis. Et, oui, Gibbs reste un homme comme les autres.

_Tayloune :_ Je savais que tu allais revenir. Et tu me fais honneur en me mettant en premier dans tes auteurs favoris. Il faudra que tu patientes pour Gio et sinon merci pour le compliment.

_Lilisurnatural :_ Ben alors ! Je voulais attendre ta review du chapitre précédent car j'adore tes coms mais bon tu n'as pas dû avoir le temps t'inquiètes je sais ce que c'est. Je poste quand même, pour ne pas qu'il y ait une trop longue attente.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews que j'aime et bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Il ouvre les yeux doucement avec toute la difficulté que cela engendre. La lumière qu'il perçoit, lui tenaille la tête.

Il regarde autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre où il est et pourquoi. Sa mémoire a un peu de mal à refaire surface. Il remémore en chuchotant tout ce dont il se souvient.

**- Abby, station, bombe, Walkins, tunnel . . . mais oui et merde.**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Dans un tout autre endroit, un autre homme se réveille également avec les mêmes difficultés. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est là, ni comment il est arrivé là.

**- Abby, station, bombe, Walkins, tunnel. . . c'est pas vrai. **

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**- Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**- Agent Gibbs.**

**- Peu importe.**

**-Croyez-moi y a une différence.**

**- Bien, mais vous ne devez pas vous lever et. . . laissez ça tranquille.**

En effet Gibbs est à l'hôpital. Il s'est souvenu des derniers évènements, et avait crié le nom de son agent sénior, ce qui avait fait venir une infirmière.

A présent, il enlève les patchs de contrôle qu'il a sur tout le torse.

**- Ma chemise, où est –elle ?**

**- Agent Gibbs, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous, vous n'êtes pas en état. Oh, mais c'est pas vrai vous ne devez pas faire ça.**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce distributeur à calmants, il me faut toutes mes capacités,** et en même temps il enlève l'intraveineuse qu'il a, à sa main gauche.

**- Ca suffit, je vais chercher un médecin.**

**- C'est ça, allez-y !**

L'infirmière sort d'un pas rapide et bouscule Ducky qui s'apprêtait à rentrer.

**- Oh excusez-moi monsieur.**

**- Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle ?**

L'infirmière tout en se dirigeant dans le couloir à la recherche d'un médecin lui crie :

**- Votre ami est vraiment une tête de mule.**

Duchy ouvre de grands yeux en entendant ces propos. Il se tourne et aperçoit Gibbs boutonner sa chemise, assis sur le rebord de son lit. Il entre doucement.

**- Jethro qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Ça se voit, non ? **

**- Tu dois te reposer.**

**- Tony a besoin de moi.**

**- Pas dans ton état.**

**- Combien de temps que je suis là ?**

**- Une heure, mais tu as subi un choc à la . . .**

**- C'est déjà trop. Où sont les autres ?**

**- Jethro s'il te plaît, écoutes-moi.**

Gibbs finit de lacer sa chaussure et se lève face à Ducky.

**- On a des nouvelles de Tony ?**

**- Jethro, tu ne pourras pas l'aider si tu y vas aussi fort. Tu vas perdre connaissance si tu continues.**

**- Je me sens très bien.**

**- Tu es sous antalgiques pour le moment mais après . . .**

Gibbs enfile sa veste.

**- Un café remplacera. **

Ducky soupire d'exaspération et comprend qu'il ne sert à rien d'insister.

**- Au moindre vertige, je veux que tu me préviennes, d'accord Jethro ?**

**- Si y a que ça pour que tu me laisses tranquille et réponde enfin à mes questions.**

Un médecin pénètre dans la chambre suivi de l'infirmière.

**- Que se passe-t-il ici ?**

**- Je sors.**

**- Agent Gibbs je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, C'EST UNE PRISON ICI OU QUOI !**

**- Calme-toi Jethro. Ecoutez Docteur ?**

**- Docteur Stone, vous êtes ?**

**- Docteur Mallard. Je vais prendre en charge l'agent Gibbs et je me tiens responsable s'il lui arrive quelque-chose, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**- Dans ce cas, agent Gibbs vous devrez signer une décharge.**

**- Je signerais tout ce que vous voulez mais faites vite.**

**- Je vais chercher les documents, en attendant laissez mon infirmière vous mettre un pansement à votre poignet, je vous prie.**

Gibbs regarde la manche de sa veste du côté où il y avait l'intraveineuse et y voit du sang s'écouler.

**- Ce n'est pas la. . . **

**- Jethro, il y en aura pour cinq minutes.**

Gibbs lève les yeux en l'air et s'assoit sur le lit pour que l'infirmière puisse le soigner.

**- Bon, Ducky, maintenant tu peux répondre à mes questions.**

Cela fait sourire le légiste.

**- Abigail s'est fait soigner son bras. Elle a eu droit à quelques points de suture, mais cela l'a plutôt amusé. Ce qui est étonnant d'ailleurs parce que d'habitude la plupart des gens . . .**

**- Ducky !**

**- Oh pardon Jethro. Ziva a fait un examen et n'a rien. Juste un mal de tête. Elles ont rejoint Timothy au NCIS. Je crois qu'ils font des recherches sur un certain Spennelli.**

**- Tony ?**

**- La dernière fois que j'ai eue des nouvelles, elles n'en étaient pas de bonnes.**

**- Viens-en au fait.**

**- Il n'y avait malheureusement pas de caméra de surveillance à l'intérieur du tunnel. Timothy a visionné les caméras urbaines à la sortie du tunnel et ne les a pas repérés. Pour l'instant.**

Gibbs regarde Ducky inquiet. Il contracte sa mâchoire et ferme ses yeux un instant, pour refouler ses sentiments.

**- Ca y est agent Gibbs, c'est fini.**

Aussitôt, il se lève et redescend la manche de sa veste. Au même moment le docteur revient avec les papiers de sortie que Gibbs signe rapidement. Il sort de la chambre suivi de Ducky.

**- Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais légiste.**

**- Ah oui. C'est vrai j'ai oblitéré ce point. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un médecin des morts puisse avoir le droit au titre de superviseur d'un vivant. D'un bien vivant de plus est.**

Malgré la situation les deux hommes se mettent à sourire.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Pendant ce temps, dans le sous-sol de la grange, Tony s'assoit tant bien que mal avec ses mains dans son dos, liées entre-elles par une corde, elle-même descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles, également ligotées.

Il regarde autour de lui et n'arrive pas bien à définir où il est. Il regarde au plafond une ampoule encerclée par un grillage, qui diffuse une lumière faible.

Il s'inspecte ensuite du regard et aperçoit sa chemise déchirée au niveau de l'avant-bras avec une grande écorchure.

Il papillonne des yeux, car du sang s'écoule le long de son front. Auparavant allongé, celui-ci s'échappait sur le côté mais plus maintenant qu'il est redressé.

Il grimace de douleur au moindre geste.

**- Waouh, je me suis fait rouler dessus par un rouleau compresseur. **

Il regarde l'escalier.

**- Mouais, d'accord j'ai compris. Mais c'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Il ferme les yeux pour réfléchir et revoit la scène du tunnel.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_Flash-back_

_**- J'espère pour toi Dilami que tu as une bonne idée.**_

_**- T'inquiète, j'ai vu ça dans un film.**_

_Il tire le frein à main en plein milieu du tunnel, ce qui fait un grand crissement de pneu pendant que la voiture fait une embardée et se stoppe en travers des deux voies._

_**- Mais t'es malade mon pote !**_

_**- Tu veux semer l'hélico, non ?**_

_**- Oui mais . . .**_

_**- Et moi je ne veux pas que mon amie meurt, alors on change de véhicule.**_

_**- Excellent, vraiment excellent.**_

_Les deux hommes sortent de la voiture et regarde une berline pénétrer dans le tunnel. Tony lui fait signe de s'arrêter._

_Un homme d'une trentaine d'année en sort._

_**- Vous avez eu un accident messieurs, tout va bien ?**_

_Tony s'avance avec le sourire._

_**- Oui on vous remercie, mais il nous faudrait votre voiture.**_

_**- Je vous demande pardon.**_

_Tony le regarde droit dans les yeux et prend un air sérieux._

_**- S'il vous plaît ne résistez pas.**_

_**- Mais, mais je ne comprends pas.**_

_Walkins s'avance et lui pointe son arme sur lui. _

_**- Et là vous comprenez mieux ?**_

_L'homme lève ses deux mains en l'air._

_**- D'accord d'accord, mais s'il vous plaît ne me faites rien, ma femme attend un bébé.**_

_Tony se tourne sur Walkins._

_**- C'est bon, viens.**_

_**- Avant on le met dans ton coffre.**_

_**- Ça ne sert à rien.**_

_**- Au si, cela nous évitera qu'il prévienne les flics trop tôt et nous on aura le temps de disparaître. . . **_

_L'homme interrompt la discussion._

_**- Pas de problème mais ne me faites rien.**_

_**- Dilami, fait lui ses poches pour voir s'il n'a pas de portable.**_

_Tony se retourne sur l'homme et commence la fouille._

_**- Je suis désolé.**_

_L'homme fronce les sourcils sur ces paroles et comprend que lui aussi n'est qu'un simple otage quand il voit Walkins s'avancer et frapper Tony d'un grand coup de cross dans la nuque._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tony rouvre les yeux.

**- Le salaud. Il a dû me mettre dans le coffre ensuite et m'emmener dans ce trou. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi.**

Il se remet à réfléchir.

**- Mais oui, Gio. C'est ce Gio qui voulait me voir. Gio. Qui ça peut être ? Gio, Giovanni. Giovanni ce doit être ça . . .**

Ses yeux se ferment de nouveau mais cette fois-ci sans qu'il le décide et juste avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscient prononce dans un chuchotement.

**- Giovanni Spennelli.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Petit coucou, tout petit.**

Oui, je me fais toute petite moi aussi, parce que ce chapitre est tout petit rikiki et en plus je ne vais pas pouvoir poster le prochain rapidement. Disons vendredi au mieux.

_Gwenetsi :_ Le doc', c'était juste un petit clin d'œil amicale. Je n'arriverais pas à t'envoyer à Bethesda alors c'était juste pour te faire sourire. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas mal prit.

_Coco6-3-9-1 :_ Oui c'est vrai, j'aime poster rapidement, on verra si je peux continuer à le faire. Voici la suite en espérant te satisfaire.

_PinkBlueGreen :_ Ping ? Pom-pom girl? Mouais bizarre. J'espère que PBG va mieux et pourra lire ce chapitre. Mais peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle arrête cette drogue de fic. Nan, je plaisante PBG.

_Ayahne :_ Personne n'aimerait être à sa place encore plus maintenant.

_Lilisurnatural :_ Cool, deux reviews, je t'adule. Alors pour l'âme de bisounours, je déconseille ce chapitre, pour l'esprit cannibale, je plains les médecins, et pour Lili j'espère qu'elle va adorée.

_TayLoune :_ Bon je sais que tu n'as pas eu le temps de lire avant, mais comme je sais que tu vas le faire, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir mis dans tes auteurs préférés. J'suis la première, cool.

Alors bonne lecture à toutes.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**- Abby, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**- Gibbs n'est pas là, on est d'accord ?**

**- Oui mais . . .**

**- Tony non plus ?**

**- Je sais tout ça mais . . .**

**- Ziva est en probation ?**

**- Abby !**

**- Non, non, McGee. Tu n'as pas le choix. **

**- Oui mais si Vance l'apprend on est mal.**

**- Tu es mal, moi j'y suis pour rien. C'est Toi le chef d'équipe. Et puis c'est pour retrouver Tony, on, enfin non, Tu ne fais rien de mal. Tu enquêtes c'est tout.**

**- C'est du piratage Abby.**

**- Tu l'as déjà fait je te signale.**

**- Oui, sous les ordres de Gibbs. Et p****ourquoi on ne leur demande pas ?**

**- Franchement McGee, tu te vois aller leur demander. Ils ne voudront jamais. Non, je te le dis, c'est la seule solution.**

**- Du piratage, voilà ce que c'est.**

**- Tu vas me le dire combien de fois et . . . ouh tu m'énerves. **En même temps elle le pousse en arrière, ce qu'il le fait s'asseoir sur la chaise derrière lui.

**- Abby, si on se fait prendre, je n'aurais plus qu'à aller nettoyer les toilettes publiques.**

Elle le pousse maintenant, par le dossier de la chaise, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant l'écran de son ordinateur.

**- Mais non McTrouillard, Gibbs ne laissera pas Vance faire ça.**

**- McTrouillard ?**

**- Tu m'as cherché. C'est comme ça que Tony t'aurait appelé s'il avait été là.**

**- Je ne suis pas un trouillard.**

**- Bien, alors fais-le. En plus, on est que tous les deux. Ziva est dans l'open space, elle nous préviendra s'il y a quelqu'un qui arrive.**

McGee tourne la tête d'un coup et la pointe du doigt.

**- Ah, tu vois, même toi, tu sais qu'on risque notre place.**

Abby fait faire une demi-rotation à la chaise pour que McGee soit face à elle.

**- Bon, ça suffit on perd du temps. McGee, c'est pour retrouver Tony. TONY, notre Tony, mon Tony.**

Elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et pose ses mains sur chacune des cuisses de McGee.

**Celui qui m'a sauvé des tirs d'Ari alors que j'étais ici, dans mon laboratoire. Celui qui a sauvé Gibbs de la noyade alors qu'il a les poumons fragiles. Celui qui est allé en Somalie sauvé Ziva des griffes de Saleem. Celui qui ferait tout pour toi, quitte à donner sa vie. Alors franchement pirater les dossiers du FBI ce n'est rien à côté de TOUT ça. S'il pouvait le faire, pour l'un de nous, il le ferait.**

**- Tu as raison Abby, au travail.**

Elle se relève et prend la direction de l'ascenseur, pendant que McGee, commence à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur à toute vitesse.

**- Bien, moi je vais chercher les provisions de survie. Caf-Pow à volonté aujourd'hui.**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Au même moment Tony reprend connaissance, réveillé par un bruit. Une musique plus précisément. Il ouvre les yeux doucement et aperçoit face à lui une chaise vide d'occupant et une petite table avec un tourne-disque dessus, d'où s'échappe la mélodie. Il fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension et écoute plus attentivement la musique saccadée. Il ouvre de grands yeux une fois qu'il a reconnu l'air qui lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs et s'agite pour essayer de se défaire de ses liens mais sans succès.

Tony se met à crier de toutes ses forces.

**- SPENNELLI, tu m'entends. . . OH, Giovanni, ne fais pas le sourd. Viens là, vas-y, ose venir me regarder dans les yeux. . . Alors tu n'oses pas, c'est ça. Et dire que maintenant ton surnom c'est l'Intouchable, c'est un peu fort pour toi. C'est plutôt le Lâche. . . GIO, je sais que tu es là. . .**

Tony s'arrête quand il entend la trappe s'ouvrir. Il lève la tête en direction des escaliers et voit descendre une personne.

**- Ah Walkins, que me vaut ta visite.**

Sans un mot Walkins se met face à lui. Tony l'observe. Walkins laisse se dérouler une ceinture de sa main, la ceinture de Tony ce qui le fait déglutir. Il se met à le fixer.

**- Alors comme ça tu es le larbin de Giovanni le Lâche.**

**- Ce n'est pas un lâche et moi encore moins un larbin.**

**- Oh, excuse-moi. Mais dis-moi qui c'est qui commande, c'est bien lui, c'est ça ?**

**- La ferme.**

**- C'est lui, je le savais. Je le connais plus que ce que tu ne le crois. Il se sert de toi et une fois qu'il n'aura plus besoin de toi, couic, fini, plus de Stuart Walkins. Niette, nada, plus aucune trace.**

**- Tu dis n'importe quoi, ça fait dix ans qu'on travaille ensemble.**

**- Waouh, j'avoue qu'il a battu son record. **

**- Et il était là, à ma sortie de prison.**

**- Tu as fait de la prison ? Je parie que c'était de sa faute. Et toi, parce qu'il est revenu, tu crois que c'est un grand homme. Mais tu sais pourquoi il est revenu ? Pour pas que tu le balances, s'assurer que tu es toujours son petit joujou.**

**- Tais-toi, tu dis n'importe quoi et tu n'es pas en mesure de faire ton malin DiNochien.**

**- Je ne suis plus ton ami, que c'est triste.**

**- Tu ne l'as jamais été. Gio, lui, c'est comme mon grand-frère.**

**- Franchement, regardes-toi Stu, à la station tu étais ton propre maître, maintenant tu te fais diriger comme une marionnette. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis à toi, de l'argent, une autre vie, des filles peut-être?**

**- J'ai dit LA FERME. **Il fait un pas en avant vers Tony en faisant claquer la ceinture dans le vide.

**C'est vrai, il m'a envoyé fermer ta grande braille et je vais m'en donner à cœur joie. Et je te garantis que là, tu voudrais qu'il soit présent pour me donner l'ordre de me calmer.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kiloucoucou.

Ouais je sais j'suis nulle.

Bref, donc voici la suite plus tôt que prévu. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous ? Mais vous me le rendez bien avec vos superbes reviews que j'aime. Merci.

_Coco6-3-9-1 :_ C'est très difficile pour un DiNozzo de se taire mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il le fait. Tu verras plus tard.

_PinkBlueGreen :_ Je n'enfreindrais pas une autre règle du TBC, mais bon les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes non ? Et merci pour l'info AIPM.

_Lilisurnatural :_ Bon retour parmi nous. J'ai fait la com à Abby. Du Tibbs dans ce chapitre, pas sûr. Et tu as complètement raison, car moi-même j'en suis une : vive les folles.

_Tayloune :_ Un petit indice, mmm, attend je réfléchie, Tony avait une mère. Voilou, chouette comme indice, non ? Et non tu ne m'as jamais dit que j'étais une sadique. Pourquoi j'en suis une ?

_Gwenetsi :_ Je ne savais pas que le chapitre précédent était merveilleux, mais merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Et toi qui n'aimes pas le bashing ce chapitre est pour toi, c'est un peu un challenge.

Voili, voilou, bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . **

Ziva est dans l'open space. Elle est debout devant l'écran plasma et regarde avec attention les vidéos de surveillances urbaines à l'entrée du tunnel.

**- Où est McGee, Ziva ?**

Se croyant seule, elle sursaute et se tourne légèrement pour voir à ses côtés Gibbs déjà en train d'observer l'écran. Elle met la vidéo en pause.

**- Gibbs ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

**- Je recherche mon agent.**

**- Vous auriez dû rester à l'hôpital, vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur tout-à-l 'heure.**

**- Je vais mieux et toi ça va ?**

**- Ça ira mieux quand Tony sera parmi nous.**

**- Nous le serons tous. Des nouvelles ?**

**- Et bien la victime dans le tunnel n'avait plus ses papiers sur elle. J'ai lancé une recherche dans les fichiers pour savoir s'il est fiché et ainsi trouvé son permis pour savoir quelle voiture il avait. Pas de résultat pour l'instant.**

**- C'est la mustang de Tony, là, qui entre dans le tunnel ?**

**- Oui.**

Elle appuie sur la souris et l'écran se coupe en deux montrant ainsi une photo.

**- Voici la victime. J'essayais de le repérer dans une des voitures entrantes et ainsi savoir quelle voiture ils ont pris. J'ai fait pareil pour la sortie pour repérer Tony mais rien.**

Gibbs fronce les sourcils.

**- C'est possible de mettre les deux vidéos en même temps sur l'écran ?**

**- Oui bien sûr.**

Elle va vers son bureau, pianote un instant et les vidéos se mettent sur le plasma. Elle revient vers Gibbs.

**- Une idée ?**

**- Une intuition.**

Ils regardent un petit moment les vidéos en silence.

**- Ziva, met la vidéo de l'entrée sur pause . . .** **avance maintenant . . . voilà stop.**

Elle plisse les yeux.

**- C'est la même voiture on dirait.**

**- Tu arrives à voir les plaques ?**

**- Non, il faudrait faire un zoom et une analyse pour rendre la vidéo plus nette.**

Gibbs va vers son bureau.

**- Fais-le Ziva et compare les plaques pour voir si c'est bien la même voiture. Ils ont fait demi-tour j'en suis sûr pour brouiller les pistes, mais il faut confirmation.**

**- Ben, c'est plutôt Abby qui fait cela en temps normal, mais. . .**

Gibbs se tourne sur elle.

**- Mais ?**

**- Avec McGee, ils font des recherches sur Spennelli.**

**- Le lieutenant James ne vous a pas donné son dossier ?**

**- Il n'a pas grand-chose sur lui. Apparemment le FBI a un dossier gardé confidentiel à son propos.**

**- C'est un simple cambrioleur, pourquoi le FBI entre en jeu ?**

**- C'est ce qu'essaient de découvrir McGee et Abby ?**

**- Et ils ont dû réussir.**

Gibbs et Ziva se tournent pour voir l'auteur de cette phrase.

Gibbs le salue d'un hochement de tête.

**- Fornell.**

**- David. Gibbs. Je crois qu'on a, à ce parler.**

**- Mon bureau ?**

**- Ton bureau.**

Les deux hommes se dirigent vers l'ascenseur. Ils y pénètrent et au bout de quelques secondes Gibbs le stoppe. Fornell prend un chewing- gum et en tend un à Gibbs.

**- T'en veux un ?**

**- Non.**

**- J'ai appris pour DiNozzo et la bombe qui a failli te tuer. Tu ne devrais pas te trouver à l'hôpital ?**

**- Tobias, tu n'as pas d'autres questions ?**

**- Si. Pourquoi tes agents sont rentrés dans mon système ?**

**- Spennelli.**

**- Tu veux savoir quoi ?**

**- Son lien avec Walkins.**

**- Celui qui a enlevé DiNozzo?**

**- Mmm.**

**- Allons-y alors.**

**- Merci Fornell.**

**- Tu me revaudras ça.**

Gibbs appuie sur l'étage du laboratoire d'Abby et l'ascenseur se remet en route.

**- Tu as déjà pris mon ex-femme, ça ne te suffit pas ?**

**- Je peux te garantir que ce n'était pas un cadeau.**

**- Je te crois.**

Ils arrivent au laboratoire et y pénètrent.

McGee et Abby sont en pleine lecture du dossier de Spennelli. Gibbs se racle la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

Abby se lève d'un coup et se jette dans ses bras.

**- Giiibbbs, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux.**

**- J'allais mieux jusqu'à ce que tu m'empêches de respirer.**

Abby se défait et remet d'un balayage de sa main la veste de Gibbs en place.

**- Désolée.**

**- Vous avez piraté le FBI ?**

Fornell observe du coin de l'œil sans un mot.

**- C'est pas moi, c'est McGee, **elle avait dit cela en le pointant du doigt.

McGee se lève à son tour.

**- Ce n'est pas vrai, . . . enfin si, c'est moi qui l'aie fait, mais c'est Abby qui a eue l'idée.**

Gibbs embrasse le front d'Abby.

**- C'est du bon boulot Abs.**

Les deux jeunes gens se regardent et Abby fait un grand sourire sournois à McGee qui n'en revient pas.

**- Vous avez son dossier ?**

**- Une partie, il nous manque un code. Une vraie forteresse, pourtant tu sais que notre Roi des Elfes est doué dans ce jeu, mais là j'avoue qu'on a du mal.**

Gibbs se tourne sur Fornell.

**- Pourquoi tant de précautions pour un cambrioleur de banque ?**

**- Il n'est pas que ça.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Trafiquant de drogue et tueur en série.**

**- Pourquoi la police n'est pas au courant ?**

**- C'est un de nos hommes, du moins c'était.**

**- Fornell !**

**- Il travaillait sous couverture pour le FBI y a des années, mais il s'est trop pris au jeu.**

**- Il a retourné sa veste !**

**- Et c'est devenu un des plus grand trafiquant en tuant les concurrents.**

**- Vous ne l'avez jamais eu, cela m'étonne de toi.**

**- Il faut le prendre en flagrant délit.**

**- Immunité ?**

**- Tu as tout compris.**

**- Mafia italienne ?**

**- On pense.**

**- Tu penses ?**

**- On avait perdu sa trace depuis cinq ans. On n'a plus jamais entendu parler de lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

**- Tu sais qui c'est pour lui Walkins ?**

**- Son complice depuis un p'tit moment c'est tout, aucun lien particulier.**

McGee se lève.

**- Y a un truc qui m'échappe pourquoi continuer le braquage des banques, au risque de se faire prendre ?**

**- Pour faire parler de lui sûrement, il aime jouer avec nous.**

Abby regarde Gibbs inquiète et dit tout bas.

**- Gibbs !**

**- Un problème Abby ?**

**- Je viens de me rappeler un truc. Un truc horrible en plus, mais avec les bombes, l'enlèvement de Tony, toi à l'hôpital et tout et tout, je n'ai pas l'habitude comme vous, et j'aurais dû m'en rappeler avant . . .**

**- Abby !**

**- Un truc vraiment pas bon. Quand on était à la station, Tony a voulu désarmer Walkins.**

**- Quand tu as reçu la balle.**

**- Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il m'avait dit de me mettre à l'abri, je ne l'ai pas fait, le coup est parti, j'ai crié, il s'est retourné et W . . .**

**- Abby, Abby, personne n'en veut à Tony, d'accord.**

**- Promis ?**

**- Promis, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?**

**- Ben Walkins était au téléphone et il a dit à ce Gio, comme il l'appelle, que c'était un agent fédéral qui s'appelait Di et Spennelli a dû finir son nom.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?**

**- Walkins lui a demandé s'il le connaissait et je pense qu'il a dû dire oui. Gibbs, Walkins voulait tuer Tony, je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait fait si Spennelli ne le connaissait pas, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a décidé de l'emmener avec lui.**

Gibbs se tourne vers Fornell.

**- Tu le savais ?**

**- Non, bien sûr que non.**

**- Un lien avec la famille DiNozzo ?**

**- J'en sais rien Gibbs, je te le dirais si je le savais.**

**- C'est pas vrai ! **

**- Une coïncidence qu'ils soient italiens tous les deux. C'est peut-être une veille affaire pour DiNozzo. La police enquête de son côté sur Spennelli depuis des années sans savoir pour les meurtres.**

**- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, Tobias. Comment il tue ses victimes ?**

**- Toujours la même méthode. Son complice fait exploser les locaux où se trouve le trafic et lui s'occupe du chef.**

**- Comment Tobias ?**

**- Il nous envoie les chaussures de la victime avec une photo d'elle.**

**- Les chaussures ?**

**- Sa marque de fabrique. Les italiens sont des fétichistes des chaussures.**

**- Et ensuite ?**

**- Il nous appelle pour nous dire où se trouve le corps.**

**- Longtemps après ?**

**- Une semaine.**

**- Dis-moi qu'il a tué que des trafiquants ?**

**- Hélas non. Deux agents du FBI infiltrés également. **

**- Vous savez que c'est lui et vous ne pouvez rien faire ?**

**- Je suis aussi dégouté que toi. Tant qu'on ne l'a pas pris en flagrant délit on ne peut rien faire.**

**- N'espère pas que mon agent soit ta preuve. **

**- Mon témoin, rien d'autre.**

**- Je vais le retrouvé et n'essaie pas de me mettre en dehors de cette affaire. C'est mon agent et le NCIS est concerné maintenant.**

**- Je n'avais pas l'intention de me mettre en travers de ton chemin, je te propose même mon aide.**

**- Je veux que tous les rapports d'autopsies de ses victimes soient remis à mon légiste. Et je veux tout le dossier de Spennelli au complet. Pas de cachoteries.**

**- Tu peux compter sur moi Gibbs.**

**- Je sais, je sais.**

Gibbs se tourne sur l'écran d'ordinateur et fixe la photo affichée, celle de Spennelli. Il serre sa mâchoire et crispe ses poings.


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou.**

Voici la suite.

_Coco6-3-9-1 :_ Il manque encore quelques pièces du puzzle avant de pouvoir retrouver Tonychou, si l'équipe y arrive.

_Gwenesti :_ Gibbs sera toujours égal à lui-même du moins j'espère. Et ce chapitre est un peu court mais bon.

_Lilisurnatural :_ Tu veux vraiment des nouvelles de Tony, alors lis ce chapitre ma belle, tu m'en diras ce que tu en penses.

_PinkBlueGreen :_ Moi aussi j'adore Fornell et sa relation avec Gibbs. Ils me font rire. Et Tony, ben . . . et ta review est nickelle.

_Tayloune :_ Comme je sais que tu aimes, je te fais un p'tit message. Gibbs est de retour et j'espère que les deux chapitres vont te plaire.

Et toujours un grand merci pour vos coms et bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**- C'est toi qui m'as dit de le faire taire.**

**- Mais pas de nous ****us****le tuer.**

**- Eh Gio, je croyais que tu voulais lui régler son compte ?**

**- C'est exact, moi, pas toi.**

Walkins se tourne pour éviter le regard de son complice qui est très énervé.

**- Je suis désolé Gio.**

**- Le mal est fait Stu, je ne peux plus faire confiance en toi.**

Cette fois-ci Walkins se retourne d'un coup et se met bien droit pour essayer d'être à la hauteur de Gio, qui est plus grand.

**- QUOI ?**

**- Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je ne vois pas pourquoi on resterait ensemble.**

Walkins pose son index sur le torse de Gio et le pousse à plusieurs reprises.

**- Je ne suis pas ton larbin mais ton complice. Tu n'es pas mon chef.**

**- Enlève ton doigt tout de suite Stu.**

**- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire. Me faire disparaitre c'est ça, c'est DiNochien qui me l'a dit avant que je ne lui fasse sa fête.**

**- DiNozzo.**

**- Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant.**

Spennelli fixe du regard Walkins et lui prend sa main rapidement en la tordant sèchement. Walkins ne peut s'empêcher de crier de douleur et se tourne pour éviter que son poignet ne se casse. Mais Spennelli ne le lâche pas, au contraire il serre la main, replie le bras de Walkins dans son dos et lui assène un coup de pied derrière les jambes. Walkins se retrouve ainsi à genoux. Toujours en le tenant fermement, par derrière, Spennelli se penche et lui chuchote dans son oreille.

**- Tu m'appartiens, tu entends. Je t'ai donné du travail y a dix ans, je t'ai hébergé et je t'ai tout appris.**

Walkins serre les dents de douleur par la position.

**- Je t'ai pas mal aidé avec mon savoir-faire en explosifs.**

Spennelli resserre encore plus sa prise.

**- R-I-E-N n'est Irremplaçable Stuart. ****J'étais là à ta sortie de prison et je te dis que tu m'appartiens.**

**- D'accord, d'accord, relâche-moi maintenant.**

**- Pourquoi je ne te tuerais pas ?**

**- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.**

**- Tout ?**

**- Promis, mais arrête s'il te plaît.**

Spennelli le relâche et Walkins s'écroule au sol. Il frotte son poignet en regardant Spennelli s'allumer un cigare.

**- Prêt pour ta première mission ?**

Walkins se lève et fait face à Spennelli qui lui tend un paquet.

**- Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse et je le ferais.**

**- Bien. Je vois qu'on s'est compris.**

**- Absolument.**

**- Mmm, tiens prends ça et déposes-y au siège du NCIS.**

**- Pas au FBI ?**

**- On va changer de joueur, au FBI on les connait par cœur. Pour que DiNozzo soit resté au NCIS, c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas être n'importe qui.**

**- Tu ne veux pas me dire ton lien avec lui ?**

**- Pourquoi je le ferais ?**

**- Ok, je m'en fiche après tout. A la station y avait leur laborantine, une gothique, elle m'a fait une tirade sur son équipe et je ne pense pas que c'était du vent. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des moins que rien.**

**- Tant mieux. On va enfin rigoler un peu.**

**- Et si ça tourne mal ?**

**- Y a pas de raison, et au pire il suffit de retourner en Italie. Où est la ceinture ?**

**- Pourquoi faire ?**

**- Stuart mon ami, tu me fatigues avec tes questions.**

**- Ok, ok, pardon, elle est en haut dans la grange.**

**- Mets-là avec les chaussures.**

**- Je la nettoie.**

**- Non.**

**- Mais y a mes empruntes dessus.**

**- Idiot, je te rappelle qu'ils savent qu'il est avec toi.**

**- Heu ouais c'est vrai.**

**- Pfff, parfois je me demande si t'es vraiment un p'tit génie.**

**- Je te l'ai déjà prouvé, non !**

**- Mouais. Bon l'essentiel c'est que sur la ceinture y a le sang de DiNozzo et ça remplacera la photo.**

**- Nouveaux joueurs, nouveaux jouets, nouvelles règles.**

**- Ben voilà, là je te retrouve. Aller files et ne te fais pas prendre, je te rappelle que tu es recherché par toutes les polices.**

**- Je vais y arrivé comme à chaque fois.**

**- Bien et n'oublies pas de revenir Stu.**

**- Il en va de soi.**

**- Seul.**

**- Avec moi-même.**

**- Pas la peine de te dire que j'ai des ressources si tu me doubles.**

**- Pas la peine, j'en suis sûr.**

**- Tout est clair alors ?**

**- Comme de l'eau de roche.**

**- C'est parfait tout ça. Ne fermes pas la trappe, il fait trop sombre ici.**

Walkins monte l'escalier qui mène à la grange et Giovanni s'assoit sur la chaise. Il met de nouveau en route le tourne disques et s'installe confortablement en mettant ses pieds croisés sur la table. Il tire une grande bouffée sur son cigare et rejette tout doucement la fumée sur le corps de Tony allongé au sol.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**- Gibbs.**

**- Léon.**

**- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.**

**- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps.**

**- Comme tu veux. Le directeur du FBI m'a appelé, et est d'accord pour une collaboration.**

**- Fornell nous a déjà fourni ce dont on avait besoin.**

**- Je ne me fais pas souci de ce côté-là, mais plutôt venant de toi. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies que c'est Leurs criminels.**

**- C'est Mon agent, Léon.**

**- C'est pour ça que j'ai fait des recherches.**

Vance tend un dossier à Gibbs qui le réceptionne et l'ouvre.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Le dossier personnel de Spennelli.**

**- On l'a déjà.**

**- Il vous manque une partie que même le FBI n'a pas.**

Gibbs fronce les sourcils et commence à lire deux trois lignes.

**- C'est sur sa vie en Italie.**

**- Et oui Gibbs, ça sert parfois d'être diplomate. Le directeur du siège du NCIS d'Italie a des connaissances et a réussi à m'en faire parvenir une copie. Ainsi vous pourrez faire son lien avec DiNozzo.**

Gibbs reporte son attention sur Vance.

**- Pourquoi Léon ?**

**- Disons que DiNozzo est aussi mon agent ! **Il avait dit cela en faisant un clin d'œil à Gibbs.

Gibbs le remercie d'un hochement de tête et sort du bureau du directeur avec le dossier.


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou à toutes.**

Donc voici la suite, je vous remercie encore et encore pour vos reviews, j'adore. Vraiment merci.

_Lilisurnatural :_ Gio les gros bras, Stu la cervelle stupide. Hihihi. Un peu de nouvelles de Tonychou dans ce chapitre. J'ai dit un peu.

_Coco6-3-9-1 : _Ah Gio et Tony, c'est compliqué pour l'instant, mais tu comprendras bientôt et tu verras c'est simple.

_PinkBlueGreen :_ Tu sais j'ai déjà tué Tony dans «Cœur », alors une fois de plus ! Et j'ai tout compris de ta review car je pense pareil sur Vance.

_Gwenetsi :_ Alors le 910 avec papa DiNozzo ? Moi je ne l'ai pas vu encore. Et je savais que tu allais aimer la conservation avec Vance.

_Ayahne :_ T'as pas de chance ma pauvre. Mais en tout cas c'est cool, une review pour chaque chapitre.

_Tayloune :_ Important : Avis de recherche sur une super revieweuse. Nan je plaisante je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps.

Et pour ne pas changer je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Tony respire lentement et bruyamment. Il ouvre les yeux difficilement et sa vision reste floue. Sa tête est posée sur le sol brut de terre et de poussière qu'il respire à chaque inspiration, ce qui n'arrange pas son état. Il se met à tousser et soulève un peu la tête pour reprendre un peu d'air sain. Il repose sa tête d'épuisement. Le moindre mouvement lui procure une douleur insupportable dans tout le corps. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il perçoit un bruit. Un bruit qu'il entendait déjà avant à vrai dire mais qu'il croyait lointain. Maintenant qu'il a complétement repris ses esprits, il se rend compte que ce bruit est juste à côté de lui. Il relève doucement la tête et aperçoit une silhouette assise sur la chaise face à lui. Il fronce les sourcils pour mieux visualiser qui c'est, mais la personne est à contre-jour et il est difficile de voir son visage surtout que sa vision n'est toujours pas revenue à la normale, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu dans quel état se trouve son corps et son mal de tête persistant qu'il a depuis qu'il est ici. Il arrive à voir d'où provient le bruit. La main de l'homme face à lui s'amuse à ouvrir et à fermer un briquet en métal.

**- Wal . . . Walkins ?**

L'effort qu'il a dû fournir pour poser cette question, le surprend lui-même et sa tête retombe au sol lourdement sans qu'il le veuille.

L'homme s'arrête de jouer avec son briquet et se lève.

**- Non.**

C'est le seul mot prononcé avant qu'il ne monte les escaliers pour sortir de ce sous-sol. Il referme dans un claquement la trappe. Tony ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous ce bruit sourd mais il s'avoue que le manque de lumière à présent lui fait du bien et reperd connaissance.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Gibbs ferme le dossier personnel de Walkins. Il avait voulu l'étudier lui-même. Il enlève ses lunettes et les pose sur son bureau. Il regarde en direction du bureau de Tony et se frotte le front avant de se mettre la tête dans ses mains fatigué par cette histoire et l'inquiétude.

**- Heu patron !**

Il se lève d'un coup comme si de rien n'était pour faire face à McGee.

**- Vous allez bien ?**

**- Vous avez retrouvé la voiture ?**

**- Oui, enfin, non. On ne sait pas où elle est encore, mais on sait quelle voiture ils ont pris. Vous aviez raison, on a comparé les plaques et grâce à un logiciel de reconnaissance des visages . . .**

**- McGee c'est obsessionnel je crois. On n'a pas le temps. Je veux les résultats rien d'autre.**

McGee affiche rapidement sur le plasma une image sur arrêt d'une berline grise. Et zoome sur le conducteur.

**- C'est Walkins qui conduit à présent et il a fait demi-tour. On pense que Tony est . . .**

**- Dans le coffre.**

**- C'est exact.**

**- Il n'aurait pas laissé se faire tuer un homme devant lui.**

**- Vous pensez qu'il s'est interposé et que Walkins l'a, enfin lui a. . .**

**- Je ne pense rien McGee, j'affirme que Tony n'est pas mort. Giovanni Spennelli, c'est lui qui veut le voir.**

**- D'ailleurs on n'a pas trouvé son lien avec Tony. On pense que c'est tout simplement une enquête qu'il a dû avoir quand il était policier. Ziva est en train de faire des recherches dessus.**

**Gibbs se tourne sur le bureau vide de Ziva.**

**- Normalement elle devrait le faire. Je l'ai appelé sur son portable quand j'étais avec Abby à son labo.**

**- Elle est allée se rafraîchir.**

McGee s'installe à son bureau.

**- Je vais faire les recherches.**

Gibbs commence à partir de l'open space.

**- Pas la peine McGee, ce n'est pas ça, et disparaît du couloir.**

**- Heu d'accord, et je fais quoi moi maintenant.**

**- Tu devrais trouver une solution pour retrouver Anthony au plus vite.**

**- Ah Ducky ! Tu cherches Gibbs ?**

**- En effet où est-il ? J'aimerais lui faire part de mes découvertes, hélas pas bonnes du tout.**

**- Il est allé au toilette je crois.**

Son téléphone de bureau sonne. Il décroche.

**- Bureau de l'agent spécial Timothy McGee . . . c'est super, j'arrive Abby . . . non il n'est pas là . . . mais tu en as déjà bu plus d'une di . . . d'accord j'ai rien dit je vais te chercher un caf-pow, même si je pense que tu ne devrais. . .**

Il regarde son combiné et s'adresse plus à lui-même qu'à Ducky toujours présent attendant Gibbs.

**- J'en reviens pas, elle m'a raccroché au nez.**

**- Elle se fait beaucoup de soucis pour Anthony, c'est normal qu'elle soit un peu surmenée.**

McGee raccroche et se lève.

**- Nous le sommes tous Ducky.**

**- Je sais, mais elle était avec lui dans la station et a subi un choc émotionnel important.**

McGee fait une moue ennuyée et secoue la tête nerveusement d'avoir réagie ainsi. Il se dirige vers l'ascenseur.

**- Dis à Gibbs, que je suis allé la rejoindre, et qu'elle a trouvé un moyen plus rapide que les caméras urbaines pour retrouver Tony.**

Ducky lui répond malgré le fait qu'il soit seul à présent.

**- Et plus tôt sera le mieux, sinon je ne crains qu'il soit trop tard pour notre ami.**

. . . . . . . . . .

Gibbs s'arrête devant la porte des toilettes. Il hésite à entrer, mais vu les circonstances se décide. Il entre doucement et aperçoit Ziva devant la glace au-dessus du lavabo en train de se regarder le visage mouillé et ses deux mains posées sur le rebord.

Gibbs s'avance et se met derrière elle. Ziva ne bouge pas et continue de se regarder. Il lui pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule sans un mot. Elle ferme les yeux un instant et se retourne brusquement face à Gibbs avec les larmes aux yeux.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure.** Elle regarde ses mains tremblantes. **Jamais ça ne m'était encore arrivé. A cause de moi la bombe aurait pu exploser. Abby était en danger, nous l'étions tous, et, et je n'y suis pas arrivée, je n'ai rien pu faire.**

**- Elle n'a pas explosée.**

Ziva lui refait face.

**- Ce n'est pas grâce à moi. Je suis tellement désolée Gibbs.**

Gibbs prend un ton plus dur.

**- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Ziva ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir peur.**

**- Pas à moi, Gibbs.**

**- Tu n'es plus au Mossad Ziva. Tes collègues de travail sont devenus Tes amis, Ta famille.**

**- Je sais, mais . . .**

Gibbs lui met son index sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle se taise.

**- Chut. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher agent David. Avant tu agissais pour exécuter des ordres, maintenant tu agis avec ton cœur, et les décisions sont toujours plus dures à prendre quand on aime la personne qui est en danger.**

Il enlève son doigt et Ziva se met à pleurer. Gibbs est gêné de la situation. La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu ainsi, c'était après son coma, et c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait pu recouvrer la mémoire.

**- Il n'y a pas que ça Gibbs, je suis, enfin, j'ai l'impression d'être impuissante. J'ai peur de ce qu'il aurait pu arriver, j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut se passer. De ne pas retrouver Tony à temps.**

Gibbs la prend dans ses bras.

**- On va le retrouver. Tu m'entends Ziva, on va le retrouver, il le faut. Je ne permettrais pas le contraire. Je ne Me permettrais pas de le perdre.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kikou.**

Voici une petite suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise quand même.

_Coco6-3-9-1 :_ Ziva a juste eu un petit moment de faiblesse ce qui est humain, mais cela ne dure pas normalement.

_Tayloune :_ Un autre indice, oh ça n'aurait plus de charme, mais tu y es presque. Quoi, c'est un indice ? Ah oui.

_PinkBlueGreen :_ Le plus important c'est de reviewer et je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir le temps, moi-même dans ce cas ces temps-ci.

_Lilisurnatural : _Du Tiva ? Bah si Tony reste en vie pourquoi pas. Et moi une chipie ? Hi c'est vrai.

_Gwenetsi :_ Tu as raison le 910 est top, sauf la fin je trouve. Et sinon ce pique-nique, bien passé ?

_Ayahne :_ Pas de combat dans ce chapitre mais des révélations. Plus tard peut-être.

Et sinon merci à toutes pour vos reviews et bien sûr je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Gibbs et Ziva arrivent dans l'open space comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais Gibbs sent tout de suite qu'il allait apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle quand il aperçut Ducky pensif devant le bureau de Tony. Les deux agents s'approchent de lui.

**- Ducky !**

Le légiste se tourne vers eux avec un léger sursaut de surprise.

**- Ah Jethro.** Il voit les yeux de Ziva rouge et fronce les sourcils. **Tout va bien Ziva ?**

**- Ca va mieux.**

**- Ducky, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?**

**- Giovanni Spennelli a deux modes opératoires pour tuer ses victimes.**

**- Pour les dealers et pour les agents du FBI.**

**- C'est exact. Pour les premiers, il les laisse s'affaiblir petit à petit. Leurs contenus stomacaux étaient vides et souffraient d'une grande déshydratation.**

**- C'est la cause de la mort ?**

**- Oh ça l'aurait été de toute façon, mais juste avant il leur a injecté une surdose de cocaïne ce qui leur a été fatal.**

**- Pour les agents du FBI ?**

**- Flagellés avec une lanière en cuire, plus exactement avec une ceinture, battus aussi. Par contre il les nourrissait et les soignait.**

**- Pour les garder en vie plus longtemps.**

**- Je dirais plutôt pour les voir souffrir plus longtemps.**

**- Comment les a-t-il tué ?**

**- Une balle dans chacun des membres mais pas toutes à la fois. Les blessures les plus anciennes pour les deux, ont été les bras, d'abord le gauche puis le droit, puis les jambes, la gauche puis la droite. Puis une dernière dans le cœur. Mais d'après le rapport d'autopsie, une des victimes était déjà décédée de ses blessures avant.**

**- Ziva dans le rapport du FBI, combien de temps ont-ils disparu ?**

**- Entre le moment où les locaux des dealers ont explosé et la trouvaille de leur corps, une semaine. Les agents du FBI eux deux semaines.**

**- Ducky, leur mort coïncide-t-elle avec leur découverte ?**

**- Hélas non. Ils étaient tous décédés trois jours avant.**

**- Gibbs, il y a autre chose. Les dealers ont été déposés vers les locaux du FBI. Les deux agents eux ont été abandonnés dans une décharge.**

**- Ce que vient de nous apprendre Ziva, Jethro, nous montre que Spennelli a un profond dégout pour les agents fédéraux. En effet, la violence de la mort, nous prouve que c'est une vengeance personnelle, comme lui-même était un agent avant. Et le fait qu'il s'en débarrasse dans un endroit indigne de présence humaine est la preuve, qu'à présent il les dénigre. Alors que la mort lente que procure la famine est plus une vengeance professionnelle, pour prouver à tous qu'il contrôle le marché de la neige. Mais reprend son rôle d'agent en les remettant au FBI.**

**- Comme s'il croyait qu'il rendait service ?**

**- C'est cela. Reste à savoir maintenant comment il considère Anthony. Comme une vengeance professionnelle ou personnelle.**

Gibbs va pour répondre mais fût coupé par son téléphone portable qui se met à sonner. Il décroche.

**- Gibbs . . . on arrive Abby,** et raccroche aussitôt. **Merci Ducky. Ziva avec moi, McGee et Abby ont une piste pour la voiture.**

Les deux agents partent rapidement en direction du laboratoire, laissant Ducky seul de nouveau.

**- En espérant que ce ne soit pas pour les deux raisons.**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Les deux agents arrivent au laboratoire. Ils y voient Abby et McGee pianotant chacun sur un ordinateur, ne se rendant pas compte de leurs présences.

**- Abby, tu m'as fait venir !**

Elle lève un doigt en l'air pour lui faire signe d'attendre deux secondes.

**- McGee ?**

McGee se tourne pour lui répondre.

**- Euh oui patron. Abby a eu une super idée. **

Abby se lève et prend la suite. McGee se remet face à son ordinateur.

**- Oui Gibbs. Jason Lewis.**

**- La victime du tunnel.**

**- C'était un concessionnaire **

**- Et alors ?**

**- Giiiibbsss, il était riche.**

**- Sa voiture était une simple berline.**

**- Avec un tout nouveau système de repérage.**

**- Abby s'il te plaît.**

**- C'est comme un téléphone, comme ça, si on lui l'a volait, il pouvait la retrouver.**

**- On peut la tracer ?**

**- Si on s'en sert oui.**

**- Et c'est le cas ?**

**- Je ne t'aurais pas appelé sinon.**

**- Ils sont où ?**

**- Le problème c'est qu'on a eu un petit souci de code mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Déjà il a fallu traquer les codes confidentiels de son ordinateur. Ensuite on a dû . . .**

McGee la coupe en se levant d'un coup.

**- C'est bon, on l'a.**

**- Où McGee ?**

**- Sur le parking du NCIS.**

**- QUOI ?**

**- Il a dû se servir de la carte d'accès de Tony.**

Gibbs se précipite à l'extérieur du labo.

**- Ziva, McGee avec moi.**

. . . . . . . . . .

Sur le parking Walkins roule doucement pour ne pas attirer les regards. Il regarde les différentes voitures quand il y en a une qui sort du lot. Il s'arrête devant elle et sort de la berline avec son paquet. Il effleure le capot du bout de ses doigts en souriant.

**- Ok là ça sera parfait. C'est la seule voiture rouge du parking.**

Il dépose son paquet sur le toit de la voiture et fait le tour de celle-ci.

**- Je parie que cette Mini est à une fille. **Il regarde vers les locaux du NCIS**. Je me demande où tu es** **ma gothique**.

Il aperçoit sur sa gauche quelqu'un avec une arme à quelques voitures de lui. Il tourne sa tête à droite et aperçoit une autre personne.

**- Et merde.**

Il s'accroupit rapidement et s'allonge sous la voiture de Ziva.

Quelques secondes plus tard les agents arrivent. Gibbs regarde dans la berline, pendant que Ziva et Mcgee se mettent chacun d'un côté de la Mini-cooper.

**- Patron, y a un carton sur la voiture.**

Gibbs s'avance à son tour en ayant pris le soin de prendre les clefs de la berline qui étaient restées sur le contact.

**- Il ne doit pas être loin. Il a dû être dérangé. Ziva tu contrôles vers l'ouest, je prends l'est. McGee** **mettez-vous un peu en retrait et appelez les démineurs. J'en doute, mais c'est peut-être une bombe.**

Les deux agents acquiescent d'un hochement de tête. Ziva et Gibbs s'éloignent en restant sur leur garde avec leurs armes à la main et vérifient les alentours.

McGee prend son téléphone portable en même temps qu'il fait quelques pas sur le côté pour se mettre à l'abri d'une éventuelle explosion. Il compose le numéro des démineurs et attend une réponse.

Walkins en profite pour sortir de dessous sa cachette. Il s'avance à pas de chat derrière McGee et l'enlace rapidement de son bras au niveau du cou en mettant un couteau sous sa gorge.

**- Tu vas tranquillement raccrocher ton téléphone sans geste brusque.**

McGee obtempère.

**- Bien, maintenant tu le jettes par-dessus le muret.**

Toujours dans le silence McGee obéit.

**- Est-ce que tu as les clefs d'une voiture.**

**- Non.**

**- Menteur.**

**- C'est vrai.**

**- Dans ce cas tu ne me sers à rien.**

Walkins bouge lentement sa lame vers l'oreille de McGee, prêt à l'égorger.


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou.**

Bon pas de réponse individuelle aujourd'hui, désolée, mais au prochain promis.

En tout cas toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews et de me suivre.

Et bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**- Plus un geste Walkins.**

**- Oh, mais qui êtes-vous chère demoiselle ?**

**- Ton pire cauchemar si tu ne lâches pas tout de suite ton couteau.**

**- Ouuh, mais c'est que tu as du caractère. J'adore. Mais dis-moi une chose, pourquoi je lâcherais mon couteau alors que toi, tu me pointes ton arme ?**

**- Parce que moi, avant que tu ne fasses un seul mouvement, tu auras une balle entre les deux yeux.**

Walkins se met à rire en regardant Ziva face à lui. Il met son visage derrière celui de McGee et resserre son couteau sous sa gorge laissant échapper une fine coupure.

**- Et maintenant ?**

**- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, moi je te fais exploser la cervelle en passant par chacune de tes oreilles.**

En effet Gibbs s'est mis doucement derrière Walkins et a posé son arme contre l'oreille de ce dernier.

**- Vous n'auriez pas le temps de tirer que votre collègue aura un double sourire.**

**- Tu as cinq secondes.**

**- C'est du bluff.**

**- Un.**

**- Je sais que vous ne le ferez pas.**

**- Deux.**

**- Car vous voulez savoir où est votre agent.**

**- Trois.**

**- Et puis j'ai rien à perdre moi, alors que vous.**

**- Quatre.**

**- C'est vous qui avez perdu. **

Walkins va pour égorger McGee, que Ziva lui tire une balle dans le pied. Il lâche son arme sous la douleur, ainsi que McGee, qui malgré la douleur à son cou, a le réflexe de ramasser le couteau avant de s'éloigner. Gibbs plaque Walkins au sol à plat ventre, alors que celui-ci saute à cloche-pied. Rapidement menotté les mains derrière le dos, Gibbs le fait se lever en tirant sur ses bras et le plaque de nouveau, le dos contre la voiture auprès d'eux, pour se retrouver face à lui.

Pendant ce temps Ziva prend en charge McGee en lui mettant un mouchoir sur sa plaie.

**- Ca va aller McGee, ce n'est qu'une écorchure.**

Gibbs jette un petit coup d'œil à ses agents pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Il reporte ensuite son attention sur Walkins qui n'arrête pas de gindre et lui met son avant-bras sous son cou.

**- Où est mon agent ?**

**- Qui ?**

Gibbs appuie plus fort, empêchant ainsi Walkins de respirer normalement.

**- Ne joues pas au plus malin. Où ?**

Malgré son mal être, Walkins laisse échapper un sourire sournois.

**- DiNochien ?**

Gibbs enlève son bras et le prend de ses deux mains par le col, pour lui faire faire un demi-tour et l'aplatit sur le capot de la voiture derrière eux.

**- Espèce de salaud.**

**- Vous savez que je suis désarmé ainsi que blessé, et qu'en tant qu'agent vous n'avez pas le droit de me maltraiter au risque d'être poursuivi.**

Gibbs le lâche d'une main et prend dans sa veste son badge qu'il jette sur le côté. Il prend ensuite son portefeuille qu'il ouvre sous les yeux de Walkins pour lui montrer ses cartes du NCIS, et le jette à son tour.

**- Maintenant je peux, je suis un simple civil.**

Walkins déglutit difficilement.

**- Vous ne le feriez pas.**

**- Ne m'y oblige pas. Je te repose la question, où ?**

**- Dans la merde.**

Gibbs lui assaille un coup de poing.

**- Mauvaise réponse.**

McGee et Ziva se regardent étonnés de la scène qui se déroule devant eux et Ziva tente de l'arrêter.

**- Gibbs!**

Mais Gibbs n'y prête pas attention.

**- Encore une fois, où ?**

**- En enfer mon pote.**

Cette fois ci Gibbs lui écrase son pied blessé avec le sien, ce qui vaut à Walkins un cri de douleur.

**- AGENT GIBBS !**

Gibbs enlève son pied et tourne la tête pour y voir le directeur Vance accompagné de gardes de sécurité. Il lâche sa prise et Walkins s'écroule au sol pour se retrouver assis. Les deux hommes de la sécurité le relèvent et l'emmènent en passant devant les agents. Walkins se met à hurler après Gibbs.

**- Vous êtes un grand malade, je vais porter plainte, vous allez voir.**

Une fois qu'ils se soient éloignés Vance fait face à Gibbs.

**- Dans mon bureau tout de suite.**

**- Non.**

**- Je te demande pardon.**

**- J'ai un suspect à aller interroger.**

**- Et se sont tes nouvelles méthodes je suppose.**

**- Les minutes nous sont comptées Léon.**

**- Que ce serait-il arrivé si je n'étais pas arrivé, tu l'aurais tué. J'ai été alerté par la sécurité. Je te rappelle que tu es un agent.**

Gibbs lui montre d'un regard ses badges au sol.

**- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu es allé trop loin Gibbs et cette fois-ci je ne serais pas derrière toi, tu auras des comptes à rendre.**

Gibbs récupère ses affaires au sol et commence à partir.

-** Ça ne sert à rien de fuir.**

Gibbs se stoppe et revient sur ses pas pour bien faire face au directeur en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

**- Je ne fuis rien. Je dois retrouver DiNozzo.**

**- Je te demande tes plaques.**

**- QUOI ?**

**- Tu es suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches du suspect, ni des preuves, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre en rapport avec l'enquête.**

**- Alors c'est comme ça.**

**- Et estimes-toi heureux, une telle conduite mériterait la mise à pied à durée indéterminée.**

**- Tu veux mes plaques. Tiens les voilà. **

Gibbs les jette de nouveau à terre.

**- Ton arme.**

Gibbs, sans lâcher du regard Vance, lui donne son arme et s'en va rapidement.

McGee et Ziva sont choqués par ce qui vient de se passer et commencent à suivre Gibbs mais sont arrêtés par Vance.

**- Agent David, agent McGee. Il est évidant que notre priorité est de retrouver l'agent DiNozzo au plus vite. Et c'est pour cela, agent McGee, que vous prenez les commandes de l'enquête. Je vais vous faire affecter deux agents de remplacement pour vous aider à résoudre cette malencontreuse affaire.**

**- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur le Directeur, il me semble que l'agent Gibbs est plus apte dans ce genre de situation.**

**- Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas assez qualifié pour diriger une enquête agent McGee.**

**- J'en suis capable et vous le savez. Je l'ai déjà prouvé dans le passer. Mais il en est de la sécurité et de la survie de l'agent DiNozzo d'avoir l'agent Gibbs dans l'équipe.**

**- Vous êtes intelligent agent McGee. Vous savez comme moi, que je n'aie pas le choix.**

**- Dans ce cas ne compter pas sur moi.**

Ziva s'avance pour être à la même hauteur que McGee.

**- Ni sur moi.**

Et les deux tendent leur badge au directeur.

**- Vous savez que si vous faites cela vous ne pourrez plus être à la recherche de votre collègue.**

McGee se redresse pour être bien droit et ainsi montrer toute son assurance

**- Vous êtes intelligent Monsieur le Directeur et vous savez comme moi, que rien ni personne ne nous empêchera de retrouver l'agent DiNozzo. Sous vos ordres ou non.**

Vance fait un fin sourire.

**- Je vois que l'agent Gibbs a déteint sur vous.**

**- Et j'en suis fier.**

**- Filez tous les deux avant que je ne change d'avis et que je vous réaffecte.**

Ziva et McGee rangent leur badge et tournent les talons pour retourner dans les locaux du NCIS.

**- Waouh McGee, tu m'as appâté. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu viens de faire.**

**- Epaté Ziva. Et crois-moi, j'espère bien que ça sera la dernière fois que j'aie à faire cela. J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir sous la pression.**

**- La pression ? **

**- Laisses tomber Ziva.**

**- Ah c'est bon j'ai compris. Le stress quoi.**

McGee secoue la tête et sourit.

Vance ramasse le badge de Gibbs et son portefeuille ouvert au sol. Il regarde la photo de Gibbs sur la carte d'accès du NCIS et regarde s'éloigner les deux agents du parking.

**- Tu m'as fait une sacrée équipe Gibbs.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Bon je sais, vous n'allez pas être contentes car y a pas de nouvelles de Tony mais au prochain chapitre y en aura, alors soyez patientes encore un peu._


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou.**

Bon voici la suite avec un peu de retard. Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous donne des nouvelles de Tony à la grande demande de toutes.

_Coco6-3-9-1 :_ Et oui, il ne faut pas toucher à l'équipe de Gibbs au risque d'avoir sa fureur sur le dos.

_Gwenetsi :_ C'est un fait, McGee a grandi et se voit pousser des ailes pour aider ses collègues.

_Ayahne :_ J'espère que tu as fait une exception et que tu es restée patiente pour cette suite.

_Lilisurnatural _: Deux chapitres sans, est égal à un chapitre entier avec. Je suis entièrement pardonnée ?

_PinkBlueGreen :_ Il faut marcher sur des œufs avec Gibbs quand Tony est en danger, à notre dépend sinon.

Bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**- Aller réveilles-toi . . . ne me force pas à utiliser la force.**

Tony ouvre les yeux doucement, réveillé par des secousses plutôt douces que lui donne Giovanni avec son pied dans le bas ventre.

**- Waouh Gio, je ne te savais pas aussi doux.**

Giovanni s'accroupit, lui défait ses liens aux chevilles avec un couteau et met sa main sous aisselle de bras pour l'aider à se lever.

**- Aller debout Tony.**

Tony grimace de douleur et se redresse difficilement. Giovanni le tient toujours par-dessous le bras et le pousse vers l'escalier.

**- Aller montes.**

**- On va se promener Gio ?**

**- On déménage.**

Les deux hommes montent les escaliers doucement.

**- Tu sais ce n'est pas pour te vexer Gio mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour emménager ensemble.**

**- Tu n'as pas changé.**

**- Pourquoi changer ce qui est bien ?**

**- Arrête ton charre Tony, tu sais bien qu'avec moi ça ne marche pas.**

Une fois à l'étage, dans la grange les portes grandes ouvertes, Tony s'aperçoit qu'il fait nuit.

**- Il est quelle heure ?**

**- Ça change quelque chose ?**

**- Non c'est juste qu'il y avait un super film ce soir à la télé et que je l'aie loupé.**

Giovanni l'assoit sur une chaise. Tony évite de toucher le dossier avec son dos blessé de plusieurs coupures dues aux coups de fouet qu'il a reçu plus tôt dans la journée par Walkins. Mais Gio le pousse contre, ce qui vaut à Tony un sursaut de douleur. Il l'attache ensuite avec une corde autour de la chaise, au niveau du ventre. Pendant que Giovanni termine son nœud derrière lui, Tony regarde autour de lui et s'arrête sur un caméscope face à lui sur un trépied.

**- Tu te lances dans le cinéma Gio.**

**- Ouais et ça va être du grand art, tu vas voir. Tu vas en être l'acteur principal.**

**- Ah je crois qu'il y a un petit souci alors.**

Giovanni fait le tour de la chaise et va vers la caméra pour faire des réglages.

**- Et quel genre de problème Tony ?**

**- Eh ben je suis ennuyé, le réalisateur ne m'a pas donné le script et donc je n'ai pas pu apprendre mon texte.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es doué pour l'improvisation.**

**- Pourquoi tu fais ça Gio ?**

Giovanni se redresse et regarde Tony.

**- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.**

**- Je ne t'ai jamais compris Gio.**

**- C'est là notre différence. Moi je t'ai toujours compris.**

**- Ouais comme la fois où tu as dit à ton père que si je ne voulais pas descendre de l'arbre c'est parce que j'avais peur de lui.**

**- C'était le cas.**

**- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de personne Gio.**

**- Tu devrais, de moi.**

**- Je venais de voir mourir ma mère Gio, je voulais juste rester seul.**

**- Mon père n'est pas un sentimental.**

**- Je m'en étais aperçu à la façon dont il m'a fait descendre.**

Giovanni se met à sourire.

**- Tu sais que tu lui ressembles Gio.**

**- A qui ? A mon père.**

**- Tu as le même regard que lui. Celui qui dit 'Si tu me touches t'es mort'.**

**- C'est bien la seule chose que j'aie de lui. Bon assez de bavardage prêt pour le film de ta vie.**

**- Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?**

**- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.**

**- C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas retourner en Italie ?**

**- Tais-toi.**

**- Comment tu vas t'en sortir cette fois ci ? Hein, banni de l'Italie, de l'Amérique. . .**

**- J'ai dit la ferme Tony.**

**- Quand j'ai su qu'elle était morte, j'ai fait ma petite enquête et j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi.**

Giovanni s'approche de Tony et lui prend la gorge avec sa main.

**- Tu veux parler, très bien. Ce sera pour expliquer à tes potes du NCIS que ce n'est pas la peine de venir te chercher. Qu'il sera trop tard pour ta p'tite gueule d'ange et que le diable prend sa revanche.**

Il relâche Tony et se tourne pour revenir vers la caméra.

**- C'était ta mère. Qui peut faire ça à sa mère ?**

Giovanni se retourne brusquement. Il l'attrape par le col et lui donne une rafale de coups-de-poing sur la pommette de droite. Il s'arrête au bout de quelques secondes et relâche Tony qui laisse tomber sa tête en vacillant mais résiste pour ne pas tomber de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Giovanni se frotte son poing avec son autre main.

**- Maintenant, tu parles, que quand je le décide, abruti.**

Il retourne vers la caméra et y branche un ordinateur portable où il pianote un petit moment dessus.

**- Ok, quand je te fais signe tu commences. On va donner à tes potes une vidéo souvenir. Tu vois je ne suis pas si cruel. Je t'offre l'occasion de leur dire au revoir et moi mon billet d'avion pour la Suisse. Oh, t'es avec moi ?**

Tony relève doucement la tête avec son visage meurtri par les coups et regarde Giovanni du coin de son œil gauche, le droit étant à moitié fermé à présent.

**- C'est ça . . . que tu veux que je . . . demande.**

**- Tu as tout compris Tony.**

**- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas . . . aussi facilement Gio. Tu ne connais pas . . . mes collègues.**

**- Je sais qu'ils sont intelligents, sûrement pas stupides. Le problème vois-tu c'est que vu l'heure, ils ont dû avoir Stuart qui était allé leur livré un p'tit paquet. Je connais la méthode des fédéraux et je sais qu'ils vont venir jusqu'ici à un moment ou à un autre. **

**- T'es foutu.**

**- Mais non. On fait le film ici et bye bye petite grange.**

**- lls ne te lâcheront pas tu le sais.**

**- T'inquiète pas pour moi, Cousin. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Kiloukoukou tout le monde.**

Donc voici la suite comme vous vous en doutez, assez rapidement d'ailleurs.

Mille merci pour vos review et si vous, vous avez été surpris pour le cousin, et ben moi j'ai été surprise de vous avoir surpris. Vous me comprenez hein ?

Sinon :

_Coco6-3-9-1 :_ Tu ne vas tout de suite savoir pourquoi il en veut à Tony, mais on avance encore pas mal dans ce chapitre.

_Gwenetsi :_ Flûte et re-flûte. J'y étais presque. Bon pas grave car le bonus que tu nous as posté est super.

_PinkBlueGreen :_ Bon j'espère que tu n'es plus sous perf, et en même temps j'adore envoyer les lecteurs à Bethesda. Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?

_Cdidounne :_ Merci pour ta review, c'est cool. Ravie que ça te plaise, mais dans ce chapitre, hélas, pas de Tony.

_Lilisurnatural :_ Ben Gio est quand même de la famille, mais bon il a tué sa mama, alors il reste quand même à éviter. Et t'es sûr de ne pas être en AIPM là ?

Et puis bien sûr bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**- Alors Abby ?**

**- Ce sont bien les chaussures de Tony ainsi que son sang.**

**- Je m'en doutais.**

**- Il n'est pas mort hein ?**

**- Je le saurais si c'était le cas.**

**- Bien sûr, c'est une évidence. Mais j'ai si peur, c'est horrible. Cette ceinture, ce sang dessus, il faut qu'on le retrouve parce que sinon . . .**

**- Abby on va le retrouver, continue tes recherches sur la ceinture.**

**- Non, mais pour qui tu me prends. Je suis multitâche. Je peux parler, me frotter le ventre et en même temps lancer des analyses avec mon spectromètre de masse.**

**- Tu as trouvé quoi ?**

**- Je n'ai pas de résultat encore. Mais si Walkins ne parle pas ou si le GPS de la voiture ne divulgue rien, j'ai des particules de poussière et une sorte de paille en cours d'analyse. Je pourrais ainsi trouver dans quel endroit est Tony. Je préfère envisager toutes les possibilités.**

**- Tu as raison. Bon travail Abs.**

**- Gibbs, je savais que je te trouverais ici.**

Gibbs se tourne, sans un mot sur le directeur.

**- Il me semblait avoir été clair à propos de l'enquête.**

Gibbs le contourne pour sortir du laboratoire d'Abby. Sans se retourner le directeur continue.

**- Je crois que tu as oublié quelque-chose.**

Les deux hommes se tournent pour se faire face et Vance tend à Gibbs ses badges ainsi que son arme. Avant de les prendre Gibbs le regarde suspicieux.

**- Pourquoi ce revirement ?**

**- Disons que tes agents m'ont convaincu.**

Gibbs prend ses affaires et les range.

**- Tu as un suspect qui t'attend en salle d'interrogatoire. Le docteur Mallard l'a soigné. On va dire qu'il se débattait et que tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le maîtriser, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il s'est passé en réalité ?**

Gibbs lui fait un sourire en coin et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Juste avant que les portes ne se ferment Vance se poste devant.

**- Rien ne s'est passé sur le parking et rien ne se passera en salle d'interrogatoire, on est d'accord Agent Gibbs ?**

Les portes commencent à se fermer.

**- Je sais ce que j'aie à faire Léon.**

**- Ne me fait pas regretter mon choix.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Avant d'aller en salle d'interrogatoire, Gibbs se dirige au garage où la voiture de Walkins y a été emmenée. McGee s'y trouve et s'active sur un ordinateur portable relié au moteur de la voiture.

Gibbs fronce les sourcils et s'avance vers lui.

**- McGee ?**

**- Ah patron.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**- Le GPS n'était pas branché et donc on n'a aucun renseignement sur le chemin emprunté.**

**- Où est Ziva ?**

**- Elle surveille Walkins.**

**- Elle ne l'a pas interrogé ?**

**- Elle est dans la salle d'observation. On vous attendait, on savait que le directeur allait vous remettre vos plaques. Il l'a fait hein ?**

**- C'est exact et il me semble que vous n'êtes pas innocent à ce changement de situation.**

**- Ben en fait, Ziva et moi, enfin, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire patron.**

**- Vous n'avez pas proposé de rendre vos plaques tout de même ? **

**- Ben, ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça, mais c'est vrai que je lui aie peut-être fait entrevoir ce point, mais une fois que j'étais sûr qu'il les refuse.**

Gibbs s'avance de lui encore plus près et le fixe droit dans les yeux. McGee se sent rougir et se sent très mal à l'aise.

**- Ne refaites plus jamais ça pour moi, Agent McGee. C'était stupide.**

**- Euh oui, bien . . .**

Il fut coupé par un petit bip sonore provenant de son ordinateur. Il se tourne sur l'écran.

**- On a un résultat. Il y avait une boite noire dans la voiture.**

**- Comme dans les avions ?**

**- Oui j'ai appris cela dans les Experts Las Vegas, mais ne le dites pas à Tony. Je regarde cette série pour me donner des idées pour mon prochain livre, comme pour le premier, tout le monde a cru que je m'étais inspiré d'. . .**

**- McGee le résultat.**

**- Bon, on n'a pas la direction, mais on sait que la voiture a parcouru 43 kilomètres à son dernier trajet.** **On peut donc limiter nos recherches dans ce périmètre à partir des locaux du NCIS dans ce rayon-là.**

**- Bon boulot.**

**- Maintenant je vais faire des recherches sur les caméras urbaines pour vérifier si on peut voir quelle direction il a pris en remontant à l'envers.**

**- Oui faites ça, faites ça, je vais interroger Walkins. Avec un peu de chance et de persuasion il nous l'indiquera.**

Il commence à partir et se tourne une dernière fois sur son agent qui était déjà en train de pianoter sur l'ordinateur.

**- McGee !**

Il se relève.

**- Oui patron.**

**- Merci. **

Et il s'en va laissant McGee surpris et souriant.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Gibbs arrive maintenant dans la salle d'observation où Ziva s'y trouve en train de lire un dossier droit devant le miroir sans teint.

**- Ziva.**

**- Ah Gibbs, tenez c'est le dossier de Walkins.**

Il regarde à son tour dans le miroir pour y voir Walkins tapoter la table de ses doigts.

**- Il a l'air anxieux.**

**- Enervé aussi, il ne fait que jeter des regards noirs par ici.**

**- Il a parlé.**

**- Pas un mot, à part à Ducky, quand il lui a bandé le pied et qu'il a su que c'était un légiste. Il lui a dit qu'il n'était pas un macchabée et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche. J'ai dû lui faire un point de pression à la main pour le paralyser quand il a bousculé Ducky avec son pied.**

Gibbs regarde Ziva d'un coup.

**- Il n'a rien, mais ensuite Ducky a fini de le soigner, comment on dit déjà, sans prendre de moufles.**

Gibbs sourit et se dirige vers la sortie.

**- De gants Ziva.**

**- Mouais c'est pareil, disons qu'avec ses patients morts il est plus doux, mais qui peut lui en vouloir.**

**- Pas moi en tout cas.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Gibbs entre à présent dans la salle d'interrogatoire et s'assoit face à Walkins silencieux.

Gibbs ouvre le dossier suivit du regard par Walkins.

**- Stuart Carl Walkins. Récidiviste dans le braquage de banque, vol à main armée, meurtre sans préméditation envers un agent de sécurité, séquestration de civils et d'agents fédéraux, usage d'explosifs à but éliminatoire, enlèvement d'un agent, complice d'un meurtrier en série, agression ainsi que tentative de meurtre sur un agent, et refus d'obtempérer.**

Gibbs referme le dossier.

**- La liste est longue Walkins. Pas la peine d'être juge pour connaître le verdict. Je pourrais moi-même te faire les injections létales.**

**- Faites-le !**

Gibbs se lève et va vers la porte de sortie. Il met la main sur la poignée mais n'ouvre pas la porte.

**- Oh non Walkins. Ça te ferait trop plaisir. Par contre ce que je peux faire c'est dire au jury de te mettre en prison à perpétuité.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

De l'autre côté du miroir, le directeur était arrivé et regardait l'interrogatoire avec Ziva.

**- A quoi il joue ?**

**- Quand nous étions à la station ce matin, ça n'a pas été difficile de voir que Walkins ferait tout pour ne pas retourner en prison.**

**- Je vois.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Walkins s'existe sur sa chaise.

**- Je ne comprends pas.**

Gibbs va vers lui et se penche pour être à sa hauteur et lui chuchote dans l'oreille.

**- En temps normal, je propose un arrangement au suspect en leur proposant la prison plutôt que la peine de mort. Mais je sais que pour toi c'est le pire de tes cauchemars. La prison, être enfermé à vie dans une cellule, avec des détenus avides de pouvoirs. **

Gibbs se relève et s'en retourne vers la porte. Walkins transpire et secoue la jambe de mal-être. Gibbs commence à ouvrir la porte, quand Walkins l'interpelle.

**- Vous ne voulez pas savoir où est votre collègue ?**

**- Je le saurais.**

**- J'en suis persuader mais il sera peut-être trop tard.**

Gibbs referme la porte, s'avance de nouveau vers Walkins mais reste debout.

**- Je vous le dis, si vous laissez au juge le soin de rendre son jugement.**

Gibbs ne répond pas et se contente de le regarder.

**- Je veux que vous le promettiez, que je ne retournerais pas en prison, c'est, c'est trop dur.**

**- Vous me faites perdre mon temps.**

**- D'accord, d'accord tout doux. Il est au sud de Greenville, dans un ranch abandonné au nom de GreenHorseValey.**

Gibbs sans plus attendre se redirige vers la porte.

**- Vous n'allez rien dire, hein je vais avoir la peine de mort, je ne retournerais pas en prison, vous m'entendez, je n'y retournerais pas, je me TUERAIS.**

Gibbs sort sans se retourné et ferme la porte derrière lui pour se retrouvé face à Vance.

**- Bien joué Gibbs.**

**- Ziva avec moi, on n'a plus une minute à perdre.**

McGee arrive essoufflé.

**- Patron venez vite au labo d'Abby.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Tony . . . Giovanni, en visio.**

**- Respirez McGee.**

**- Abby a reçu un mail, elle l'a ouvert, c'était un lien qui nous a mis en relation avec Tony via la webcam. **

**- QUOI ?**

**- Il a un message mais il faut que vous soyez présent.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou.**

Voici la suite. Une petite suite, mais bon, suite quand même.

Ne m'en voulez pas, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais beaucoup de temps ensuite pour poster rapidement les prochains chapitres. Par contre vous aurez une suite à la fin de semaine, normalement.

_Coco6-3-9-1 :_ Tu as l'air sûr de toi en disant qu'il ne va pas être trop tard. On verra. En attendant j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

_Furieuse :_ Je crois que j'aie surpris tout le monde avec le cousin. Et ce n'est pas pour tout de suite la confrontation avec Gibbs et Gio.

_Gwenetsi :_ J'ai fait une correction pour le dernier chapitre. Et je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi coriace pour lutter contre l'AIPM. Bravo.

_Ayahne :_ Tu m'as posté la centième review avec un très plus beau compliment. Meeerrrccciii.

_Lilisurnatural :_ Moi aussi j'aime bien Vance car il aide beaucoup finalement. Et je poste rapidement, rien que pour toi la miss.

_PinkBlueGreen :_ J'espère que cette conférence entre les agents, te plaira. Et comme a dit Lili, un merci de Gibbs c'est le graal pour McGee.

_Cdidoune :_ Ah des fois ce n'est pas possible de finir les chapitres différemment, mais au moins les lecteurs sont heureux de voir un nouveau chapitre.

Amlie : Waouh, quel joli compliment que tu me fais là. Vraiment merci et bienvenue aussi.

Et puis surtout merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, comme d'habitude.

Bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Gibbs, Ziva et McGee arrivent dans le laboratoire. Abby se retourne sur Gibbs les larmes aux yeux et dit son prénom dans un souffle.

**- Giibbs !**

Il ne répond pas et s'avance vers l'écran de l'ordinateur accroché au mur pour y voir Tony assit sur une chaise, ligoté et mal en point physiquement. Il ne bouge pas et ne parle pas.

Gibbs se retourne sur Abby.

**- C'est du direct ?**

**- Apparemment oui.**

**- Il nous voit, peut nous entendre ?**

**- Je . . . je ne sais pas s'il nous voit mais en tout cas il ne nous entend pas.**

Gibbs refait face à l'écran pour y entendre une voix s'adresser à son agent.

**- C'est bon, tu peux y aller.**

Tony se redresse un peu sur sa chaise pour camoufler sa faiblesse et commence à parler.

**- Salut les gars ! Oh excuse-moi le Bleu.**

Tout le monde regarde la vidéo avec inquiétude et dans le plus grand silence.

**- Vous avez vu, je suis en train de réaliser mon rêve. Je suis l'acteur principal d'un film. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Oh bien sûr j'aurais préféré être le héros qui sauve la demoiselle en détresse, pas la victime, mais bon. Quoique, y a des tas de films où le héros se fait capturer et réussit à faire une évasion spectaculaire en tuant tous les méchants, suivi d'un vrai baisé de cinéma avec sa belle, un peu comme dans . . .**

Giovanni, toujours pas présent dans le champ de vision, l'arrête en lui ordonnant d'en venir au fait.

**- Bon, comme vous avez pu l'entendre, le réalisateur n'est pas très patient. Alors comme je sais que vous êtes l'équipe d'investigation qui gagne toujours, vous savez sûrement déjà, mon lien avec Giovanni Spennelli Junior ici présent. Il se cache, il est timide. C'est mon cousin du côté maternelle, sa mère étant la sœur de la mienne. Son père est le second, enfin le bras droit du chef de la mafia italienne. Je ne le savais pas moi-même jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais en y réfléchissant ça explique bien des choses. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi est coupable mon cher cousin ici aux Etats-Unis, mais je sais qu'il ne peut pas retourner en Italie. **

Tony se penche un peu et chuchote.

**- Il a tué sa mère car elle avait découvert qui était véritablement les hommes de la famille. Je ne vous explique pas sa déception.**

Giovanni apparaît sur la vidéo de dos, et s'approche d'un pas rapide vers Tony en lui posant une arme sur le front.

**- Je ne t'ai pas dit de rentrer dans les détails espèce de salaud. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.**

**- Oh, je t'ai vexé ?**

Giovanni lui met un coup de cross au visage et le re-pointe de son arme mais cette fois ci sur sa cuisse.

**- Ne te dévie plus du script ou la prochaine fois je te tire une balle, Cousin.**

Il s'en retourne ensuite derrière la caméra en prenant soin de ne pas montrer son visage. Gibbs serre ses poings de haine et commence à partir.

**- Ziva avec moi, on a l'adresse on y va. McGgee vous continuez de regarder et vous me tenez au courant . . .**

**- Agent Gibbs !**

Il se retourne face à l'écran.

**- Vous ne me voyez pas, mais moi oui. Je veux que le chef d'équipe dont fait partie mon couin soit présent, sinon je le tue devant vos yeux, d'une balle dans la tête. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

Gibbs revient sur ses pas à ces propos.

**- Bien ! Maintenant vous écoutez jusqu'au bout votre agent. Pensez que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que vous le voyez en vie. C'est un cadeau que je vous fais, avec ce joli souvenir.**

Il se met à rire et fait un signe à Tony de continuer. Ce dernier relève la tête, sonné par le coup de tout-à l'heure et affiche un petit sourire.

**- Alors, ce film vous plaît, y a de l'action, du suspense.** Il se lèche la lèvre. **Du sang aussi, mouais ce n'est pas de la sauce tomate. Dommage, je commence à avoir un peu faim. Enfin bref. Donc ce que je dois vous dire, c'est que Gio, voudrait un ticket de sortie pour la Suisse, avec un aller sans retour. Etant lui-même un ancien du FBI, il sait que vous avez Walkins et que vous l'avez persuadé de vous dire où nous sommes. Il veut que toi, Gibbs, tu nous escortes jusqu'au Mexique, et que tu lui procures un billet d'avion. Oui, il n'est pas stupide aussi, il sait qu'ici, il n'aura jamais d'avion. Il n'a pas grand-chose en échange, à part que tu me récupèreras ensuite. Voilà ça, c'est fait. Et malgré son aspect dur, mon cousin a du cœur car il m'autorise à vous dire au revoir au cas où, vous ne suiviez pas son scénario. Ce sont sûrement grâce aux liens du sang. Mais je ne vais pas le faire, j'ai jamais aimé ça. **Il se racle la gorge. **Par contre ne m'en veux pas Gibbs, je vais enfreindre une règle. Il faut que je le fasse, car je ne fais que d'y penser. **Tony change de comportement et prend un ton sérieux.** Moi je ne sais pas qui, il y a derrière la webcam, mais j'espère que vous êtes là ma petite Gothique et ma petite Ninja. Je sais que toi Gibbs tu es là, grâce à Gio, et toi aussi Tim car je t'ai vu ce matin quand je suis parti de la station. Mais voilà c'est ça le problème. En partant il y a eu cette explosion et . . . et, oh et Non, pensées positives, hein Abby ? Vous n'avez rien, ce n'est pas envisageable et ça ne serait pas supportable. Je m'excuse les filles de vous avoir fait prendre des risques pour moi et surtout, je n'oublie pas Abby, que à cause de moi, tu as reçu une balle dans le bras. Oui à cause de moi. Je n'ai pas su te protéger comme je l'aurais dû. Excuse-moi toi aussi Gibbs d'avoir fait l'imbécile dans cette station. . . Agrrrr, si je n'étais pas un DiNozzo, j'aurais versé une larme.**

**Enfin, voilà, je voulais le dire, c'est fait.**

Tony reprend son sourire.

**Alors Gio, j'étais comment ? Je mérite un oscar hein ? Y avait l'angoisse, les sentiments. Bon il manque la musique, y a toujours de la musique dans les scènes bouleversantes au cinéma.**

Giovanni refait son apparition et s'approche de Tony. Cette fois-ci il se met face à l'objectif.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut sur le terrain, mais en tout cas je vous félicite de l'avoir gardé aussi longtemps, moi il m'agace.**

Il remonte la manche de Tony et attache un élastique autour du bras au-dessus du coude.

**- Tu t'es reconverti en infirmière Gio ?**

**- Profite Tony, bientôt tu ne seras plus qu'une loque**. Et lui injecte, grâce à une seringue, de la drogue.

Il s'avance ensuite rapidement vers la caméra et met bien son visage en évidence.

**- Pas d'entourloupe ou je lui injecte une dose mortelle la prochaine fois. Addio amici.**

Et il éteint la caméra.


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou.**

Je vous avais dit que je posterais avant la fin de semaine et ben voilà. Et vous savez pourquoi je l'ai fait ? Car j'adore vos reviews. Oui, c'est un fait.

_Cdidounne :_ Encore une suite rapide, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire pendant les vacances.

_Lili :_ Je ne dirais pas que tu es folle, juste que tu es comme moi, alors à ton avis, tu es comment ?

_Coco :_ Tu sais quoi ? Je me suis cachée derrière mon écran pour écrire cette suite. C'est bon hein ?

_PBG :_ Voici la réponse sur la drogue et je suis super heureuse que tu ais aimé le chapitre d'avant.

_Douana :_ T'inquiètes, j'ai mon badge déjà. Et Ari, oulala moi aussi je l'adore, il est trop beau.

_Ayahne :_ Pour le suspense, c'est grâce à Tony qui est un excellent acteur même sous la torture.

_Tayloune :_ Peut-être que sénior va faire son apparition mais pas celui auquel tu t'attends.

_Deydy :_ Tu risques d'être surprise par la suite mais je ne t'en dis pas plus.

_Gwen :_ T'es encore avec les crustacés, à moins que tu les ais tous mangé !

Et puis surtout merci à toutes pour vos reviews.

Juste avant de lire le chapitre :

Gio a beaucoup de succès et si j'aurais la possibilité de choisir un acteur pour incarner le rôle et ben se serait Kurt Russell avec le physique qu'il avait dans Snake mais sans le bandeau sur l'œil. Alors ?

Et maintenant bonne lecteure.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_**- Aller Gio ! S'il te plaît, ça va être super cool.**_

_**- Bon d'accord, d'accord. Mais c'est moi qui conduis.**_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

_**- Tu oses me demander pourquoi ?**_

_**- C'est la voiture de mon père, je te rappelle.**_

_**- Et alors, je suis plus grand que toi, et moi je ne dors pas dans un lit à baldaquin.**_

_Tony croise ses bras sur son torse et affiche une mine boudeuse._

_**- C'est ma mère qui m'y oblige et tu le sais.**_

_Giovanni sourit et pose son bras autour de la nuque de Tony et lui frotte les cheveux de son poing._

_**- Je sais, désolé. Aller viens avant que ton padre se ramène.**_

_**- Oh, y a pas de risque, il n'est jamais là.**_

_**- Le mien, il est trop souvent derrière moi. Mais j'ai réussi à venir sans qu'il le sache cette fois ci.**_

_**- Bon, tu fais qui alors ?**_

_**- Et ben, t'es brun alors tu seras Starsky et moi comme je suis blond je serais. . .**_

_**- Hutch. Cool je suis Tarky.**_

_**- STARSky, Tony.**_

_Les deux garçons se dirigent vers le garage en riant._

_**- Waouh, Tony, mais il en a combien, des voitures ton père ?**_

_**- J'sais pas, euh huit, ah non, neuf, il est parti avec la Mercedes.**_

_**- On prend laquelle ?**_

_Tony se met à courir et s'arrête devant une voiture bleue._

_**- Ben celle-là par dit. C'est une Ford Gran Torino comme dans la série. Bon elle n'est pas rouge mais c'est pas grave.**_

_Gio fait le tour de la voiture en la regardant et ouvre la portière du côté conducteur. Il entre dedans, suivi de Tony qui s'installe côté passager._

_**- Il ne ferme pas ses voitures ? Ce n'est pas fute-fute.**_

_**- Ben, vu où on habite y a pas de risque, question vol. Et je te rappelle qu'on est deux super flics. **_

_Tony met les mains devant sa bouche et prend une voix féminine._

_**- A toutes les patrouilles, deux suspects en fuite sur la 86. Attention ils sont armés et dangereux.**_

_Il reprend sa voix normale._

_**- Ok, on y va.**_

_Giovanni sourit en regardant son cousin et met les mains sur le volant._

_**- Vas-y Starsky, mets les giros.**_

_**- D'accord Hutch. **_

_Tony ouvre la fenêtre et fait semblant de poser quelque chose sur le toit et retourne à sa place en imitant le bruit de la sirène de police._

_**- Là ! Je vois les suspects. Plus vite Hutch, ils vont nous échapper.**_

_**- Mais pour qui tu me prends Starsky, tu as devant toi le plus grand conducteur. Accroche-toi. **_

_Mais Tony se laisse aller dans son fauteuil et croise de nouveau les bras sur son torse. Giovanni lâche le volant._

_**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?**_

_**- Ben il manque d'action.**_

_**- Mouais, c'est sûr qu'avec, au moins le moteur allumé ça ferait plus réaliste.**_

_Tony affiche un grand sourire et se penche d'un coup sur Gio._

_**- Hey, mais qu'est ce tu fais ?**_

_Tony ouvre le pare-soleil et des clefs en tombent. Il les ramasse et les tend aussitôt à Gio toujours avec son grand sourire._

_**- Excellent, on va s'éclater tu vas voir, Cousin.**_

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Tony ouvre les yeux doucement. Il n'est plus sur la chaise face au caméscope, mais allongé sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture, les mains attachées dans le dos. Il regarde autour de lui. Il fait toujours nuit et la seule lumière qui éclaire l'obscurité est la lueur de la pleine lune. Il se rend compte que la voiture dans laquelle il est, est à moitié entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur d'une sorte de grange. Il continue son inspection et voit Giovanni de dos, debout contre la portière à côté de lui, en train de fumer un cigare. La fenêtre est un peu ouverte et cette odeur le fait tousser.

Giovanni se retourne et regarde dans l'habitacle. Il jette son cigare au sol et l'écrase avec sa chaussure. Il entre dans la voiture du côté passager.

**- Qu'est-ce . . . qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Gio ?**

**- Je t'ai soigné.**

Tony s'inspecte et se rend compte qu'il a une nouvelle chemise mais aussi que son dos ne le fait plus autant souffrir qu'avant. Il rabat ses jambes difficilement vers le plancher de la voiture et essaie de se mettre en position assise, sans succès.

**- Tu . . . tu m'as fait quoi ?**

**- Je viens de te le dire Tony.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu es fatiguant Tony, tu le sais.**

**- Dis le moi ?**

**- Je t'ai désinfecté tes plaies, voilà, satisfait ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Rrrggrr, tu m'énerves.**

**- On attend quoi ?**

**- Ton copain.**

**- C'est mon patron.**

**- On s'en fiche.**

**- Gio ?**

**- Quoi encore ?**

**- Pourquoi, tu . . . tu fais ça ?**

**- Je ne voulais pas que ça s'infecte. Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies de la fièvre pendant le voyage à cause de plaies infectées. Ton Patron, serait moins coopératif après.**

**- Tu ne sais pas . . . qui, il est ?**

**- Lui non plus.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je . . . voulais savoir. C'est la vérité que . . . que . . .**

**- Je sais.**

**- Alors ?**

**- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aies fouetté Tony.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Mmm. Je voulais juste qu'il te fasse taire mais pas à ce point.**

**- Qu'est-ce que je . . . t'ai fait, pour toute cette . . . haine.**

**- La ferme Tony.**

**- Et ta mère ?**

**- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, hein ? Tu dois être un bon fédéral finalement.**

**- Je me débrouille.**

**- Quand Walkins c'est fait arrêter, je suis retourné en Italie pour aller voir ma mère. Quand je suis arrivé y avait mon père qui m'attendait dans le salon. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je n'étais plus au FBI et l'a découvert.**

**- J'imagine qu'il n'a pas . . .**

**- Apprécié. Mmm. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait rien à me dire, car je savais qui il était réellement depuis des années. Il m'a envoyé une bonne droite au moment où ma mère arrivait. Elle avait un couteau de cuisine pour me défendre. Mon père s'est approché d'elle. Elle était en pleure. Il l'a pris dans les bras en prenant son couteau. Et dans l'étreinte, il lui a enfoncé la lame dans le ventre. Elle s'est dérobée sous ses bras. Il l'a posé délicatement au sol. Il est parti ensuite en me demandant de ne plus jamais revenir, que je n'étais plus son fils. Je me suis mis auprès de ma mère et je lui ai enlevé le couteau du ventre quand la bonne est arrivée.**

**- Elle a cru . . . que c'était toi . . . qui . . . **

**- Tout le monde l'a cru, même toi. Même moi.**

**- Je suis dé . . .**

**- Pourquoi tu le serais ? Maintenant ce qui compte, c'est que grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir changer de vie en Suisse. Alors maintenant tu la fermes.**

**- Je ne . . . n'ai presque plus de sensations. . . Qu'est-ce que . . . tu m'as injecté ?**

**- Un antidouleur de ma propre composition, avec un mélange de paralysants, de somnifères et d'autres produits qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu connaisses.**

**- Je comprends mieux pourquoi . . . je suis si . . . fatigué Hutch.**

**- Quoi ?**

Giovanni se retourne sur Tony qui s'était rendormi. Il refait face droit devant lui.

**- Ce n'était pas de ma faute Starsky. Tout aurait dû être différent. Tout devrait être différent. Tout, Cousin.**

Giovanni ferme les yeux un instant en laissant aller sa tête en arrière. Il rouvre les yeux en remettant sa tête droite, à l'entente d'un bruit de moteur sur le chemin en terre, à plusieurs mètres face à lui.

Il se penche pour atteindre les commandes au volant et fait des appels de phares.

La voiture qui avançait au loin, s'arrête et Gibbs en sort. Il s'avance d'un pas lent mais assuré et décidé vers celle de Giovanni.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kikou tout le monde.**

Alors, vous avez passé un bon Noël ? J'espère que oui.

Bon pour revenir à ma fic, je m'excuse du retard, vous savez ce que c'est, les vacances, les fêtes et tout et tout.

Mais j'ai pris un peu de mon temps pour écrire cette suite qui n'est pas très longue, mais je voulais poster une dernière fois avant 2012.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

Je veux vous préciser aussi, que je n'ai pas de béta et que je m'excuse d'avance pour le mal que va vous procurer mes fautes, à vos petits yeux.

_Coco :_ Giovanni est une personne compliquée, tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard.

_Gwen :_ Tu n''as pas vu le père Noël sur ton nuage ?

_PBG :_ Gibbs est mis en avant dans ce chapitre avec enfin, la connaissance avec Gio.

_Lili :_ Petit face à face aujourd'hui. Et Gio est disons perturbé, tu verras plus tard pourquoi.

_Ayahne :_ Je ne sais pas si tu vas trouver ce chapitre mignon.

_Deydy :_ Je te garantis que du courage, j'en avais besoins, merci.

Voilou. Et puis merci bien évidement pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.

**A l'année prochaine.**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Giovanni regarde Gibbs s'avancer vers la voiture. Au bout d'un moment, Giovanni s'empare d'un talkie-walkie relié à un mégaphone se trouvant à l'extérieur de la voiture.

**- Arrêtez-vous agent Gibbs !**

Gibbs s'exécute et se retrouve arrêté face à la voiture, à côté de vêtements et de chaussures posés à même le sol.

Bien plus loin, sur une bute de terre, Ziva y est allongée avec un fusil à longue portée, équipé d'une vision de nuit. Elle vise la tête de Giovanni et parle dans le micro relié à l'oreillette de Gibbs.

**- Je ne vois pas Tony dans la voiture Gibbs.**

Gibbs fait style qu'il se frotte le nez pour lui répondre discrètement.

**- Ne fait rien avant mon signal.**

**- Ok.**

Giovanni fait un sourire en coin, en comprenant, ce qu'il se doutait déjà, que son invité n'est pas seul.

**- Bien, agent Gibbs, vous avez sûrement remarqué les vêtements au sol, alors changez-vous, et rapidement j'aimerais partir au plus vite.**

**- PARDON !**

**- Pas d'émetteur ainsi. Ni d'arme aussi. J'ai été agent, vous vous rappelez.**

Gibbs serre les dents.

**- OU EST DINOZZO ?**

**- Plus tard. Allez, ne soyez pas pudique, on est entre nous. N'EST-CE pas Agent Gibbs ?**

Gibbs ce change sans d'autre choix.

**- N'oubliez pas les chaussures !**

Gibbs soupire d'agacement et une fois finit de ce changer, il refait face à Giovanni.

**- Bien.**

Giovanni tourne le bouton de la radio ce qui provoque une grande interférence avec les micros en provoquant un son strident dans les oreillettes de Gibbs et Ziva, qui mettent dans un réflexe, leur main à l'oreille par la douleur que ce son provoque.

**- Allez, enlevez votre oreillette et écrasez-la du pied, s'il vous plaît.**

Gibbs l'enlève et la jette au sol avant de la réduire en morceaux de son talon.

**- Bon, une dernière chose maintenant.**

Et grâce à une télécommande, Giovanni allume plusieurs projecteurs à pleine puissance accrochés sur les façades de la grange faces à Gibbs. Ce dernier tourne légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux par cette soudaine luminosité, mais Ziva est complètement aveuglée à cause de la vision nocturne de son fusil. Elle en lâche son arme et se frotte les yeux.

**- Espèce de salaud.**

Giovanni, l'air satisfait, sourit.

**- Vous pouvez venir maintenant.**

Gibbs s'avance à présent en serrant les poings et en contractant la mâchoire, se rendant bien compte qu'il est à présent sans aucune aide extérieur.

Sur une autre route dans une camionnette banalisée, McGee essaie de re-régler le système satellite permettant d'entendre la conversation au loin, défaillant depuis le petit tour de Giovanni qui a affecté les interférences.

**- Bon sang, mais que fait le FBI !**

Gibbs arrive à la voiture et après un signe de tête de Giovanni, se dirige du côté conducteur. Arrivé au niveau de la voiture, Gibbs pose sa main sur la poignée et regarde à l'arrière du véhicule pour y voir Tony ligoté et inconscient, allongé sur la banquette avec les jambes sur le planché.

Il ouvre la portière, mais Giovanni le stoppe avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la voiture.

**- Redressez-le, je n'aimerais pas qu'il tombe.**

Gibbs fixe Giovanni en se disant que c'est peut-être là, sa seule chance de pouvoir intervenir. Il ouvre la portière arrière et se penche dans l'habitacle pour prendre les jambes de son agent d'une main et de l'autre vérifier, au niveau du cou, s'il a un pouls. Il jette un œil à Giovanni qui regarde droit devant lui et ramène les jambes de son agent sur la banquette. Il se hisse un peu plus dans la voiture s'apprêtant à enlacer de son bras par derrière, la gorge de Giovanni, mais s'arrête net dans son élan en voyant une petite lumière rouge sous le siège passager. Il baisse un peu la tête pour apercevoir un petit boitier avec deux leds rouges, fixées à des explosifs. Gibbs ferme les yeux un instant, puis regarde de nouveau Tony et ressort de la voiture sans rien tenter de dangereux.

Il referme la portière arrière et s'installe sur le siège côté conducteur. En s'asseyant un bip se fait entendre. Il tourne la tête dans un questionnement vers Giovanni. Celui-ci toujours en regardant face à lui, lui répond.

**- Agent Gibbs, vous n'êtes pas stupide, mais moi non plus. En vous asseyant vous venez d'activer une bombe qui se trouve sous votre siège, comme je l'ai fait de mon côté auparavant. Et vous voyez, elles sont sensibles à la pression, ce qui fait que si l'un de nous se lève ou décide de quitter la voiture avant notre arrivé au Mexique, et ben je vous laisse deviner ce qui va se passer.**

Giovanni tourne sa tête cette fois-ci vers Gibbs qui continue de le regarder.

**- Vous aimez les devinettes agent Gibbs ?**

**- Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir ainsi Spennelli.**

**- Je considère ça comme un non.**

Giovanni éteint, à l'aide de la télécommande, les lumières et tend le talkie-walkie à Gibbs.

**- Tenez, dîtes à vos agents qui se trouvent à couvert, de ne** **rien tenter de stupide, je vous prie.**

Gibbs le prend à contre cœur.

**- David ne tirez pas, je répète ne tirez pas, c'est un ordre.**

Il le tend ensuite à Giovanni pour qu'il le reprenne.

**- Voyons agent Gibbs, vous n'avez toujours pas compris. Pourtant il me semble vous l'avoir prouvé ces dernières minutes. J'étais au FBI et, sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais assez doué, alors ne me faîtes pas perdre mon temps. Je connais les astuces des fédéraux.**

Gibbs en fixant Giovanni de son regard glacial continue à parler dans l'interphone.

**- McGee annulez les renforts, c'est un ordre aussi.**

**- Pas de Fornell.**

**- Je répète. Ne tentez rien et ne nous suivez pas.**

Giovanni sourit et prend le talkie-walkie.

**- David et McGee, c'est Spennelli. Je tiens à préciser, pour que tout soit clair entre nous, que Walkins a bien fait son boulot, Sur, la voiture avant de partir. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? . . . Bien.**

Il le jette ensuite par la fenêtre.

**- Allez agent Gibbs en route pour le Mexique. Vous savez conduire une voiture manuelle j'espère ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez avec vos voitures automatiques, vous les américains, mais moi je préfère les bonnes veilles voitures. Pas vous?**

Gibbs jette un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder une fois de plus Tony, puis démarre ensuite la voiture et enclenche la première.


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou.**

Bon ben, vous vous en doutez, voici la suite, malheureusement avec un peu de retard dans le postage, encore.

Sinon, merci encore mille fois pour vos reviews.

_Coco :_ Comment ça, tu n'aimes pas le méchant, sadique et en plus malin ? Hmm je ne vois pas pourquoi ?

_Furieuse :_ Bon j'ai survécu à ton chapitre de ta fic et donc me voici pour la suite de la mienne.

_Lili :_ Ta double, oui j'ai bien double review m'a fait bien sourire. En plus elle est super longue et ça j'adore. Et si Gibbs a du se changer, c'est pour pas qu'il ait de micro ou d'émetteur, voilou.

_PBG :_ Que de compliments que tu me fais, je suis flattée. J'espère que ce chapitre restera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Et tu crois vraiment que Gibbs est furieux ?

_Ayahne :_ Encore une qui n'aime pas Gio. Mmm bizarre. Peut-être que tu vas changer d'avis avec ce chapitre.

_Deydy :_ J'espère pour Gio qu'il t'a entendu, mais en attendant c'est Gibbs qui se fait mené. Mouais ce n'est pas gentil tout ça.

_Gwen :_ Contente que mon chapitre t'ait fait retrouver le sourire. Et je ne sais pas si Gibbs va réussir cette fois si à sauver de nouveau son agent. Tu crois ?

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année, ah non pas ça, enfin si bien sûr, mais aussi une bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_**- Plus vite, ils vont nous échapper.**_

_**- Mais non. On dirait que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**_

_**- Si tu appuyais sur l'accélérateur ça irait mieux.**_

_**- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! Alors accroche-toi, ça va dégommer.**_

_**- Franchement je ne vois pas la différence. Tiens attends.**_

_Et sur un coup de tête, Tony se penche vers Giovanni et lève le levier de vitesse qui se trouve au volant. Ayant mis le moteur en route quelques minutes auparavant, la voiture dans laquelle se trouve les enfants, se met à avancer. _

_**- Mais qu'est-ce t'as fait Tony ?**_

_**- Je suis Tarky, et c'est Génial !**_

_**- Ce n'est pas drôle . . . oh mio Dio ! **_

_Giovanni tourne le volant comme il le peut pour éviter les autres voitures. La porte du garage s'ouvre automatiquement et les enfants sortent dans la cour._

_**- Tony qu'est-ce que tu as touché ?**_

_**- Eh Hutch, regarde devant toi. ATTENTION !**_

_Giovanni tourne la tête mais trop tard, la voiture entre dans la sculpture en pierre face à eux, cassant ainsi le pare-choc avant. Giovanni se touche le front d'où s'échappe un peu de sang ayant cogné le volant._

_**- Ca va Tony ? Tu n'as rien ?**_

_**- Non, ça va, et toi ?**_

_**- C'est rien, j'ai la tête dure.**_

_Tony se met à genoux sur le siège pour mieux apercevoir le devant de la voiture._

_**- Pas comme la voiture. Waouh, même la tatue est fissurée.**_

_**- Statue Tony!**_

_Giovanni la regarde ensuite et fronce les sourcils, puis se jette d'un coup sur Tony en même temps que la statue s'effondre sur le pare-brise._

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**- Tournez à droite ?**

**- Ce n'est pas la bonne route.**

**- Faites ce que je vous dis.**

**- Ecoutez, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est que tout cela se termine, et je vous garantis qu'il n'y a pas plus court pour se rendre au Mexique.**

**- On ne va pas au Mexique.**

Gibbs tourne sa tête sèchement vers Giovanni.

**- Allons agent Gibbs, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais aller droit dans l'embuscade que vous avez organisé et qui nous attend à la frontière. . . Nan, vous le pensiez ?**

Gibbs se remet face à la route en resserrant le volant de ses doigts.

**- Bah désolé pour vos projets, mais on va aller au Canada.**

Gibbs prend l'autoroute indiquée par Giovanni en serrant la mâchoire, puis jette un œil dans le rétroviseur interne pour regarder son agent tout en sueur et toujours inconscient sur la banquette arrière.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?**

**- Il va bien.**

**- Il n'en donne pas l'air.**

Giovanni oriente le rétroviseur de façon à regarder Tony à son tour. Gibbs l'observe faire, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, en jurant qu'à ce moment-là, il pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans le regard de Giovanni toujours en train d'observer Tony.

**- Pourquoi l'avoir maltraité comme vous l'avez fait ?**

Giovanni secoue légèrement la tête comme pour revenir à la réalité et remet en place le rétroviseur.

**- Vous croyez que je lui ai fait quoi exactement ?**

**- On a eu votre, Paquet, avec la ceinture et les chaussures.**

**- Et vous en concluez quoi, Agent Gibbs ?**

**- Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre.**

**- Je vous en prie, dites-moi ?**

**- . . .**

**- C'est difficile à dire hein ? De dire ce mot. Un petit mot de deux syllabes. Un simple mot qui pourtant est si dur. Dans son sens, dans son terme, dans sa définition.**

Giovanni pose sa tête contre l'appuie-tête en soupirant.

**- La douleur que ce mot engendre pour ceux qui ont à le prononcer et pour ceux qui en subissent les conséquences.**

Giovanni tourne à présent sa tête vers Gibbs qui regarde droit devant lui.

**- Vous savez la douleur physique que ce simple mot produit, Agent Gibbs ?**

**- . . .**

**- Moi oui. Et jamais je ne l'aurais fait à Tony, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs.**

**- Fouetter. C'est comme votre signature Spennelli.**

**- Je n'ai jamais fouetté personne Agent Gibbs.**

**- Voyez-vous ça ? Donc vous en donnez simplement l'ordre à votre complice c'est ça ? **

**- . . .**

**- Bien sûr que c'est ça. Et vous vous rassurez en disant que vous ne l'avez jamais fait.**

Gibbs tourne sa tête vers Giovanni en le fixant.

**- Je vais vous ouvrir les yeux Spennelli. Vous êtes Pire que ceux qui n'ont pas le choix de vous obéir. **

**- Ne jouez pas à ça Agent Gibbs.**

**- A quoi ? A vous dire ce que je pense de vous.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas en position et vous ne savez rien de moi.**

**- Je sais que vous avez donné un coup de cross au visage de Tony quand nous étions en conférence. Et je sais qu'avant cela, mon agent avait un œil à moitié fermé ainsi que de multiples lésions dues certainement à de nombreux coups. Ayant observé vos mains, j'ai pu apercevoir des écorchures qui sont liées à des coups poings.**

Giovanni pose sa main gauche sur sa droite pour cacher ses phalanges proximales.

**- Impressionnant Agent Gibbs. Mais ça ne change rien. Je ne l'ai pas fouetté, point.**

**- Vous avez vraiment un problème Spennelli.**

**- Vous êtes tous aussi arrogants au NCIS à ce que je vois. Et dire que je croyais que DiNozzo était unique.**

**- C'est ce qui fait de nous des bons agents.**

**- C'est ce qui vous fait aller à votre perte.**

**- Il fait partie de votre famille.**

**- Je suis un Spennelli, pas un DiNozzo.**

**- C'est votre cousin.**

**- La ferme Gibbs.**

**- Pourquoi, ça vous fait quoi d'entendre la vérité ?**

Giovanni empoigne la gorge de Gibbs, qui pose instinctivement une de ses mains sur l'avant-bras de Giovanni. Mais ce dernier resserre sa poigne. Gibbs suffoque de plus en plus et la voiture fait des embardées sur la route, heureusement dépourvu d'autre véhicule vu l'heure tardive de la nuit.

**- A-rrê-tez, on . . . va tous . . . se . . . tuer.**

**- C'est peut-être là, la seule solution finalement. Pourquoi continuer à vivre, à fuir, à survivre ?**

Malgré les tentatives de Gibbs pour essayer de garder au mieux le contrôle de la voiture, celle-ci zigzag de plus en plus, ballotant le corps toujours inerte de Tony, finissant par tomber au plancher.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

_Tony ouvre les yeux doucement et regarde autour de lui._

_**- Maman ?**_

_**- Ah Junior, tu es réveillé mon grand.**_

_**- On est où ?**_

_**- A l'hôpital.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**_

_**- Giovanni t'a encore entraîné dans ses sales petits jeux. Mais c'est fini, on aura plus de soucis à se faire avec lui.**_

_Tony se redresse aussi rapidement que son bras dans le plâtre et son intraveineuse le lui permettent._

_**- Où est Gio Maman, où est-il ?**_

_**- Calme-toi Junior, le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer avec le coup que tu as reçu sur la tête.**_

_**- Où ?**_

_**- Il est sorti de l'hôpital avec ton oncle.**_

_**- Il n'avait rien, hein, dit maman, il n'avait rien ?**_

_**- Non, la statue n'a pas traversé le pare-brise. C'est le plaquage que cette petite brute, t'a fait sur le plancher, qui t'a fait venir ici.**_

_**- Ouf, il n'a rien.**_

_**- Ecoute Junior, Giovanni est dangereux.**_

_**- Pas du tout. Si la tatue . . .**_

_**- Fait un effort Anthony. STATUE.**_

_**- Il m'a sauvé la vie.**_

_La mère de Tony lui pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules, pour le forcer à se recoucher._

_**- Ca suffit. Il a cassé une voiture de collection de ton père, la statue provenant tout droit d'Italie et t'a envoyé à l'hôpital . . .**_

_**- Mais c'est moi qui l'aie forcé, je voulais jouer à Tarky et Huch.**_

_**- STARKY, Anthony. Et arrête de prendre sa défense, tu veux. De toute façon il ne te fera plus de mal. Son père l'a vivement corrigé et repartent vivre en Italie où il sera envoyé dans un internat des plus sévère, pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.**_

_Tony essaie de se défaire de l'empoigne de sa mère, en vain._

_**- Vous n'avez pas le droit. Je te dis que c'était de ma faute.**_

_**- Junior ça suffit, calme-toi maintenant.**_

_**- NON !**_

_**- Anthony !**_

_**- Je vous detete tous.**_

_**- C'en est de trop. Méfie-toi, si tu continues, nous serons, nous aussi, ton père et moi, obligés de t'envoyer en pension à tes douze ans.**_

_**- JE M'EN FICHE, JE TE DETETE TOI AUSSI.**_

_La mère de Tony lui assène une gifle. Tony se calme aussitôt et pose sa main valide sur sa joue._

_**- Déteste. Si tu veux m'insulter Anthony Junior, fais-le au moins comme il faut.**_

_**- Je voudrais que tu sois Morte pour m'enlever le seul, que je considère comme celui de ma famille.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Kikou.**

Voici une suite, pas très convaincante à mon goût, car pour la première fois, j'ai eu du mal à écrire, malgré l'inspiration.

Puis surtout, vous avez toutes plus qu'aimé le chapitre précédent alors ça met la pression pour rester au top.

Mais bon, je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews qui me font continuer.

_Maryam :_ Bienvenue dans cette fic, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant.

_Lili :_ J'ai fait aussi vite que possible pour poster, pour t'éviter d'être plus « maboule » que tu ne l'aies déjà, mais à mon plus grand plaisir.

_Coco :_ Peut-être que Gibbs a trop tiré sur la corde du coup.

_Gwen :_ Je pense que tu ne t'attends pas à cette suite mais j'espère que ça va te plaire tout de même.

_PBG :_ Pour te réconforter je poste ce chapitre, à moins qu'il ne fasse effet inverse, on verra.

_Ayahne :_ Pourquoi tant de haine envers Gio ? Je me demande.

Voilou, bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**- Giovanni . . . Giovanni.**

Ce simple appel de son prénom dans un souffle, fait se calmer Giovanni. Il enlève sa main de la gorge de Gibbs, qui se met à tousser en reprenant son air, et se retourne sur Tony. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était tombé de la banquette arrière.

**- Tony ?**

Tony ouvre doucement les yeux et les referme plusieurs fois avant de les laisser ouverts. Gibbs reprenant doucement ses esprits, se tourne également pour regarder son agent, puis positionne le rétroviseur de façon à mieux le voir.

**- Tony, tu m'entends ?**

Giovanni se remet face à la route.

**- Ne vous occupez pas de lui, contentez-vous de conduire.**

**- Il ne va pas bien.**

**- Ce n'est pas vos affaires.**

Gibbs, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y ait pas de voiture derrière eux, tire sur le frein à main d'un coup, faisant faire à la voiture un demi-tour sur elle-même, avant de se stopper en plein milieu de la route.

**- Je vous garantis que c'est, Mon affaire, la santé de mon agent. Regardez-le, il n'a aucune réaction et est tout en sueur. Si vous tenez, un tant soit peu à lui, il faut qu'il voit un médecin et tout de suite.**

**- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Tony est resté au NCIS. Vous êtes plus que son patron à ce que je vois. Tony a dû trouver en vous ce qu'il n'a jamais trouvé chez son père sans doute.**

**- Tout de suite j'ai dit.**

**- Qui vous dit que je tiens à lui et que je n'aie pas tout simplement envie de le voir souffrir jusqu'à sa perte.**

**- Ça se voit.**

**- Redémarrez la voiture.**

**- Non.**

Giovanni sort une arme de sa veste et la pointe sur la tête de Gibbs.

**- J'ai un avion qui m'attend.**

**- Dans quelques instants la patrouille de l'autoroute va intervenir, croyant que nous sommes en panne. **

Giovanni pointe à présent son arme sur Tony.

**- J'ai dit, redémarrez la voiture agent Gibbs.**

Les deux hommes se fixent droit dans les yeux et Gibbs continue.

**- Vous détachez Tony de ses liens et ils l'évacuent. A ce moment-là, je redémarre la voiture pour vous emmener au Canada.**

**- A trois, je lui tire une balle dans la cuisse. Un . . .**

**- Vous avez un chef d'équipe du NCIS en otage, c'est plus que suffisant.**

**- Deux . . .**

Gibbs plisse les yeux, toujours en le fixant.

**- Vous l'aurez voulu Agent Gibbs. Tro . . .**

**- Giovanni, je, . . . je suis désolé, . . . c'est de ma faute.**

Giovanni tourne sa tête sur Tony.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Si ton père . . . t'a envoyé en Italie . . . dans le centre de redressement.**

Giovanni est déstabilisé par cet aveu et baisse doucement son arme.

**- J'ai essayé de le dire. . . mais personne ne m'a . . . personne.**

Gibbs observe Giovanni qui baisse sa garde de plus en plus.

**- Tu savais que le jour de notre accident, mon père m'a battu pour la première fois avec sa propre ceinture. J'ai de quoi t'en vouloir. **

**- Je me suis enfuis de l'hôpital, . . . pour faire payer à mes parents d'avoir enlevé, . . . mon frère.**

**- Ton quoi ?**

Gibbs fronce les sourcils devant tous ses propos et aperçoit dans son rétroviseur extérieur les gyrophares orange de la patrouille de surveillance au loin.

Giovanni se réinstalle sur son fauteuil en mettant son arme sur ses genoux, tout en continuant à la garder en main.

**- Tu sais Tony, toute ma vie j'ai entendu mon père dire que les DiNozzo n'étaient que des moins que rien. Mais Junior, alala Junior lui, il ne réclame pas sa mère pour un rien, il est le capitaine de l'équipe de basket alors qu'il est plus jeune, il a défié son père pour être flic. Junior DiNozzo, vaut mieux que toi, Tu n'es bon à rien. **

**- Tu étais au FBI . . . en agent de liaison.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. C'est mon père qui m'y a forcé. Mais il avait raison, moi je n'ai pas eu la force de lui dire « va te faire . . .».**

Giovanni baisse sa tête pour détailler son arme. Gibbs continue de l'observer comprenant qu'il devient de plus en plus nerveux. Ce dernier se redresse bien droit et se met à chuchoter.

**- Je crois Cousin, que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne devrait souffrir encore et encore.**

Il se tourne ensuite, d'un coup avec son arme en main en direction de Tony. Gibbs ayant pressenti cette action, lui attrape son bras en le faisant basculer sur le tableau de bord, en le cognant à plusieurs reprises dessus. Mais Giovanni qui avait été surpris, réussit à reprendre le contrôle, en faisant pression inverse avec son bras. Gibbs lui afflige un coup de poing et les deux hommes s'empoignent au niveau de la gorge.

Pendant ce temps, Tony, reprenant doucement ses esprits et comprenant ainsi où il était, étudie la scène et essaie de se libérer de ses liens aux mains. Hélas sans résultat, étant toujours aussi affaibli, au niveau musculaire, dû à la drogue. Pour lui, tout semble lointain et sourd. Il sursaute à l'entente d'un coup de feu et use de toutes ses forces pour essayer de s'asseoir.

Giovanni s'empare d'un boitier dans la boite à gants et appuie sur le bouton en son centre, désactivant ainsi la bombe sous son siège.

Tony ayant enfin réussi à se mettre assis, s'aperçoit que le coup de feu avait brisé le pare-brise avant. Il plisse les yeux à cause d'un bruit sourd, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il voit Giovanni sortir de la voiture, sans le voir. Et au moment où il fut tiré de force à l'extérieur de l'habitacle, il aperçoit Gibbs inconscient, la tête posée sur le volant, actionnant ainsi le klaxon, avec du sang s'écoulant de son front.

Tony essaie de se dégager de l'empoigne de Giovanni qui le traîne vers la barrière de sécurité. Ce dernier tire sur la voiture de patrouille qui s'était arrêtée à quelques-mètres et pousse Tony par-dessus la barrière, le faisant ainsi rouler en bas du talus. Tony troublé par cette descente rapide, se voit de nouveau relevé de force par Giovanni qui l'avait rejoint et le forçant à le suivre dans la forêt voisine.

**- Gio . . . arrête !**

**- T'inquiète Cousin, plus personne ne nous fera de mal. On est ensemble maintenant, et je vais te protéger.**

**- Me protéger de . . . quoi ?**

**- De qui plutôt.**

**- C'est toi, qui . . . **

**- Tu ne comprends pas Cousin. Je ne t'en veux plus. Je croyais t'en vouloir, mais tout est plus clair à présent. Je peux n'en vouloir qu'à mon père, pour toutes ces souffrances, pas à toi.**

**- Bien, bien, . . . mais il faut que tu te . . . rendes maintenant. C'est fini.**

**- Non, ça recommence. On est ensemble, on est de nouveau ensemble et je ne permettrais à personne de se mettre en travers de notre chemin.**

**- C'est plus qu'un chef . . . il a toujours . . . pour moi.**

**- Tu n'as plus besoin de lui, ou d'eux peu importe. Je suis là.**

Tony, toujours empoigné par-dessous l'aisselle, a du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre et baisse la tête de fatigue, ne cherchant plus à convaincre Giovanni.

Les deux hommes s'apprêtent à s'engouffrer dans la forêt jonchée d'arbres, quand une explosion se fait entendre derrière eux.

Giovanni s'arrête dans sa fuite en lâchant Tony. Ils se tournent en direction de la route, où une boule de feu se fait voir avec une épaisse fumée noire s'en dégageant.

Tony relève la tête bouche-bée et s'écroule au sol à genoux. Giovanni le relève aussitôt.

**- Tu as raison Tony s'est fini maintenant. Aller viens.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Kikou.**

Avant que tout le monde s'énerve, je poste la suite, tant attendue.

Je veux préciser également que j'aie fait une correction du chapitre précèdent, y en avait besoin.

_Aya :_ Charger à 100, on dégage, pas de réaction, vite on poste le chapitre suivant. Ça va marcher ? Je pense que oui.

_PBG :_ J'espère que tu n'as pas fait une surdose de chocolat blanc. Et pour que tu ailles mieux je te propose ce chapitre avec des nouvelles de l'équipe.

_Coco :_ Si, ça va, j'aime bien cette nouvelle année. D'ailleurs j'ai pleins d'idées pour faire souffrir mes lecteurs, hihi.

_Lili :_ C'est sûr que la forêt ce n'est pas top, tout particulièrement de nuit. Mais bon, c'est pour le plus grand plaisir des auteurs, surtout s'il y a Tony dedans.

_Miryam :_ J'ai imaginé les yeux du Chat-Botté et j'ai eu pitié. Alors voici une suite avec des nouvelles de l'équipe.

_Gwen :_ Tu es la première à aimer Gio. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas vraiment méchant, il n'a juste pas eu de chance dans la vie et cela ne l'a pas aidé.

Et sinon merci à toutes pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**- J'avais entendu parler de votre façon de conduire, mais c'est beaucoup plus impressionnant en vrai.**

**- Que vous a dit la police exactement ?**

**- Trois hommes en panne. Un, armé, avec un otage, qui se sont dirigés dans la forêt en contre-bas. L'autre, sans identité et inconscient. La voiture a explosé quand les hommes de la patrouille de sécurité l'ont évacué.**

**- Y a eu des victimes ? **

**- J'en sais pas plus.**

Ziva accélère de plus belle ce qui fait que Fornell est dans l'obligation de se cramponner à la poignée du plafond de la voiture

**- Y a-t-il une chance pour que ce ne soit pas eux ? Ils n'étaient pas en direction du Mexique.**

**- Ca fait trop longtemps que j'aie intégré l'équipe de Gibbs pour encore croire aux coïncidences.**

**- Mmm, vous avez raison agent David.**

Le silence s'installe dans l'habitacle quand un téléphone portable sonne.

**- Fornell . . . d'accord. Dépêchez- vous, il ne faut pas qu'il nous échappe cette fois-ci.** Et il raccroche.

**C'était Sacks, il a récupéré McGee et ils nous rejoignent. Nous pourrons faire une battue. Plus nous serons nombreux mieux ce sera. **

**- Une battue ?**

**- Euh oui, se séparer en groupe pour les encercler. Mais l'obscurité de la nuit ne va pas nous aider.**

**- On n'a pas le choix. On ne peut pas attendre que le jour se lève.**

**- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Des patrouilles avec des chiens renifleurs nous rejoignent.**

**- Bien. Ca y est nous sommes arrivés. **

**.**

Une fois arrivée vers le barrage formé par les patrouilles de sécurité, Ziva appuie sur la pédale de frein, faisant crisser les pneus arrière de la voiture.

Les deux agents en sortent tout de suite après que la voiture se soit stoppée et se dirigent rapidement vers le lieu de l'accident, en brandissant leur badge respectif pour qu'on les laisse passer.

Fornell se dirige vers la police d'autoroute pour plus d'explications. Quant à Ziva, elle se dirige directement vers l'ambulance, très stressée par ce qu'elle pourrait y voir. Mais un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres à l'entente d'une voix familière, même si cette dernière a l'air plus qu'en colère.

**- DETACHEZ-MOI, BON SANG. **

Ziva s'approche des portes arrière ouvertes de l'ambulance pour y apercevoir deux ambulanciers ainsi que deux policiers. L'un d'eux, pose sa main sur l'épaule de Ziva pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Ziva pose ses yeux sur cette main et les relève l'air menaçant vers l'homme face à elle.

**- Enlevez-la tout de suite.**

**- Je regrette madame, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Un homme dangereux est en train de se faire soigner avant d'être emmené.**

Ziva sourit et penche la tête sur le côté pour y voir, entre les ambulanciers, une main crispée et menottée au brancard.

**- VOUS FAITES UNE SACREE ERREUR.**

Ziva se remet face au policier.

**- C'est un agent du NCIS.**

**- Tant que nous n'aurons pas confirmation dans les bases de données de qui est cet homme, je vous prie de bien vouloir reculer Madame.**

Ziva soupire d'agacement et empoigne la main du policier pour la ramener derrière son dos tout en lui faisant un point de pression. L'autre policier dégaine aussitôt son arme sur Ziva.

**- Lâchez-le tout de suite.**

De son autre main Ziva entame le geste pour récupérer son badge.

**- Pas un geste.**

**- Je suis l'agent Ziva David du NCIS.**

**- Lâchez mon collègue et on en reparle ensuite.**

Ziva s'exécute en même temps que l'arrivée de Fornell accompagné d'un inspecteur.

**- Que se passe-t-il ici ?**

Le policier malmené par Ziva s'avance d'elle avec les menottes.

**- Cette femme m'a agressé. Les mains derrière le dos. Vous avez le droit de garder . . .**

**- N'y pense même pas mon p'tit gars.**

Fornell s'avance.

**- Ca suffit nous perdons du temps. Agent Fornell du FBI et voici l'agent spécial David du NCIS.**

Il pointe du doigt en direction de l'intérieur de l'ambulance derrière le policier

**Et l'homme blessé est l'agent très spécial Gibbs, du NCIS également. Laissez-nous passer.**

Les deux policiers s'écartent pour donner accès à l'ambulance. L'inspecteur hoche la tête envers ses hommes et Ziva se contente de leur lancer un regard noir.

Fornell défait les menottes des poignets de Gibbs qui se redresse aussitôt sur son brancard.

**- C'est pas trop tôt.**

Fornell pose une main sur le torse de Gibbs en lui jetant un regard froid, pour éviter qu'il ne se lève, à la vue des blessures sur le visage et les bras de son ami et se tourne sans un mot vers l'un des ambulanciers en l'attente du diagnostic.

**- Multiples plaies et brûlures superficielles, ainsi que diverses contusions sur le corps. Rien de grave, mais il devrait rester allongé et être emmené à l'hôpital pour faire des examens approfondis.**

Fornell sourit à ces propos et enlève sa main.

**- Il va bien, n'est-ce pas Gibbs ?**

Gibbs se lève et descend les manches de sa chemise pour y cacher ses bandages.

**- Ça ira mieux quand j'aurais la peau de Spennelli.**

Ziva se met à côté de lui et désigne la carcasse de la voiture au loin, du regard, que les pompiers ont fini d'éteindre de l'emprise des flammes.

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

Gibbs se frotte le cou où plusieurs hématomes se font voir et commence les explications, tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture du NCIS pour y mettre un gilet pare-balles, récupérer une arme et des lampes torches, suivit de Fornell et de Ziva.

**- Spennelli a complétement perdu la tête. Il a voulu tuer Tony et je l'en ai empêché, mais il a pris le dessus en m'assommant contre le volant. Les gars de la sécurité ont commencé à me dégager de la voiture au moment où je reprenais connaissance. On a eu juste le temps de s'éloigner au plus vite avant que la voiture n'explose en nous projetant au sol. Et depuis je suis traité comme un criminel.**

Une voiture s'arrête près d'eux où en sortent l'agent Sacks et McGee qui s'avancent d'un pas rapide vers eux. McGee dévisage Gibbs et commence à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais est coupé par un hochement de tête de Ziva, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas poser de question.

Gibbs vérifie si son arme est bien chargée.

**- Préparez-vous, Spennelli est dangereux et très instable. Il me faut une carte.**

L'agent Sacks jette un œil réprobateur et inquisiteur à Fornell.

**- Il ne va quand même pas prendre les commandes. Nous cherchons à l'arrêter depuis plusieurs années.**

Gibbs regarde Fornell en serrant les dents et s'éloigne ensuite, suivit de McGee et Ziva qui ont fini de se préparer. Fornell fixe ensuite du regard son agent.

**- C'est un agent du NCIS qu'il a en otage, alors si ça vous gêne, agent Sacks, d'être dirigé par un ancien Marine qui connait bien les missions en milieu hostile, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.**

**- D'accord, d'accord. C'est bon j'ai rien dit.**

**- Bien, dans ce cas mettez un gilet et ramenez vos fesses. Debriefing dans une minute.**

**.**

Gibbs pose une carte de la forêt sur le capot d'une voiture et l'étudie grâce à une lampe de poche. Un demi-cercle se forme autour de lui, avec toutes les autorités présentes, attendant les directives.

Gibbs se redresse en pliant la carte.

**- Bien. Je veux que tout le monde se mette en ligne avec les chiens en avant. Vous allez vous diriger en amont de la forêt en direction du Nord. David, McGee et Sacks vous prenez par l'Est, Fornell avec moi nous allons vers l'Ouest. Je veux que vous inspectiez le moindre indice qui pourrait nous indiquer le chemin à suivre. **

Fornell continue.

**- Nous allons communiquer grâce au talkie-walkie, canal 2. Le suspect est dangereux et armé, voire même, drogué, ce qui fait sa grande instabilité. Surtout n'hésitez pas à tirer si cela est nécessaire, mais la survie de l'agent spécial DiNozzo est notre priorité et je ne veux en aucun cas que vous attentiez quelque chose qui pourrait mettre sa vie en danger . . . et la vôtre. Allez go.**

Gibbs remercie Fornell d'un regard pour son discours.

Toutes les équipes se mettent en place et commencent leurs descentes pour rejoindre la forêt.

**- Jethro, comment vas-tu ?**

Gibbs se retourne pour y voir Ducky venant d'arriver avec Palmer.

**- Ca va Ducky.**

**- Et Anthony ?**

**- Attends-nous ici, je te le ramène, il aura besoin de tes soins.**

**- Fais attention Jethro, j'aimerais juste vous soigner, pas autre chose.**

Gibbs saute par-dessus la barrière.

**- Tu auras une autopsie Ducky, mais pas de l'un d'entre nous.**

Gibbs s'éloigne avec Fornell, et Ducky se tourne sur son assistant.

**- Nous l'espérons Jethro, nous l'espérons.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Kikou.**

Donc voici la suite, rien de plus à dire si ce n'est :

_Cherisch :_ Tu aimes le TBC, humm comme moi et beaucoup d'autres aussi, bizarre.

_Coco :_ Tu veux des retrouvailles ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

_PBG :_ Pas de panique, pas de panique, je poste. Je veux la suite de tes fics aussi, alors ne meurs pas.

Miryam : Alors, pose vite ta boîte de macaron, poste la moi, et lis ce chapitre.

_Gwen :_ Merci encore pour la correction, et je te dédicace ce chapitre spécial cousins.

_Lili :_ Ben j'ai pas pu attendre, tu m'en veux pas ?

_Aya : _Petite pensée pour toi, si tu n'as pas succombé.

Puis bien entendu merci pour vos reviews, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une courte, très courte lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tony met les pieds l'un devant l'autre, sans le vouloir.

Les effets de la drogue ont complètement disparu.

La somnolence s'est dissipée, les hallucinations envolées, les douleurs dans ses plaies au dos et sur les autres parties de son corps ont elles, réapparu.

Et pourtant, Tony se sent ailleurs. Loin de son cousin qui le traine dans cette forêt sombre et humide. Il occulte sa souffrance physique pourtant si présente.

Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers la dernière scène qu'il a réellement vu. Il aurait préféré que ce soit encore un rêve, du moins un cauchemar, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Dans la journée, il avait eu déjà l'incertitude de la survie de ses deux collègues et amies dû à l'explosion à la station-service, et maintenant celle de son mentor, de celui qui lui avait redonné confiance en lui, de l'homme à qui il pouvait se confier, de son patron, de son ami, de celui qu'il aurait voulu comme père.

**.**

**- NON !**

Tony s'arrête brusquement en se redressant, forçant Giovanni à se stopper également.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je ne peux pas continuer.**

Giovanni, sur son côté auparavant, se met face à lui, toujours en le tenant par le bras.

**- Ecoute Tony, nous allons retourner au ranch. Les flics ne doivent pas se douter qu'on va y retourner et là-bas, nous prendrons mon autre voiture et nous irons cette fois-ci au Mexique.**

Tony se dégage de l'emprise de son cousin en enlevant de force, son bras.

**- Je ne veux pas aller au Mexique, tu m'entends. Je n'ai rien à fuir, et il faut que j'aille vérifier si mon patron est en vie.**

**- Je te l'interdis. Nous restons ensemble, comme avant. Je vais te protéger de ceux qui te veulent du mal.**

**- Bon sang Gio, tu as besoin d'aide. Personne ne me veut de mal. C'est toi qui me traite comme un prisonnier.**

**- C'est . . . ce n'est pas vrai.**

**- Dans ce cas défait mes liens aux mains.**

**- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Tu vas partir, et me laisser seul ensuite.**

Tony ferme les yeux un instant de fatigue et de désolation pour son cousin.

**- Viens avec moi Gio. Tu te rends à la police et je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider.**

**- J'aurais la peine capitale, si je fais ça.**

**- Non, tu n'as plus toute ta . . . Tu es malade Gio, je t'aiderais.**

**- Je . . . je . . . **

Tony fait un pas vers lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Giovanni plisse les yeux à la vue de l'œil fermé de son cousin et aux hématomes sur son visage, liés aux coups qu'il lui a donné dans la journée. De honte il baisse la tête.

**- Gio regarde-moi !**

**- . . .**

Au lieu de cela, Giovanni regarde ses mains tremblantes en les retournant plusieurs fois sur elles-mêmes.

**- Gio, s'il te plaît regarde-moi.**

**- Je . . . suis un monstre, je . . . suis comme mon père, je . . .**

Tony crispe la mâchoire de haine envers son oncle, d'avoir fait de son cousin, ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il comprend que Giovanni est à deux doigts de craquer et qu'il ne l'écoute plus. Il faut qu'il trouve un moyen pour attirer son attention avant qu'il ne fasse l'impensable.

**- HUTCH !**

Giovanni fronce les sourcils et relève la tête pour regarder Tony.

**- TU n'es pas un monstre, tu m'entends. Tu as juste besoin d'aide et je suis, celui qui va te la donner.**

**- Pour . . . pourquoi tu fais ça, après tout ce que je t'ai fait, enfant et aujourd'hui.**

Tony sourit.

**- Parce que nous sommes partenaires, Cousin.**

Giovanni sourit à son tour et se penche pour récupérer un couteau accroché à sa cheville.

**.**

**- JETTE TON COUTEAU SPENNELLI, C'EST FINI MAINTENANT.**

Les deux cousins se regardent et Tony chuchote.

**- Fais-le Gio, c'est . . .**

**- Sacks. Je sais, j'ai bossé avec lui.**

**- Tu sais alors qu'il n'hésitera pas à tirer, si tu ne le fais pas et qu'il n'est . . .**

**- Sûrement pas seul, je sais aussi. Je suis peut-être fou, mais j'étais un bon agent.**

**- Je sais.**

**- NE ME FAIS PAS REPETER SPENNELLI, **tout en criant cela, Sacks s'avance avec son arme pointée sur Giovanni.

Tony regarde autour de lui et aperçoit McGee sur sa gauche, à couvert derrière un arbre, et sur sa droite Ziva qui fait de même. En la voyant, il soupire de soulagement. Une de ses peurs vient de s'envoler.

Sacks est maintenant juste à quelques mètres, ce qui permet de mieux le voir avec la lueur de la pleine lune se frayant un chemin parmi les arbres qui les entourent.

**- Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber Tony ?**

**- Jamais, promis.**

**- Je vais te libérer avant.**

Giovanni entame le geste pour couper la corde enlaçant les mains de Tony qui se met à hurler, comprenant que les autres pourraient croire autre chose, en se jetant sur son cousin.

**- NOOONNN !**

**.**

Deux coups de feu retentissent et résonnent dans la forêt si calme.

Au loin, Gibbs et Fornell relèvent la tête voyant des dizaines d'oiseaux fuyant ce bruit et partent en courant dans la direction de ces détonations.

**.**

En ce même moment, le poids de tout un homme s'écroule lourdement au sol, pendant que le second se laisse tomber à genoux près du premier.


	27. Chapter 27

**Et un autre kikou.**

Profitez de cette rapidité, ça ne durera pas, hélas.

En fait, j'avoue que j'avais écrit cette suite, à la suite du chapitre précédent, et que je l'aie coupé, d'où ce petit chapitre encore une fois.

Vous ne m'en voulez pas hein ?

_Coco :_ Que ta force soit avec moi. Ça me fait penser à un film. En tout cas ça a marché puisque voici la suite.

_Miryam :_ Je ne sais pas si je vais me faire avoir deux fois par tes yeux de chat. Lis la suite pour le savoir. Et quelle crise d'AIPM ?

_Furieuse :_ Moi vouloir que mes lecteurs ont une crise ? Nan ! Bon un p'tit peu c'est vrai. Et que ton souhait s'exhausse !

_PBG :_ Moi, ce que j'aime, c'est tes p'tits cœurs. C'est trop mimi. Et voici les réponses à tes questions, en espérant qu'elles te conviennent.

_Lili :_ Deux reviews hyper longues en plus, mais que d'mande le peuple. En tout cas moi rien de plus. Et y a pas souci je te suis miss.

_Aya :_ Bah si on condamne les auteurs y aurait plus de fic, plus de patient, plus de médecin, plus de TBC, . . . courage.

_Gwen :_ Te faire, faire une crise, non, j'ai laissé tomber depuis longtemps. Tu es trop résistante. Et non je ne trouve pas ton résonnement tordu.

Puis merci à toutes pour vos reviews que j'aime et bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**- Non, non, non. Pourquoi ? Je . . . je ne voulais pas ça, je ne voulais pas ça . . . Pourquoi ?**

**- Je . . . je t'avais promis . . . que je t'épaulerais . . . je . . .**

**- Chut, chut, ce n'est pas drôle . . . Oh non, tout est de ma faute . . .**

**- Non, . . .**

Giovanni ferme les yeux.

**.**

Ziva et McGee s'avancent lentement, leur arme à la main, vers les deux cousins.

Sacks reste à sa position, les yeux effarés par la scène qui se passe devant lui. Lui seul a fait feu, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Sa respiration s'accélère, due au mal-être qu'il ressent. Il abaisse son arme pensant que tout est fini à présent.

McGee ne veut pas y croire non plus. Tout s'est passé trop vite. Il ne pensait pas y a deux minutes, que cela se finirait ainsi.

Ziva n'en revient pas également. Cette journée, cette nuit, la peur d'agir le matin même pour sauver la vie de son amie, et maintenant la peur de réagir.

**.**

**- Gio, . . . s'il te plaît . . .**

Spennelli rouvre les yeux, pour regarder Tony.

**- On venait juste, . . ., juste de se retrouver, et maintenant, . . . **

**- Je suis là, . . . je reste avec toi.**

**.**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette sensation et cela ne lui manquait pas.

Cette impression, cette intuition, son intuition que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Malgré le vide qu'il essaie de faire dans sa tête, tout en courant aussi vite qu'il le peut à travers les bois, Gibbs ne peut s'empêcher de penser à son équipe, à cette journée pas comme les autres qui s'était prolongée dans la continuité de la nuit. Il regarde Fornell qui court à ses côtés, le talkie-walkie à la main, essayant de joindre un de ses agents, mais rien, silence radio, et cela ne faisait que faire monter son inquiétude, mais aussi son adrénaline. Il serre les poings et se met à accélérer de plus belle, faisant espace entre lui et l'agent du FBI.

**.**

**- Non, . . ., non, ce n'est pas de ma faute, . . . c'est Ron, . . . oui, c'est de sa faute.**

**- Non, ne fait rien.**

**- C'est Sacks qui a . . . oui c'est lui.**

Giovanni se lève d'un coup en prenant son arme dans sa veste tout en hurlant de rage et en vidant son chargeur sans prendre le temps de viser.

Pour tous ceux présents, la scène se passe comme au ralenti, et pourtant tout est si rapide de nouveau.

Plusieurs coups de feu retentissent.

Les balles sifflantes pénètrent dans la chair, mais une balle, une seule balle atteint réellement son but.

Giovanni s'écroule au sol au côté de son cousin.

Ziva, McGee et Sacks tournent tous les trois la tête vers le propriétaire de cette balle fatidique.

Gibbs, essoufflé, est juste là, à côté d'eux toujours en position de tir.

Il jette un œil à Ziva essayant de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer, mais tout ce qu'il peut y voir est de la tristesse avec les yeux remplis de larmes.

Et comme un accord, ils oublient leur peur respective et se dirigent en courant vers les deux corps au sol.

**.**

Tony entend qu'on l'appelle à côté de lui. Une main, se pose sur sa joue pour le forcer à regarder la personne à ses côtés. Un léger sourire apparait sur ses lèvres à la vue de Gibbs. Il ferme les yeux un instant et remet sa tête sur le côté pour regarder son cousin allongé sur le flanc tout prêt de lui.

Giovanni suffoque, et son corps est empli de tremblements.

Les deux cousins se retrouvent seuls de nouveau, pourtant tout le monde présent autour d'eux s'activent.

Tony sent qu'on appuie sur sa blessure provoquant une douleur de plus, mais il essaie de garder le sourire en voyant son cousin le regarder.

**- Gio, tout va bien, . . ., tout va bien se passer.**

Giovanni sourit à son tour

**- Men, . . .menTeur, **puis se met à tousser crachant du sang.

Tony tapote de sa main le sol et y trouve la main de son cousin. Il enlace ses doigts avec ceux de Giovanni.

**- Partenaire pour la vie ?**

**- Bien . . . sûr. . . Star . . . Starsky. **

Le corps de Giovanni s'arrête brutalement de bouger. Tony sent la main de son cousin lâcher prise dans la sienne.

Tony ferme les yeux en tournant sa tête de l'autre côté pour éviter le regard à présent sans vie de Giovanni le fixant toujours.

Il les rouvre à l'entente de l'appel de son prénom et aux petites tapes qu'on lui donne sur la joue pour qu'il reste conscient.

Tony pose son regard sur le visage de Gibbs accroupit à ses côtés qui le regarde, et verse une larme.


	28. Chapter 28

Kikou.

Alors si vous, vous avez été ému par le chapitre précédent et ben moi, j'ai été ému par vos reviews. Merci à toutes pour cela.

Sinon, pas de réponse individuelle aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois sans faute.

Une dernière chose, ce chapitre est bof bof mais c'est une explication /transition pour le suivant qui sera soit le dernier, soit l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Voilou, et bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**- Alors mon cher, pourquoi avez-vous commis tous ces crimes ? Peut-être pour nettoyer le monde de ses dealers, après tout vous remettiez les corps à vos anciens collègues. Mais justement pourquoi deux d'entre eux ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à vous comprendre. Jethro m'a donné votre dossier personnel. Il est vrai que vous n'avez pas eu la vie facile. Mais est-ce une raison ? Et Anthony, je pense qu'il aurait pu vous aider, au lieu de cela vous lui avez fait, . . . **

**- Alors Ducky ?**

**- Ah Jethro ! Je viens juste de finir l'autopsie. Monsieur Palmer est en train de finir de le refermer.**

**- Je vois ça. Tu as eu le temps d'étudier le dossier.**

**- Oui. Je pense qu'il manque quelques pièces au puzzle, mais j'ai quand même pu établir un profil. **

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Enfant, il était déjà perturbé. Il a été admis dans un centre de redressement en Italie à dix ans. Sachant, que ce centre a fermé y a quinze ans pour cause de violence envers les pensionnaires. Plus tard, il a intégré une école de sport, puis l'école de police, pour ensuite intégrer le FBI en tant qu'agent de liaison pour l'Italie. Comme Anthony, il aurait pu prendre un abonnement à l'hôpital. Mais quelque chose me chagrine. D'après les rapports des médecins, toutes ses blessures ont été dues à des chutes, des bagarres, des accidents domestiques . . . Or, j'ai pu constater lors de l'autopsie, des cicatrices qui remontent à l'enfance et qui ressemblent plus à des flagellations.**

**- Il a été battu à l'aide d'une ceinture ?**

**- Je le crains. Ensuite, un enfant de douze ans, malgré son fort caractère, ne peut pas avoir une épaule luxée due à un combat dans la cour de l'école.**

**- Son dossier médical a été falsifié ?**

**- Y a pas de doute.**

**- Mmm, son père a le bras long.**

**- Je pense que Spennelli a toujours suivi ce que son père voulait et avec le temps, a accumulé une haine envers lui, qui s'est transformée en folie. Il a recréé ce que lui faisait subir son père.**

**- Pourquoi sur des dealers ?**

**- Spennelli avait sans doute des moments de lucidité, et comme il était avant tout un agent du FBI, il remplissait son devoir. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi Anthony?**

**- Haine et jalousie.**

**- Oui, c'est probable. Bon sinon, la cause de la mort, tu t'en doutes, est due aux dégâts causés par les différentes balles. Mais cet homme n'avait pas du tout une vie saine. Ses poumons et son foie montrent qu'il avait une grande passion pour la nicotine et l'alcool. Et ses analyses toxicologiques prouvent également la présence de drogue.**

**- Merci Ducky.**

**- Jethro !**

Gibbs s'arrête entre les deux portes de sortie de la salle d'autopsie et se retourne sur Ducky qui l'a interpellé.

**- Comment va Anthony ?**

**- Ca va aller.**

**- Il s'est réveillé ?**

**- Pas encore.**

**- Abby est toujours avec lui ?**

Gibbs acquiesce simplement d'un hochement de tête.

**- Et comment elle va ?**

**- Elle est inquiète, mais ça ira mieux quand Tony se réveillera.**

**- Ca ne devrait plus tarder.**

Gibbs se ré-avance du légiste.

**- Justement Ducky, ça fait déjà vingt-quatre heures que . . .**

**- Il n'est pas dans le coma Jethro.**

**- Je sais mais pourquoi il ne se réveille pas alors ?**

**- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et sa blessure à l'abdomen aurait pu être fatidique. Sans parler de ses plaies qui commençaient à s'infecter. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Si ça se trouve, il est en ce moment même en train de se réveiller.**

Gibbs sourit.

**- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il attende que je ne sois pas là pour le faire.**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_**- A l'heure où sonne la mort, perdre un être cher est une douleur intense, mais si Dieu rappelle vers lui cette personne, c'est simplement pour lui offrir une nouvelle vie à ses côtés, car la mort n'est pas une fin, mais une autre vie, dans un monde meilleur. Il faut que vous tous ici présents, sachiez que la mort d'un proche donne à la vie du sens. La mort n'est pas fatalité. Nos corps sont mortels, mais nos âmes sont, elles, éternelles, ainsi que l'amour que vous lui portiez. **_

Tony se lève d'un coup et part en courant.

_**- Junior !**_

_**- Laisse Anthony, j'y vais.**_

_**- Je peux papa ?**_

_**- Bon, très bien vas-y, ta mère a besoin de moi.**_

_Tony s'assoit au pied d'un arbre, les jambes recroquevillées avec sa tête posée dans ses bras._

_**- Tony ?**_

_Tony relève la tête pour y voir son cousin._

_**- Je peux m'asseoir ?**_

_**- J'm'en fiche.**_

_Giovanni se pose à côté de lui et regarde le ciel_.

_**- C'est bizarre, j'aurais pensé que lors d'un enterrement le ciel était triste et donc qu'il pleuvrait, pas toi ?**_

_Tony regarde son cousin et lève la tête à son tour pour y voir un ciel bleu._

_**- Tu crois que le paradis existe Gio ?**_

_**- J'en suis sûr, et ta mère doit faire un magnifique ange. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'il fait si beau aujourd'hui. Ta mère a dû le demander pour que ta peine soit moins douloureuse.**_

_Les deux cousins se regardent à présent._

_**- Tu restes avec moi, j'ai peur de me retrouver seul.**_

_**- Je suis là pour l'instant, alors n'aie pas peur.**_

_**- Mon père dit que je ne dois pas pleurer. Qu'il n'y a que les filles et les faibles qui le font.**_

_**- Tu sais Tony, quand il pleut c'est le ciel qui pleure, ce qui veut dire que tout homme a le droit de montrer ses sentiments.**_

_Tony regarde son cousin et verse une larme. Giovanni le prend par le cou pour mettre sa tête sur son épaule et Tony éclate en sanglot. Giovanni l'enlace de ses bras._

_**- Vas-y Tony, tu verras tu te sentiras mieux après, crois-moi.**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Tony ouvre les yeux doucement. Sa vision est trouble et aperçoit, qu'un plafond blanc. Il sent une main dans la sienne et ferme délicatement les doigts sur celle-ci. L'autre main se met à bouger et Tony tourne la tête vers son propriétaire en souriant.

**- Salut !**

**- Ah Tony, tu es réveillé.**

Abby se lève sans lâcher la main de son protégé et l'étreint doucement.

**- Tu m'as tellement manqué.**

Tony ferme les yeux et soupire.

**- Toi aussi Abs.**

Abby se redresse ensuite et Tony rouvre les yeux.

**- Comment te sens-tu ?**

Tony s'inspecte du regard.

**- Et ben, vu les circonstances pas trop mal**. Il tourne la tête vers le goutte-à-goutte et lève sa main où il y a l'intraveineuse. **Cela doit être d'une grande aide.** Tony regarde ensuite le bras d'Abby et plisse les yeux en faisant un signe de tête. **Et toi ?**

Abby pose sa main sur son bras.

**- Ca va. C'est même plutôt cool, j'ai eu des points de suture, je n'en avais jamais eu. Tu sais comment ils font ? Alors tout d'abord il t'enveloppe le bras avec du papier bleu avec simplement un trou où il y a besoin de recoudre. Ensuite, il t'enfonce l'aiguille avec le fil et cousent, c'est très différent de Ducky. Mmm, d'ailleurs quand j'y pense, ça me fait penser à quand on referme le croupion d'une dinde après l'avoir farcie. . .**

**- Abby, Abby, c'est bon j'ai compris.**

**- Bon comme tu veux.**

**- Tu sais Abs, j'ai vraiment crue t'avoir perdu hier.**

**- Hier ?**

**- Bah oui après l'explosion de la station.**

**- Tony ça fait trente heures que tu es dans le coltard.**

Tony se redresse légèrement.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Et oui, trente heures que je t'attends. J'ai l'habitude de ton retard mais là, tu as fait fort. Heureusement que j'avais des jours de congé à poser pour rester auprès de toi.**

Tony se repose sur ses oreillers abasourdi.

**- Mouai. En tout cas, ça ne change rien, j'ai vraiment eu peur.**

Abby s'assoit sur le rebord du lit et pose une main sur sa joue en la caressant, où quelques hématomes se font encore voir.

**- Je n'ai rien Tony, et je suis en pleine forme. C'est plutôt toi qui nous a fait peur, mais l'important c'est que maintenant tout est fini. D'accord ?**

Tony fait un hochement de tête pour acquiescer. Abby se relève d'un coup et fait les cent pas dans la chambre.

**- Bon reste à faire payer Sacks pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Non mais quel, quel abruti celui-là.**

Tony se met à sourire et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pendant qu'Abby élabore un plan de bataille pour se venger de Sacks.

Abby a raison, tout est fini maintenant.

Il fronce les sourcils en s'apercevant que dehors, une forte pluie se déverse.

**- Oui, enfin presque.**

Abby s'arrête au pied du lit.

**- Hein, tu disais ?**

**- Non, non rien. Alors ton plan ?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Kiloucoucou.**

Bon encore une suite, vous vous en doutez, mais quand j'ai commencé cette fic j'avais le début et la fin, donc forcément je poste rapidement.

Il reste normalement un chapitre après, puis l'épilogue.

Je pense faire deux petits bonus ensuite, car il me semble que vous avez envie de voir le plan de vengeance envers Sacks, je me trompe ?

Puis un autre, mais ce n'est pas sûr, avec un petit Tiva juste pour le plaisir mais seulement si vous en avez envie, alors ?

_Coco :_ J'ai fait passer le message à Gibbs, donc je poste la suite pour qu'il aille rejoindre son agent.

_Gwen :_ Review riquiqui mais review quand même donc not sorry miss.

_Miryam :_ J'aime bien être contredite dans ce sens. Et j'espère avoir été assez rapide pour le postage.

_PBG :_ Oh, toi qui aime un méchant, bah dit donc. Et encore un cœur, c'est trop mimi. Merci pour le mot, j'ai changé.

_Aya :_ Tu mets Tony et Abby dans le même sac, et normalement tu obtiens que des bétises.

_Lili : _Désolée, je ne t'ai pas attendu, mais j'ai l'inspiration et surtout j'ai envie de me remettre à « l'équipe » et je ne peux pas faire les deux en même temps.

Puis bien entendu merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ces derniers chapitres ne sont pas de trop.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ziva est à son bureau, sa tête posée dans une main en train de tapoter un crayon sur son bureau. Elle regarde le bureau en face d'elle, vide de son propriétaire. Elle pousse un long soupir de plus, faisant lever le regard de McGee qui lui, sirote un café lacté dans son mug extra large à pois. Il le pose sur son bureau et tourne la tête vers sa gauche pour lui aussi, regarder le bureau de son coéquipier.

**- Bah alors les gars, vous en avez une tête d'enterrement !**

Les deux agents relèvent la tête sur une Abby toute souriante. Aussitôt Ziva suivit de McGee, se lèvent pour se mettre aux côtés de la laborantine.

**- Il est réveillé ?**

Abby sautille sur place, de joie.

**- Ouiiiii ! Ca fait déjà plus de deux heures. J'aurais voulu vous prévenir, mais je n'avais plus de batterie, depuis le temps que je suis à son chevet.**

McGee et Ziva se regardent en souriant.

**- Et comment il va ?**

**- Ca va. Bon comme à son habitude, il a voulu le cacher, mais on ne cache rien à Abby. J'ai vu qu'il était fatigué et aussi contrarié. Je suis restée avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.**

**- Il ne t'a pas parlé du tout, de ce qui lui est arrivé, ni même de son cousin ?**

Abby hoche négativement la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

Les trois amis se regardent embêtés.

**- Et sinon où est Gibbs ?**

**- Derrière toi.**

Abby se retourne d'un coup sur lui, en se jetant dans ses bras faisant faire à Gibbs un pas de recul en l'interceptant.

**- Giiibbbs !**

Il la repose délicatement après une brève étreinte.

**- Gibbs, Gibbs il est réveillé.**

**- Je sais l'hôpital m'a prévenu.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là alors ?**

**- J'y vais.**

**- Mais bien sûr que t'y vas, il a besoin de toi et nous, on a des choses à faire.**

Gibbs la scrute du regard pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

**- Euh oui, enfin rien d'illégal, t'inquiètes pas, on doit préparer son retour, et, et. . . oh et puis zut, aller, oust.**

Gibbs lui jette encore un regard.

**- Bon, en même temps, tu fais ce que tu veux. **

Gibbs va à son bureau et enfile sa veste, puis prend les clefs de sa voiture. Il repasse devant ses agents, et y voit le grand sourire d'Abby. Il sourit à son tour et se dirige vers l'ascenseur.

**- Prévenez-moi quand vous passerez à l'action.**

Et disparait dans l'ascenseur. McGee se tourne sur Abby.

**- De quoi il parle ?**

Abby se contente de le regarder avec un air malicieux.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Gibbs se gare dans le parking souterrain de l'hôpital. Il est soulagé du réveil de son agent et pourtant, tant qu'il ne l'aura pas vu de ses propres yeux, il aura ce mal-être au fond de lui. Il appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, une fois, puis deux. Mais l'attente n'est pas son fort et décide de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre le troisième étage, là où est Tony. Une fois à l'étage il entend la remontrance que donne un médecin à une infirmière.

**- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? Il n'a pas pu partir tout seul dans son état, sans que personne ne le voit.**

Gibbs fronce les sourcils et accélère le pas jusqu'à la chambre de Tony. La porte est entrouverte et entre sans frapper. A l'intérieur, une infirmière arrête le goutte-à-goutte qui se vide sur le lit dépourvu d'occupant. Il retourne rapidement vers le médecin, qu'il a croisé dans le couloir.

**- Combien de temps ?**

**- Ah ! Agent Gibbs. On allait vous prévenir. Votre agent . . .**

**- Combien de temps qu'il est parti ?**

**- On ne sait pas exactement, pas plus de quarante minutes.**

**- Qui est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu ?**

**- Moi monsieur.**

Gibbs se met face à l'infirmière attendant la suite.

**- Après le départ de la dame, avec lui . . .**

**- Une gothique ?**

**- Oui. Il a appelé une infirmière avec le bouton d'urgence. J'y suis allée, et m'a demandé un téléphone.**

**- Un téléphone ?**

**- Je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas appeler dans ce service, mais il a insisté et j'ai craqué. Je lui ai prêté mon portable.**

**- Donnez-le moi !**

**- Pardon !**

**- Pour voir qui est son correspondant.**

**- Euh oui, bien sûr tenez. C'est le dernier numéro composé.**

Gibbs prend le téléphone et appuie sur le bouton de rappel.

**- Agent Sacks.**

**- Sacks ?**

**- Vous êtes ?**

**- Agent Gibbs, que voulait DiNozzo ?**

**- DiNozzo ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Un service.**

**- De quel genre ?**

**- Il voulait savoir si son cousin avait été enterré et si non, quand ?**

**- Vous lui avez dit ?**

**- Je lui devais bien ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Vous lui avez dit quoi ?**

**- La vérité.**

**- Bon sang Sacks ! Et ça ne vous a pas paru louche qu'il vous demande ça à vous ?**

**- Pas sur le moment, je suis déjà bien assez ennuyé de lui avoir tiré dessus. Et vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ?**

**- Quand est-ce ?**

**- Vous ne le savez pas ?**

**- SACKS.**

**- Incinération, ce matin à dix heures, dans le centre, ça doit être fini. Attendez, ne me dîtes pas qu'il est parti de l'hôpital ?**

**- J'espère pour vous que je ne le retrouverais pas inconscient. **

Gibbs raccroche, rend le téléphone à l'infirmière et part en courant en prenant son téléphone.

**- Ziva. Prends Ducky avec toi, et rejoignez-moi, au crématorium du centre.**

Et avant même qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit Gibbs se dirige rapidement à sa voiture pour aller à la rencontre de son agent.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Un taxi s'arrête devant le centre d'incinération. Le conducteur sort de son véhicule rapidement pour aider son passager à sortir.

Tony pose sa main sur son abdomen et grâce au conducteur qui lui a pris l'avant-bras pour le tirer doucement, sort de la voiture. Il se redresse aussi droit qu'il le peut et lève la tête pour faire face au bâtiment devant lui.

**- Ca va aller monsieur ?**

Tony fait un sourire en guise de réponse.

**- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne, au moins à monter les marches ?**

**- Ça ira.**

**- Comme vous voudrez. Je vous attends ?**

**- S'il vous plaît.**

**- Bien monsieur.**

Le chauffeur retourne à sa place et Tony monte la dizaine de marches qui mènent au bâtiment, non sans mal. Chaque marche lui déclenche une douleur au niveau de sa blessure par balle. Il enlace son ventre de son bras pour essayer de contenir sa douleur. Une fois les marches gravies il ouvre la porte et pénètre dans le bâtiment où se trouve le bureau d'accueil.

**- Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider.**

**- Je suis là pour la cérémonie funèbre de Giovanni Spennelli Junior.**

**- L'incinération est presque terminée monsieur. Mais vous pouvez quand même y aller. C'est la salle trois, deuxième porte à droite. Vous pourrez vous recueillir.**

**- Merci.**

Tony se dirige vers la salle et souffle un coup avant d'y pénétrer. Il observe autour de lui avant d'avancer de plus près et voit au fond de la salle un mur vitré où se produit de l'autre côté l'incinération de son cousin. Il s'avance doucement vers les bancs qui se trouvent en face. Il y voit un homme assis de dos et fronce les sourcils. Tony s'arrête au milieu de l'allée en voyant le reflet de l'homme dans les vitres. L'homme l'ayant vu également dans le reflet, se lève et lui fait face.

**- Bonjour Anthony.**


	30. Chapter 30

**K****ikou tout le monde.**

Donc voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, s'en suivra un petit épilogue pour conclure.

_Furieuse :_ C'est vrai que je m'améliore pour transmettre des crises et je dois dire que j'en suis assez fière.

_Coco :_ Oh, une tortionnaire que c'est gentille, si si, c'est vrai tu me flattes. Voici la suite miss.

_MissMcAbby :_ Merci de t'être jointe à mes lecteurs et j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée pour lire ce chapitre.

_Lili :_ Comment ça tu ne peux pas être de partout ? Nan je plaisante merci pour tes deux reviews. Une syncope pour un bonjour, hmm bizarre, hihi.

_Gwen :_ J'espère que tu as encore faim pour dévorer ce dernier chapitre et qui ne te rendras pas malade.

_Miryam :_ Toi aussi tu as succombé au bonjour, vraiment très bizarre. Mais j'aime bien, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_PBG :_ Que de beaux compliments que tu me fais, puis tu m'as mis dans tes histoires favorites, alors je te dédicace ce chapitre (un peu Tibbs).

Voilou, bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**- Anthony ça fait plaisir de te voir.**

**- . . .**

**- Tu ne salues pas ton vieil oncle ? **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Voyons Anthony, ça se voit, non ? C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, vu dans quel état t'a mis Junior.**

Tony enlève sa main de son ventre et se redresse occultant sa douleur et s'avance de son oncle.

**- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait ça, c'est toi.**

Spennelli Sénior fait un rire forcé.

**- J'ai fait quoi ?**

Tony continue d'avancer pour réduire la distance entre lui et son interlocuteur.

**- Tout est de ta faute.**

**- Voyons Anthony de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Tu n'as jamais supporté Gio. Tu l'as envoyé en pension à dix ans, tu le battais, tu le rabaissais, tu l'humiliais et j'en passe.**

Spennelli pose sa main sur l'épaule de Tony.

**- Je voulais juste le rendre plus fort.**

Tony balaie de sa main celle de son oncle.

**- Il avait juste besoin d'un père, pas d'un bourreau.**

**- C'était un chouineur, alors que toi . . .**

**- Tu as tout fait pour le mettre dos à moi, et ça a marché.**

**- C'est faux. Mais il est vrai que j'aurais voulu t'avoir pour fils Anthony . . .**

**- Et tu lui as tellement répété cela qu'il est devenu jaloux. Tout ce qu'il faisait n'était pas assez pour toi. **

**- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu faire !**

**- Pas plus et ni pire que toi.**

**- Où tu veux en venir ?**

**- Tu as tué sa mère, ma tante, ta femme.**

**- Non, c'est faux. A ton avis pourquoi il ne pouvait plus revenir en Italie ?**

**- Je sais tout, oncle Spennelli, il me l'a dit.**

**- Et tu as cru un fou ?**

**- C'ETAIT TON FILS !**

Tony se penche en avant en grimaçant. Le fait d'avoir crié, lui a procuré une forte douleur à l'abdomen, et pose sa main sur sa blessure.

**- Tout va bien messieurs ?**

Spennelli et Tony se tournent sur un prêtre qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Spennelli s'avance vers lui.

**- Tout va bien. Juste une histoire de famille, vous savez ce que c'est !**

Le prêtre jette un œil sur Tony toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même.

**- Vous en êtes sûr, vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien mon fils?**

Tony regarde son oncle qui lui fait signe de se taire. Le regard froid de son oncle lui donne raison et Tony se redresse légèrement.

**- Juste quelques crampes d'estomac. **

**- Mmm.** Le prêtre refait face à Spennelli et lui tend une urne. **Tenez monsieur, ce sont les cendres de votre fils. Prenez tout le temps nécessaire avant de partir, et si vous avez besoin d'une prière n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.**

**- Ça ira mon père. Merci.**

**- Bien, je vous laisse.**

Le prêtre sort de la salle et Spennelli se ré-avance de Tony.

**.**

**- Tu vas faire quoi de ces cendres ?**

**- Je les ramène chez nous en Italie.**

**- Tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit de les posséder.**

**- Anthony, Anthony, même si c'était un moins que rien avec des cases en moins . . .**

Tony ne peut supporter plus à ce discours et commence le geste pour lui assigner une droite aussi forte qu'il le peut au visage, mais son oncle lui intercepte son poing avec sa main.

Spennelli attrape ensuite Tony par le cou et le plaque contre le mur derrière lui.

**- Espèce de p'tit morveux, pour qui tu te prends ?**

**- Ça t'a fait quel effet . . . quand tu as poignardé . . . ta femme ?**

Spennelli lâche Tony qui se laisse glisser au sol pour se retrouver assit.

**- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais hein ?**

**- Je sais que c'est toi.**

Spennelli s'accroupit face à Tony.

**- Je vais te dire un secret Anthony. Tu as raison. J'ai planté mon couteau dans cette femme qui s'est toujours mis sur mon chemin. J'élimine tous ceux qui me gênent. Tu veux savoir quel effet ça m'a fait ? Ça m'a libéré. Et grâce à toi, je suis complètement libre à présent, car ce n'est pas à cause de moi que Junior est mort, mais à cause de toi et de personne d'autre.**

**- NCIS, PLUS UN GESTE !**

Spennelli et Tony tournent la tête vers l'entrée pour y voir Gibbs tenant en joue Spennelli. Ce dernier se lève en levant une main de résignation.

**- Oula, doucement, doucement, je ne suis pas armé et je n'ai rien à me reprocher.**

**- Tournez-vous et les mains derrière la tête.**

**- Voyons, agent ?**

**- Agent Gibbs.**

**- De quoi suis-je suspecté au juste ?**

**- Meurtre.**

**- Ok, vous aussi vous vous y mettez. Mais imaginons que je l'ai fait, vous n'avez aucune preuve.**

**- Vous venez de l'avouer devant deux agents et ça suffit pour un juge.**

**- D'accord, d'accord. Vous avez gagné, mais j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous ne pouvez rien faire. Cela n'est pas de votre juridiction et de plus, j'ai l'immunité diplomatique, désolé Agent Gibbs ! **

**- Oh si, j'ai le droit de vous arrêter pour agression envers un agent fédéral du NCIS, sur le sol américain, alors tournez-vous et les mains derrière la tête, avant que je m'énerve Monsieur Spennelli.**

Spennelli perd son sourire. Il pose l'urne sur le banc à ses côtés et commence à se tourner doucement en jetant un œil à Tony toujours assit contre le mur, affichant un immense sourire. Spennelli hoche la tête et d'un geste rapide prend un couteau dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et avant quoique ce soit, Gibbs tire une balle dans sa main pour lui faire lâcher prise. Aussitôt, Gibbs se place derrière lui et le menotte, les mains dans le dos.

**- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz, pourra être . . .**

**- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis agent Gibbs.**

Gibbs serre au maximum les menottes faisant grimacer Spennelli et se penche en même temps vers son oreille.

**- Oh si, je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes un homme fini.**

**- Je ne crois pas, non.**

Gibbs le tourne de force face à lui.

**- Vous savez, il n'y a pas que vous qui a le bras long. Je vais vous faire rapatrier dans votre pays où vous serez jugé pour meurtre. Et s'il le faut je viendrais témoigner.**

Gibbs penche sa tête sur Tony avec le sourire.

**- Tu viendras avec moi Tony ?**

**- Y a pas de soucis Boss. Oh et là-bas je t'emmènerais dans un resto où on mange les meilleures pizzas du monde, sans parler des ristretto, tu vas être aux anges.**

**- Moi ça m'va. **Gibbs se remet face à Spennelli.** FINI.**

Tony fait un signe de la main à son oncle en guise d'un au revoir au moment même où Ziva entre dans la salle avec son arme en main. Elle analyse la situation et y voit le grand sourire de Tony, mais surtout le sourire qu'affiche Gibbs, faisant marcher Spennelli vers elle. Elle range son arme et invite Ducky à entrer, qui attendait à couvert dans le hall.

**- Tiens Ziva, fais-moi plaisir, fais disparaître de ma vue ce pourri.**

**- Avec joie Gibbs.**

Ziva prend place derrière Spennelli prenant la relève de Gibbs. Spennelli se débat.

**- Je me vengerais Agent Gibbs, vous verrez.**

Ziva lui fait un point de pression au bras, ayant pour effet de le calmer.

**- C'est ça, c'est ça en attendant, avance.**

**- Ziva !**

**- Oui Gibbs ?**

**- Quand je dis, disparaitre, je ne veux pas dire tuer.**

**- Oh, oui, bien sûr.**

Ziva et Gibbs s'échangent rapidement un sourire et Ziva disparaît dans le couloir avec Spennelli.

**.**

Gibbs et Ducky se dirigent ensuite rapidement vers Tony toujours assit au sol, les jambes recroquevillées, le bras autour de son ventre et la tête posée en arrière sur le mur, avec les yeux fermés. Les deux hommes se mettent à genoux près de lui et Gibbs pose sa main sur son épaule en même temps qu'il l'appelle. Tony redresse sa tête en ouvrant les yeux.

**- Ca va Tony ?**

**- Oh oui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.**

Ducky enlève délicatement son bras et y voit du sang à travers son t-shirt.

**- Anthony, regarde ce que tu as fait ?**

Tony baisse les yeux.

**- Oh ça, ce n'est rien. Tu vas me recoudre et c'est fini, pas vrai Duck ? Mais évite de me comparer à une dinde s'il te plaît.**

Ducky fait un grand soupir d'exaspération en même temps, que lui et Gibbs aident Tony à se relever.

Gibbs l'aide ensuite à marcher en posant un de ses bras par-dessus son épaule et en le prenant autour de la taille.

**- Merci patron, pour . . .**

Gibbs s'arrête et le regarde fixement.

**- Tony, ne refais plus jamais ça.**

**- Plus jamais quoi ?**

**- Tu ne serais pas à moitié dans les vapes, je t'aurais mis le slap de ta vie.**

**- D'accord, d'accord, je ne me sauverais plus, je serais sage, promis Boss.**

Les deux hommes se remettent en marche mais Tony s'arrête de nouveau.

**- Euh, Ducky ?**

**- Oui mon garçon.**

Tony tourne la tête vers le banc derrière lui où se trouve, posée, l'urne avec les cendres de Giovanni.

**- Tu peux. . .**

**- Bien sûr Anthony.**

Et Ducky se dirige vers le banc pour récupérer l'urne.

**- Dis donc Gibbs, t'as déjà vu le parrain ? Non parce que sinon . . . il faut absolument que tu le vois. C'est un film en trois parties . . . avec Marlon Brando et Al Pacino, . . . mais aussi Robert de Niro. . . Que des as du cinéma. C'est Don Vito le parrain . . .**

**- Tony, Tony, je connais.**

**- Ah tu me fais plaisir Gibbs, . . . car tout homme digne de ce nom doit avoir vu cette trilogie. . . Enfin je ne dis pas que tu n'en serais pas un, . . . si tu ne l'avais pas vu, mais quand même, . . . c'est un film culte. Un chef d'œuvre dans le monde du cinéma. . . Tu crois que McGee l'a vu ? Mmm, franchement . . . ça ne m'étonnerait pas si ce n'était pas le cas, . . . monsieur McGentleman.**

Gibbs ne peut s'empêcher de se mettre à rire devant le nouveau flot de paroles de son agent, qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis trop longtemps.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kikou.**

Qui a dit que je vous ferais un petit épilogue ? Moi ! Bah ça a changé. J'avais déjà fait mon épilogue et avant de le poster je l'ai relu, et j'ai eu une idée que j'aie rajouté, puis une autre,. . . bref je me suis laissée emporter par l'écriture.

_Furieuse :_ Merci pour le compliment et j'espère que ça restera vrai avec cet épilogue.

_Coco :_ Tu t'étais trompée mais au moins tu as eu la surprise. Voici la suite.

_Miryam :_ Ne soit pas triste, je reviendrais, et surtout je vais faire des bonus pour cette fic.

_PBG :_ Ravis que le Tibbs t'ait plu. Il est vrai que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi à ce sujet.

_Lili :_ Une suite n'est pas prévue au programme mais pourquoi pas, je prends note la miss.

_Aya :_ Aujourd'hui long épilogue mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même.

_Gwen :_ Oh, tu manques à l'appel faute de temps sans doute. Pas grave, petite pensée tout de même.

Bon ben voilou, bonne lecture, je vous donne rdv en bas de chapitre.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**- En tout cas c'est vraiment gentil d'être venue me chercher.**

**- C'est normal Tony, mais y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Gibbs ?**

**- J'sais pas, il est bizarre avec moi ces temps-ci. Il est trop, . . . trop gentil et ça me perturbe.**

**- Tony, il est toujours gentil Gibbs.**

**- Mouais, avec toi c'est sûr, mais avec nous, enfin avec moi. Puis c'est mon premier jour de reprise depuis, . . . enfin je n'avais pas envie.**

**- Mmm. Tu as le droit d'aller sur le terrain ?**

**- Pas encore. J'ai déjà réussi à gagner une semaine si je restais tranquillement au bureau alors je n'ai pas à me plaindre.**

**- Si tu t'ennuies tu viendras me voir ?**

**- Bien sûr Abs.**

**- Bon et sinon, ta voiture tu l'as quand ?**

**- Demain soir. Le temps que le garagiste change quelques pièces. Tu pourras revenir me chercher ?**

**- A ton avis ?**

**- Sinon je demande à quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aimerais pas te. . .**

**- Tony, tu ne me déranges jamais. Par contre il faut que je prenne de l'essence là.**

**- Pas de souci, ma grande.**

Abby se gare devant la pompe à essence et avec Tony, ils regardent la station en silence. Tony se tourne ensuite sur Abby. Ils se dévisagent un petit moment et Tony se détache.

**- Laisse Abby, je vais le faire. Je vais prendre au distributeur automatique.**

**- Merci Tony. Tiens prends ma carte.**

Tony sort de la voiture.

**- C'est bon Abs, je peux bien offrir une tournée d'essence à ta poulette.**

Abby sourit et surveille Tony en train de mettre de l'essence. Il lui fait un clin d'œil et elle lui répond en faisant une grimace. Ils se mettent à rire tous les deux puis Tony fait semblant de se faire entraîner par le tuyau et rentre ensuite dans la voiture.

**- Et voilà miss Abby. Elle a tout englouti d'un coup et tout s'est bien passé.**

**- Alors en route.**

Abby démarre la voiture et se remet en route pour aller au NCIS.

**- Et au fait Tony, pourquoi tu as racheté une voiture, tu ne pouvais pas récupérer ta Mustang ?**

**- Oh si. Le dossier est clos. Ce n'est plus une pièce à conviction, mais disons que l'image d'un mort dans le coffre ça me chagrine.**

**- Moi je trouverais ça cool. Enfin, bon c'est vrai, c'est bizarre, mais cool.**

Tony la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Non, puis, y a pas que ça. C'est comme si elle m'avait trompé. Toutes ces paires de mains qui l'ont tripoté et tout. Ca ne sera plus jamais comme avant entre nous, j'ai préféré tout arrêter.**

**- Ah là, je trouve ça plus crédible. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ! Tu as acheté quoi ?**

**- Une Ford Grand Torino rouge.**

**- Attends, ce n'est pas la voiture qu'il y a dans . . .**

**- Starsky et Huch.**

**- Waouh cool, t'auras l'impression d'être un super flic comme ça et de jouer au héro.**

Tony pose sa tête contre la vitre et regarde vers le ciel.

**- C'est exactement ça Abby. C'est exactement ça.**

**.**

Le reste de la route se passe en silence. Tony a même fermé les yeux pour dormir un peu, toujours la tête posée sur la vitre, sous les regards inquiets et réguliers d'Abby.

**- Tony ! **

**- . . .**

**- Tony, on est arrivé.**

Tony ouvre les yeux et se redresse d'un coup avec une fine grimace qui n'échappe pas à Abby.

**- T'es sûr que ce n'est pas trop tôt pour reprendre le travail Tony ?**

**- Tu rigoles.**

**- Tu as l'air fatigué.**

Tony sort de la voiture rapidement suivi d'Abby.

**- Ca va Abs. Il se frotte les mains. Ah, j'ai hâte de voir la tête du bleu quand il va me voir. Aller viens ma belle.**

Et les deux amis se dirigent dans le bâtiment fédéral en se tenant la main.

La matinée se passe lentement pour Tony, mais pas une seule fois il ne se plaint. Trop heureux d'être de retour au NCIS avec ses collègues, même si ces derniers se sont absentés un long moment, pour une nouvelle affaire.

Après avoir fait les recherches demandées par Gibbs, Tony se lève de sa chaise et se dirige vers l'ascenseur.

Un peu plus tard, Tony arrive au sous-sol et aperçoit Abby sur son ordinateur. Il entre doucement dans le laboratoire et prend une voix grave.

**- Salut à toi, jeune terrienne.**

Abby se tourne avec sa chaise et se lève aussitôt avec un immense sourire.

**- Ah Tony, c'est gentil de venir me voir.**

**- Je ne suis pas venu seul. J'ai apporté le déjeuner.**

**- Tu sais que je t'aime ?**

**- Tout le monde m'aime Abby.**

Abby le dévisage en haussant les sourcils.

**- Bon, c'est vrai, pas tout le monde, mais toi, je sais que oui.**

Ils s'installent tous les deux à-même le sol pour un pique-nique improvisé. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire par la suite, ils s'allongent au sol, tête-bêche mais avec leur visage à la même hauteur.

**- Il est sympa aussi mon labo, vu sous cet angle.**

**- Moui, si on aime les plafonds.**

**- Eh ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quel plafond, c'est le plafond qui abrite tous mes bébés alors ne critique pas.**

**- Je n'oserais point. Tu ne le verrais pas peint en bleu avec des étoiles ?**

**- Oh si ! Un ciel étoilé ça serait cool. J'y avais déjà pensé, mais je ne pense pas que monsieur cure-dent serait d'accord.**

**- Vance ne serait pas d'accord pour quoi ?**

Abby se lève rapidement et tend la main à Tony pour l'aider à faire de-même.

**- Salut Gibbs. T'as du boulot pour moi ?**

**- Analyses de deux douilles et échantillon de sang.**

**- Il te les faut pour hier je suppose ?**

**- Exactement.**

Après avoir donné tout ça à Abby, Gibbs s'en retourne vers l'ascenseur.

**- DINOZZO, il te faut une invitation.**

**- J'arrive patron.**

**.**

Deux jours plus tard Tony se gare sur le parking du NCIS avec sa nouvelle voiture en faisant crisser les pneus. Il sort de celle-ci avec le sourire et retire ses lunettes de soleil pour enlever une poussière sur le capot avec la manche de sa veste. Il fut interrompu par un slap et se tourne sur un Gibbs l'air furieux.

**- Ah Gibbs j'suis content de te retrouver.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bah, avoue que tu étais plutôt gentil avec moi ces derniers temps.**

**- Bah, ça va changer, car si tu ne te tues pas avec cette voiture, je serais ravi de le faire, si je te revois conduire aussi dangereusement.**

**- Et ça vient d'un homme, qui ne sait pas qu'il existe une deuxième pédale qui sert à freiner !**

Gibbs fait un pas vers Tony pour se rapprocher au plus près du visage de son agent.

**- C'est un reproche DiNozzo ?**

**- Non, non, juste un constat.**

Gibbs ne répond rien et commence à partir.

**- Aller viens, tu n'aimerais pas arriver en retard.**

Tony bougonne en suivant Gibbs.

**- Surtout pour classer des dossiers, encore, et encore.**

**- Un problème DiNozzo ?**

Tony fait quelques pas rapides pour être à sa hauteur.

**- Ben en fait oui. Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être revenir sur le terrain maintenant.**

**- On verra la semaine prochaine.**

**- Aller Gibbs, sérieux, je vais bien.**

**- . . .**

**- Je ne ferais rien de stupide.**

Gibbs soupire.

**- Puis t'es là pour me surveiller au pire.**

**- J'ai dit la semaine prochaine Tony.**

**- Y a aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis ?**

**- Non.**

**- T'es pire que mon prof de maths du lycée.**

**.**

Le soir venu, Tony se dirige de nouveau vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre Abby avec un paquet dans les mains, qu'il met derrière son dos.

**- Salut Abs.**

**- Tony ? T'es encore là ?**

**- Bah les autres sont allés arrêter le lieutenant Duncan, alors je me voyais mal rentrer avant eux.**

**- Mouais, tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'ils t'en voudraient si tu le faisais.**

**- Je sais, mais la vérité, c'est que j'avais ceci pour toi.**

Tony tend en même temps le paquet à Abby.

**- Waouh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. Du moins, je ne crois pas, on est quel jour ?**

**- Abby, Abby, ouvre s'il te plaît.**

Abby le fait avec un grand sourire, puis saute au cou de Tony pour le remercier et l'embrasse sur la joue.

**- Merci, merci, c'est génial. On le test maintenant, ici, tout de suite, aller, aller ?**

**- C'est parti. Il faut qu'il fasse complètement nuit pour que la magie opère.**

**- J'éteins mes bébés et toi tu vas chercher les couvertures sous mon bureau.**

**- Ca marche, m'dame.**

Tony s'allonge au milieu du laboratoire sur une couverture et au moment où Abby s'apprête à faire de même, Gibbs entre dans la pièce.

**- Je savais que je vous trouverais ici.**

**- Tu as besoin de quelque-chose Boss. Il faut que j'aille interroger Duncan ?**

**- Non Tony, on fera ça demain. J'étais juste venu vous dire de rentrer chez vous tous les deux.**

Abby s'avance vers lui et le prend par la main pour forcer Gibbs à la suivre.

**- On ne peut pas rentrer maintenant. Tony m'a fait un super cadeau. Viens voir. Tiens allonge-toi.**

**- Abby !**

**- Aller Gibbs, fais pas ton coincé, on est entre nous. Et puis tu peux rien me refuser n'est-ce pas ? Tu me vexerais, et tu t'en voudrais et . . . **

**- D'accord, d'accord.**

Gibbs s'allonge sans d'autre choix, suivi d'Abby qui se met entre les deux agents.

A l'aide d'une télécommande elle éteint les lumières du laboratoire et appuie sur une autre télécommande déclenchant le projecteur que Tony lui a offert, plongeant la pièce en un immense ciel étoilé.

**- Waouh ! Tony c'est magnifique, c'est, c'est . . . j'en perds mes mots tellement c'est beau.**

**- Giovanni m'en avait offert un après la mort de ma mère et quand mon père me laissait, je le mettais en route pour me sentir moins seul. **

Abby lui enlace les doigts. Gibbs serre les dents et dans un murmure se confesse à son tour.

**- Kelly, Shanon et moi, les soirs d'été, on s'allongeait dans la pelouse pour regarder les étoiles nous aussi. Je ne l'avais pas refait depuis . . .**

Abby lui prend la main à lui aussi et les trois amis apprécient ce spectacle en silence, pendant un long moment, oubliant qu'ils sont au siège du NCIS et en s'évadant dans leurs pensées.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_Alors ? Pas trop long, pas trop n'importe quoi ?_

_En tout cas je ne sais pas si vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic, que moi qui l'aie écrite, mais je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi et de toutes vos reviews._

_J'ai prévu deux bonus si ça vous tente._

_Le premier sera purement Tiva._

_Le deuxième sera la vengeance envers Sacks, avec un plan à la Halloween, obligé, plan fait par Abby, et fête préférée de Tony, alors forcément._


	32. Chapter 32

**Kikou.**

Qui veut de la guimauve ? Qui veut un Tiva soft ? Qui veut . . . bon d'accord je me tais et je vous laisse lire ce petit bonus comme promis, avec petite dédicace pour Lili, la première a me l'avoir demandé en début de fic.

**Mais avant pitit récapépite :** _Tony après avoir été blessé par p'tit génie pas fut'fut et « bout d'épinard », puis la mort de son cousin un peu tic-toc, est conduit à l'hôpital où il reste dans les vapes plus de 30 heures sous la surveillance de Caf-Women. A son réveil, il décide de prendre la fuite pour aller à l'incinération de Gio et tombe sur Tonton mafieux. Super Gibbs arrive, arrête Tonton pas beau et reconduit Super Beau Gosse à l'hôpital. Plusieurs jours après il retourne au NCIS._

_Mais pitit retour en arrière pour ce bonus, juste après sa sortie d'hôpital, sortie autorisée cette fois-ci, quoiqu' un peu forcée._

Bon ben voili voilou, j'espère ne pas vous avoir saoulé, et bonne lecture.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

Tony se regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il est en jogging et torse nu. Il pose sa main juste à côté de sa blessure par balle, sur son flanc gauche, en grimaçant. Il se tourne un peu sur le côté pour maintenant, observer ses coupures dans le dos, dont certaines arrivent jusqu'à ses hanches. Il se remet face à son miroir et se penche pour mieux voir son visage. Il lui reste quelques traces de doigts de son oncle sur son cou et une fine cicatrice, juste au commencement des cheveux. Il se frotte les yeux avec une main en soupirant. Il ouvre le robinet et s'asperge le visage d'eau. Il le referme ensuite et pose un sac de pharmacie sur le côté de l'évier.

**- Bon allons-y. Alors, si je me souviens bien, il faut d'abord mettre le spray antiseptique avec des compresses stériles. Ok.**

Il sort une bouteille du sac et lit l'étiquette.

**- Bon ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller.**

Il positionne le flacon à quelques centimètres de sa blessure à l'abdomen et appuie sur le spray ce qui lui déclenche une douleur vive.

**- J'avais oublié qu'il y avait de l'alcool, . . . bon sang.**

Il fronce les sourcils en entendant sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se dirige vers la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain et penche juste la tête.

**- C'est toi Gibbs, tu as oublié quelque chose ?**

**- Non, c'est moi, mais j'ai croisé Gibbs en bas.**

Tony, surpris, rentre dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte.

**- Ziva, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Ziva pose ses affaires sur les meubles de cuisine et regarde autour d'elle.

**- Ben, prendre des nouvelles. C'est vrai, on ne sait pas vu depuis que tu es sorti.**

**- Je suis sorti de l'hôpital ce matin Zee-vah.**

**- Oh, euh oui. Ben si tu veux je m'en vais, si je te gêne.**

**- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Attends deux minutes, installes toi, j'arrive.**

**- Tu as mangé ?**

**- Non pas encore.**

**- On se commande un truc.**

**- Ouais si tu veux.**

**- Une préférence ?**

**- Nan j'men . . . ah merde, euh pardon, comme tu veux.**

Ziva regarde en direction de la salle de bain en entendant Tony grommeler.

**- Ça va ?**

**- Ouais, ouais, et zut, rah !**

Ziva s'approche doucement.

**- Tu fais quoi ?**

**- Rien j'arrive, deux secondes.**

Tony fait tomber le flacon en aluminium sur le carrelage, faisant inquiéter Ziva. Elle pose sa main sur la poignée.

**- Tu as besoin d'aide Tony ?**

**- Non, ça va aller, commande.**

Elle relâche la poignée quand elle entend Tony se plaindre de nouveau.

**- Bon ça suffit j'entre.**

**- NON !**

Mais Ziva entre en même temps. Tony se met tout prêt du mur pour cacher son dos.

**- Hey, j'aurais pu être en tenue d'Adam, Zee-vah !**

Ziva s'avance en regardant la blessure de Tony. Elle jette un œil autour de lui et y voit des compresses au sol, ainsi que le spray.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je me soigne.**

**- Et l'infirmière ?**

**- Bah disons qu'elle n'était pas du genre Angelina Jolie, d'ailleurs tu crois que c'est son vrai nom, en tout cas elle le porte bien. Donc je disais, que c'était plutôt genre Rambo sans les muscles mais le gras en plus, par contre avec la même voix, mais au lieu de son fameux « Adrienne » c'était « DiNozzo », alors je te laisse imaginer la scène.**

**- Tu l'as viré parce que c'était un homme ! **

**- Nan, bien sûr que non, du moins pas que pour ça.**

**- Gibbs est au courant ?**

**- Pourquoi, il devrait l'être ?**

**- Tony !**

**- Quoi ! C'est juste pour désinfecter et changer les bandages, je peux le faire.**

Ziva montre d'un geste de la tête, le bazar environnemental.

**- J'vois ça.**

**- Oh euh ça, c'est rien. Aller sors, va commander, j'arrive.**

Au lieu de cela Ziva s'avance et ramasse le spray.

**- Je vais te le faire.**

**- Tu veux jouer à l'infirmière avec moi.**

**- Ni vois rien de sexuel là-dedans Tony, mais plutôt de la pitié.**

**- Ouais super, j'inspire la pitié maintenant, avant j'inspirais plutôt la folie des grandeurs, l'homme intouchable, celui qui faisait rêver toutes les filles. . .**

Ziva ouvre un sachet de compresses et s'avance de lui.

**- Tony, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu fais ça au mieux.**

Et en même temps elle désinfecte la blessure. Tony se retient de grimacer. Ziva prend ensuite dans le sac une autre grande compresse avec un rouleau de sparadrap. Elle pose doucement la compresse et la scotche tout aussi délicatement.

Tony l'observe faire, sans un mot, ne sentant aucune douleur. Une fois fini Ziva se redresse et se retrouve face à Tony. Ils se dévisagent du regard pendant quelques secondes toujours dans un grand silence. Tony le rompt avec un chuchotement.

**- Merci.**

**- C'est normal.**

Ils se scrutent encore et Tony pose le revers de son index sur la joue de sa partenaire lui faisant baisser les yeux. Ziva se tourne ensuite d'un coup et prend en main l'ordonnance, sous le sourire de Tony.

**- Dis, tu comptais faire comment pour mettre la pommade cicatrisante sur tes blessures au dos ?**

Elle se remet face à Tony après avoir pris le tube. Ce dernier se frotte les cheveux pour enlever la gêne.

**- Bah au fait . . . **

**- Tu n'allais pas le faire ?**

**- Euh . . .**

**- T'es désespérant tu le sais ?**

Tony énumère en comptant sur ses doigts.

**- C'est sûr qu'en écoutant les propos de Gibbs, les tiens, puis ceux d'Abby, un peu ceux du Bleu, puis ceux de Vance, ceux de mon père aussi, puis ceux . . . **

**- Tony !**

**- Ouais, je commence à le penser, pourtant !**

Ziva le prend par la main.

**- Bon tu préfères faire ça, où ? Dans le salon, ou dans ta chambre ? Ici ce n'est pas possible, il vaut mieux que tu sois allongé.**

Tony se met à rire.

**- C'est une proposition Zee-vah ?**

Elle commence le geste pour le frapper du poing sur l'épaule mais s'arrête juste avant de le toucher.

**- Ouh tu m'énerves !**

**- Tu aimes ça.**

Ziva fait un fin sourire en guise de réponse provoquant un large sourire à Tony.

Elle le tire ensuite hors de la salle de bain et s'arrête net dans le couloir.

**- Bon, Tu, Vas, Encore t'imaginer des choses, mais il vaut mieux qu'on aille dans ta chambre, tu ne seras pas à l'aise sur ton canapé, tu es trop grand.**

**- Ou alors c'est lui qui es trop petit, je parle du canapé bien sûr, je devrais p't'être en changer qu'est-ce t'en penses ?**

**- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton argent Tony.**

Ils entrent ensuite dans la chambre, Tony toujours traîné par Ziva.

**- Aller allonges toi sur le ventre.**

**- T'es sûre de vouloir le faire ?**

**- Tu n'as pas le choix, à moins que tu préfères que ce soit Gibbs ? **

Ziva sort son portable de sa poche.

**- Très bien je l'appelle.**

Tony le lui prend des mains.

**- C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'incline. Tu l'auras voulu.**

Tony s'allonge sur son lit, croise ses bras et pose sa tête dessus. Ziva fait un temps d'arrêt en voyant ses blessures et serre les dents.

**- Je t'avais prévenu, ce n'est pas beau à voir.**

**- Je . . . je suis . . .**

**- C'est pas de ta faute Ziv, pas d'excuse.**

Ziva s'assoit sur le rebord du lit et commence à appliquer du bout des doigts la pommade.

**- Ça te fait mal ?**

**- Pas autant qu'avant.**

**- Je te fais mal ?**

**- Non, t'es une bonne infirmière, enfin pas bonne dans le sens pervers et puéril, bonne dans le sens où j'oublie que tu étais au Mossad et une tueuse de sang froid avec la délicatesse que tu me prouves que tu as.**

**- Je te l'ai déjà prouvé quand on était sous couverture, non ?**

**- Tu veux parler du massage qui s'est terminé avec le broyage de mes cervicales, ou du revolver pointé sur moi en pleine nuit.**

**- Bon d'accord, mais à Paris avoue que tu as découvert ma douceur.**

**- Je n'ai pas découvert que ça.**

Les deux agents se taisent en souriant, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

De longues minutes de silence s'installent pendant que Ziva termine d'appliquer la pommade. Une fois fini elle rebouche le tube et le pose sur le chevet.

**- Il faut mettre un bandage maintenant ?**

**- . . .**

Ziva se penche pour voir Tony les yeux clos.

**- Tony ?**

**- Mmm.**

**- Non rien.**

Elle vérifie sur le tube puis se lève pour aller chercher une couverture dans l'armoire, qu'elle pose sur Tony endormi, encore faible à cause de ses blessures.

Ziva arrange la couverture au mieux et pose le dos de sa main sur la joue de Tony pour le caresser, puis l'embrasse doucement.

**- Bonne nuit.**

Elle se redresse et commence à sortir de la chambre quand elle entend Tony chuchoter.

**- De quoi ?**

**- Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît.**

Ziva se ré avance doucement.

**- Je serais dans le salon.**

**- Il va revenir.**

**- Qui ?**

**- Il va recommencer.**

Ziva fronce les sourcils en s'apercevant que Tony, toujours endormi, repense à Walkins dans son rêve et s'assoit près de lui en reposant sa main sur sa joue.

**- Je suis là, chut n'y pense plus.**

Tony prend la main de Ziva, qui se laisse faire, en la serrant fort comme pour ne pas la perdre.

Ziva se laisse glisser sur le lit pour se mettre allongée sur le côté tout en gardant ses doigts enlacés avec ceux de Tony. Elle le regarde dormir, l'air paisible et ferme les yeux pour trouver le sommeil à son tour.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_Alors, pas trop déçus ? Bon il est vrai que le Tiva ce n'est pas ma spécialité, mais bon._

_Je vous donne rdv la semaine prochaine, normalement, pour le bonus : « Opération bout d'épinard entre les dents », mouais le titre vient de Tony._


	33. Chapter 33

**Kikou,**

Voici un petit bonus sans chichi et tralala, le dernier de cette fic.

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le poster, mais certaines savent pourquoi et en plus depuis hier je n'arivais pas poster.

Beaucoup d'attente pour un bonus pas très convainquant mais bon, je ferais mieux une autre fois.

Puis bien entendu je remercie vraiment beaucoup, **Gwen, PBG, Moimoi, Miryam, Aya, Lili, et Furieuse,** pour vos reviews sur mon dernier bonus.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**- Qui aurait dit qu'un jour on se retrouverait assis à un bar autour d'une bière.**

**- Sûrement pas moi en tout cas, mais recevoir une balle ça crée des liens, non ?**

**- Ecoutez DiNozzo . . .**

**- Tony ! Et on peut se tutoyer, on n'est pas en service.**

**- Euh oui, ok, justement pour . . .**

**- Oh on oublie, de toute façon ce n'est pas vraiment votre faute n'est-ce pas ?**

**- C'est exact, ce n'est pas vous, toi que je visais à l'origine.**

**- Heureusement. On enterre la hache de guerre ? Trinquons !**

Sacks et Tony lèvent leurs verres et les cognent entre eux.

**- A notre nouvelle amitié alors, Tony.**

**- On ne va pas aller jusque-là quand même, je n'oublie pas que tu as essayé de me mettre en prison.**

**- D'ailleurs je ne crois toujours pas à ton innocence.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Je suis, je suis un agent, je . . .**

**- Tout va bien ?**

**- Je . . . je . . . **

Sacks s'écroule sur le bar, inconscient.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Sacks se réveille doucement dans une sorte de sous-sol, attaché à une chaise les mains liées dans le dos. Il regarde sur sa droite et aperçoit des étagères sur lesquelles sont posés différents bocaux laissant y voir des oreilles flottant dans un liquide transparent, dans d'autres des langues et enfin des yeux.

Sacks reprend vite ses esprits à cette vue et commence à paniquer. Il essaie de défaire ses liens, en vain.

Il tourne sa tête sur sa gauche en entendant gémir.

**- DiNozzo ? . . . Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?**

Tony, assis lui aussi sur une chaise un peu plus loin, ensanglanté au niveau du torse, relève la tête vers Sacks.

**- Il voulait que je leur dise.**

**- Dire quoi, à qui, combien ils sont ?**

**- J'en ai vu deux, cagoulés, pas des tendres, aïe, bon sang, je crois qu'ils m'ont cassé des côtes. Tout ça pour que je leur dise.**

**- Mais dire quoi ?**

**- Que je m'excuse.**

**- T'excuses, mais de quoi ? **

Tony baisse la tête de fatigue.

**- Tony ?**

**- Bon ça suffit là-dedans.**

Un homme entre dans la salle habillé tout de noir avec une cagoule, comme un bourreau derrière lui une autre personne habillée pareil avec une bougie entre les mains.

Le premier s'avance de Tony en prenant au passage un grand couteau posé sur une table.

**- Alors tu ne veux pas le dire.**

Tony lève la tête et fixe l'homme devant lui.

**- Je n'ai pas à le faire.**

**- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais vous donner votre pardon en abrégeant vos péchés agent DiNozzo.**

L'homme contourne la chaise et se stoppe derrière Tony, et d'un coup pose une main sur le front de Tony en le tenant fermement et pose le couteau sous son cou et ainsi l'égorger doucement.

**- TONY !**

L'homme relâche la tête de Tony qui tombe en avant les yeux clos, laissant échapper du sang.

L'homme s'avance ensuite de Sacks qui se débat sur sa chaise.

**- Bienvenu parmi nous, agent Sacks.**

**- Qui êtes-vous, et que voulez-vous ?**

**- Je sais tout.**

**- Tout sur quoi ?**

**- De ce que vous avez fait, de ce que vous pensez.**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.**

**- Je veux vous l'entendre dire.**

**- Dire quoi ?**

**- Vos excuses.**

**- Pour ?**

**- Ne faites pas l'innocent agent Sack. Vous voyez tous ces organes dans ces bocaux, se sont le résultat du mensonge que l'on se construit chaque jour. Je libère ces personnes en les tuant, et pour qu'ils puissent continuer à vivre au mieux dans un autre monde, je garde ce qu'ils ont vu, entendu, et dit, en gardant avec moi leurs yeux, leurs oreilles et leurs langues, les produits du péché.**

**- Vous êtes complètement malade.**

**- Excusez-vous, et vous serez libre.**

**- Et comme ça je reviendrais vous arrêter, espèce de fou.**

**- Dites-le.**

**- Je m'excuse.**

**- Pour ?**

**- Je me suis excusé non ?**

**- Pour quoi, dites-le ?**

**- Pour ce que j'ai fait, ce que je pense, ce que . . .**

**- Bien joué agent Sacks, mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- NON, j'en sais rien, pourquoi ?**

**- Pour ce que vous croyez.**

**- Ah et je crois quoi ?**

**- Que cet homme était un tueur de sang-froid et que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait gêné de lui avoir tiré dessus, car au fond de vous, vous aimeriez voir cet homme mort. C'est chose faite.**

**- C'est faux et pourquoi vous l'avez tué lui ?**

**- Parce qu'il ne s'est pas excusé de vous avoir fait culpabiliser après l'accident.**

**- C'est ridicule tout ça. Vous pensez tout savoir, mais c'est faux, on venait de s'expliquer.**

**- Et vous pensiez encore à sa culpabilité sur le meurtre d'une femme.**

**- Toutes les preuves l'accablaient.**

**- Ce n'était pas lui le tueur.**

**- Et de quoi vous vous mêlez d'abord.**

**- Je suis juste un messager, un défenseur et un sauveur.**

**- Vous êtes surtout un malade. **

Sacks tourne sa tête sur le corps de Tony à ses côtés et crispe la mâchoire.

**- C'était un chic type finalement vous savez. Je l'ai blessé car il voulait protéger son cousin. Et je sais qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour protéger ses collègues. **

**- Je sais, mais alors pourquoi continuer à croire que c'était un tueur.**

Sacks baisse la tête et ferme les yeux et dit doucement.

**- Je m'excuse.**

**- Pour ?**

**- D'avoir blessé Tony DiNozzo pas seulement physiquement mais aussi moralement en lui faisant croire que je pensais que c'était un mauvais, alors que c'était un homme d'honneur. On aurait pu être amis, si ça se trouve avec le temps.**

**- Pardon ?**

Sacks rouvre les yeux et relève la tête, en même temps qu'on lui défait ses liens dans le dos.

**- To. . . Tony ?**

**- Et oui, Sacks.**

Tony est debout devant lui, bien vivant avec un grand sourire.

**- Mais . . . mais, **Sacks se frotte les poignets et reste assis,** je l'ai vu te sectionner la gorge.**

**- Qui, lui ?, **Tony désigne l'homme en noir qui enlève sa cagoule.

**- McGee ? Et vous alors vous êtes, **en montrant l'autre personne découvrant également son visage,** Mademoiselle Scuito ?**

**- Et oui, Sacks.**

Abby prend le couteau et se coupe les veines avec.

**- 250 dollars dans n'importe quel magasin de magie.**

Sacks se lève d'un coup énervé.

**- Vous êtes des grands malades vous savez, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, vous avez séquestré un agent fédéral.**

**- Oh sans rancune Sacks ? **Tony lui tend la main et attend que Sacks la lui serre, ce qu'il fait au bout de quelques secondes.

**- D'accord, d'accord, bien joué, mais . . . **et d'un hochement de tête montre les bocaux.

Abby en prend un et l'ouvre. Elle prend un œil qu'elle engloutit et tend le bocal à Sacks.

**- Vous en voulez un, c'est succulent.**

**- Euh, non merci.**

**- Comme vous voudrez. **Elle se ressert et s'éloigne avec McGee.

**- Tu as été excellent McGee, même moi j'ai failli avoir peur.**

Tony regarde Sacks avec un grand sourire et l'invite à sortir du sous-sol en posant son bras autour de ses épaules.

**- Alors comme ça on pourrait être ami ?**

**- Tu as fait ça juste pour entendre des excuses ?**

**- M'oui, mais aussi pour une petite vengeance. A cause de toi je n'ai toujours pas le droit d'aller sur le terrain.**

**- Tu es vraiment un phénomène DiNozzo, tu le sais ?**

**- Et j'en suis fièr.**

Abby se tourne juste avant de monter les escaliers hors du sous-sol et fait un salut militaire à Tony.

**- Lieutenant, notre opération « Bout d'épinard entre les dents » a été un véritable succès.**

Tony lui sourit et enlève son bras des épaules de Sacks en courant dans les escaliers en entendant Sacks râler.

**- L'opération quoi ? DINOZZO !**


End file.
